


Pharaoh's Tale

by hito_ritabi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 53,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fantastical world awaits the prince of Egypt as all hell breaks loose in the past, and again into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Insane fanfic I wrote that's incomplete from 2002, originally posted on my personal website "Arandow Pharaoh". Writing on this project ended in 2005. I'll put up summaries of the last chapters once the rest of it is posted. Huge amount of influence of my own world building and original characters.  
> In short, I became more interested in world building and creating my own characters, and dropped this story.

~The Items~

It had been hard these past months, hard to understand everything. Why was Mallid, heir to the crown of Egypt trying to not become the ruler of it? He was Yami’s (Yami no Yuugi Mutou) older twin brother. Though they were twins they were very much different. Poor Yami was always said to be the “Weak Link” in the chain of the dynasty. Mallid was great at just about everything, including picking on his baby brother. This starts far back in Egyptian times, about a year before Yami became the King of Egypt, two years before he was killed by Osiris, sacrificed by him, raped by him and then tossed into the Millennium Puzzle along with the power of the Shadow Games with the other seven legendary Millennium Items. Yami was about thirteen, and our story starts at night.

 

Yami was messing around in the room with all the Millennium, Century, Decade and Millennia items he had already finished. He was just putting the final touches into the Millennium Puzzle, the most powerful of all the items. It was late and Yami was growing tired, but still he worked. He had been up all day in the room working on the Puzzle. Yami’s eyes lowered as he heard his brother calling out for him, not like it was for anything to be nice!

 

Mallid was outside the door, pounding on it. “Yami! Let me in! Let me in now!” Yami remained still, working on the puzzle. The bangs grew louder. “Yami!! I know you can hear me!! Open this door right now!”

 

Yami rolled his eyes. /He’ll get in trouble soon enough. Mom never likes him banging on the doors like that at night, even if it is made out of stone!/

 

No sooner then Yami had finished his thought did he hear a giant crashing sound outside the door. He turned and heard Mallid yelling, not being able to make out his cries. He heard another crash and Seth, the God (one of Yami’s best friends), yelling at Mallid. Yami figured it was just another one of Seth’s little ideas to get Mallid into trouble. For all the years that Yami and Seth have known each other many times has Seth tried to get Mallid into trouble. They didn’t really see eye-to-eye and in the beginning they didn’t really start to get along. Of course, none of his tries have ever worked.

 

Yami heard Mallid yelling and then Seth yelling again. Then he heard the voices fade. Yami finished working on the puzzle and set all the pieces of it into the Forbidden Memories box. Yami blew out the torches and snuck out of the room to the throne room. He poked his head in. His father, Shou, was sitting on the throne with the crown on his forehead. He looked tired and partly sleepy, of course he hadn’t slept in a week thanks to Seth and Mallid fighting so much.

 

Like all the times before, Yami lost his balance and tumbled face first into the throne room. He rolled forward and crashed into the farthest back pillar. Yami sat up and rubbed his nose.

 

His father blinked. “Yami, shouldn’t you be asleep? It is much far past that of sleep time!” Yami became embarrassed. “Go to bed!”

 

Mallid stood in the doorway, his robes partly torn. He mimicked his father’s voice, “Go to bed! Baby Yami! You are not wise enough to be the King of Egypt! You must be graceful as a angel and as sleek as a cat!” Mallid was hit on the head by Yami, who like always, was irritated by his brother.

 

“Can it, ash-can!” Yami gritted his teeth.

 

“Make me, fumble-boy!” Mallid grinned.

 

Shou stood up and clapped his hands together twice, getting the boy’s attention. “Yami! Mallid! You both know much better then to go around at night and terrorize everyone! We all get enough of that from Bakur (Yami Bakura) and Mariku (Yami Malik)!”

 

Yami and Mallid walked out of the throne room and into the banquet hall. Yami closed his eyes and smelled in the sweet mint incense. Mallid sat down on the foot of the statue of Anukis and began to fix up his robes. Yami walked over and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

 

“If we’re twins then how come you have blond hair and brown bangs while I have maroon hair and blond bangs?” When Mallid didn’t answer Yami looked to him. “Ever wonder that?”

 

Mallid shook his head, still working with his robes. “The biggest difference between you and I cannot be seen!”

 

Yami sighed. “What’s wrong? You never act all this mad before.”

 

Mallid frowned, still mad, “I’m mad because pop has chosen me to become Pharaoh!”

 

“Don’t you wanna be Pharaoh?” Yami looked to him, his crimson eyes mixed with amethyst shinning.

 

Mallid looked to his brother, his tsunami eyes churning, “NO!! I don’t want to be Pharaoh! Sure it’d be great to rule a country and all, but hey, let’s just stop pretending, huh? We both know that you’re the nicer out of us!”

 

Yami tilted his eyes to the sky, “That’s not true. We both have our own strengths!”

 

“Oh? Then what’s mine? Picking on you because of jealousy?” Mallid spoke in a joke-tone but was serious.

 

“Jealous? You? Of me? HA! I find that hard to believe.” Yami snickered.

 

“I’m serious! Believe me or I’ll”— Mallid was about to punch his brother when flashes of light lit up the dark sky far to the south. “Wha--? Wha’s that?”

 

“I don’t know!” Yami grew a serious face. “Listen, I know how much you hate me and all so let’s just try and cool off for a sec, huh? Here!” Yami pulled out of his pocket the Century Ring. It looked like the Millennium Ring but was silver with a thick piece of leather tied to its hinge.

 

“What’s this?” Mallid took it.

 

“It’s called the Century Ring. It has strange mystical powers that only I know! It’s weaker then the Millennium Ring, but isn’t at all bad.” He smiled. Mallid nodded and descended to his room for the night. Yami climbed up the statue and sat on its head, looking out to the colors of light that lit up the sky. “Pharaoh…what’s it like to be Pharaoh?” Yami tilted his head up and saw a shooting star. “O God of the Heavens, please…can I be Pharaoh to take the hard burden from my brother? Please…”


	2. Chapter 2

~Chest of Time and Book of Ages~

About a year later Yami sat looking out to the south where he had seen the star a year before. It was early morning and the desert was covered in a thick layer of mist. The torches of the hall were lit, but most was silent. Yami had given up on his wish and for one year had watched as his brother began to purposely not do things right, to seem to have ‘lost his talent’. Yami clutched the Millennium Puzzle that dangled at his neck.

 

“Do you come here often, Yami?” Shou was standing at the foot of the statue looking up to Yami. Yami looked at him and jumped down. Yami nodded and looked out to the dunes. “Do you imagine what’s beyond those hills of grain and spices? On from the city walls…and past the closest palm tree?”

 

“I’ve spent all my life in the city at least. I’ve never been outside the walls…so yes, I wonder.” Yami sighed.

 

“You are to be Pharaoh!” Yami turned and blinked. Shou handed him a golden crown (the same as the other but more of a forehead piece then a head piece). It glistened in the Egyptian morning sun. Yami looked carefully, there in the center of the crown, instead of the Sennen Eye was a gold card; it was the card of the Red Saint Dragon, Osiris. He then handed Yami a book with a gold cover with the symbol of the sun on the front and on the back was silver with the symbol of the moon. Yami took it and looked for a title. There was none. Then his father handed him a small chest, with no lock. Just in ancient Egyptian some text that said “Sun, moon, earth, sky…four are one…one is for…child of the desert.”

 

Yami read the text aloud. “Child of the desert? What’s it mean?”

 

Shou shrugged, “I don’t know. It was given to me by my father and from his father before him. My grandfather always seemed like he could tell when sand storms could hit, how big they were gonna be, where they’d hit and everything. He really understood the desert…and he could feel people’s true feelings, so that no one could lie or hide them from him.” Yami blinked.

 

That was the last thing Yami’s father said to him ever. Later that day-- After Yami had sewn some material together and had hidden both the chest and box in a secret compartment in the fourth pillar on the left from the throne in the throne room and the crown with the card on it in a compartment, also secret, in his room walls, near his journal which was carved on a wall. – Yami was called to by his mother into the throne room. She was standing in front of the throne, sobbing. Mallid stood next to her, tears falling from his face.

 

Yami ran up to them both, “What’s wrong?”

 

His mother sighed and turned to him. “I believe Shou has told you both who is to be Pharaoh?” They both nodded. “Good. My heart cannot take the pain of your father’s murder…I’m going to pass by the end of this day.” Yami’s eyes grew wide, same with Mallid’s.

 

“Mom! You can’t go! You can’t leave us to be left here! We don’t know how to rule a country!” Mallid protested his mother’s decision.

 

“Mallid, my boy, my mind is made.” Their mother stood firm, not afraid of anything, and let the tears fall. Mallid nodded and left the room, the Century Ring slightly glowing. “Yami, do not cry.” It was too late Yami had already sprung tears.

 

“You *sniff* can’t leave *sniff* us…like *sniff* this!” Yami stood still, his tears falling to the puzzle and down his chest even.

 

“Yami, my boy. Listen to me! There is a girl in the desert who has been just as badly hurt as you.” Yami looked up to her. “Find her, the child of the desert and you two will be happy.” Yami nodded. “Ai shiteru for both of you, for always.”

 

“Ai shiteru, mom. I won’t let you down! I’ll find her!” Yami smiled through his tears.

 

“I know you will my son.” She then sung him her lullaby she had taught him so long ago. Previous times Yami would join in with her, but all he could do was sigh and cry and try to get his breath, he couldn’t make out a single note. He drifted into sleep from the song.


	3. Chapter 3

~Child of the Desert debuts~

Yami awoke next morning with bright sunlight in his face. He had been changed into the clothes a Pharaoh would wear and the crown his father had worn rested on his head. The puzzle was around his neck and he was sitting in the throne. Mallid stood by his side. He noted Yami not looking too happy.

 

After about a week of this no one had made Yami happy. Mint tea, sewing, cooking, dueling, reading, messing around with Rio (Seto Kaiba in the past—not Priest Seto) and even the servants dancing didn’t work to make him happy. Even seeing the two buffest guards, Jetna and Jola, dancing and doing the Egyptian, doggy on a dash board and even the now called disco didn’t work, made him laugh but not happy for reals.

 

Mallid sent out for all of the best female dancers, the most beautiful women in the country. Girls hanging on Yami, pushing their breasts against his chest and flirting like crazy on him would give any guy the lust to be happy or at least drool! Yami just remained control, composed and calm. This began to drive Mallid into insanity; his brother would not get happy—no matter what he did!

 

On the tenth day Jounouchi came running in (he’s a guard in this life and was dressed like the flame swordsman but no magical powers) and right up to the throne. He kneeled down. “Pharaoh! I have urgent news!” Yami nodded and Jounouchi stood and spoke his tale. He told of a village far to the south had been destroyed by some sort of typhoon or sand storm, all the village was on fire and lay burning with ash and coal. Everything a mess! “So far no survivors but one, a young girl.”

 

“Where is she?” The mentioning of a girl didn’t catch Yami’s interest but he made it seem so.

 

Jounouchi nodded, “She has been carried off to the city around the Pharaoh now and is being put up to be put in the Servant’s Trade so that she might end up in a place such as Alexandria.”

 

_(Author’s Note: Remember, there are two kinds of “Pharaoh”. One=the king of Egypt and Two=the house of the king of Egypt. I wanted to be sure and make sure that everyone was aware of that. If you didn’t know that well, now ya do! ^_^)_

 

“Bring her to me with the next seven girls that Mallid has pulled here.” Yami ordered. Jounouchi nodded and ran out.

 

About twenty minutes later Jetna and Jola had pushed in the eight girls ranging from ages ten to fifteen. Yami looked down the line of girls before him. When his eyes stopped and the end of the line there was a girl that looked to be about 12 (NOTE: YAMI NOT YET IS 14, BUT HE'S CLOSE).

 

She was very muddy and dirty. She was in a loose white dress (supposed to be white) that was covered in mud on one half. The other was sort of tan like water had been poured on it. Wet mud also dangled in her hair. Her skin was a dark tan, a slight darker then his (the color of Malik in the color picture when he’s helping Bakura). She had dark oak eyes and shone bright with the torchlight. She was in torn sandals and even the hems of her dress were torn. Her hair was down to her hips and framed her body, hips, breasts and face; it was a very dark maroon mixed with oak colors. Tight thorn-like ropes were around her wrists and her hands were partly sindged. She was covered with sand mixed with all the mud. She wasn’t paying anything any mind, but the drip of mud that had come from her bangs and had landed on her nose.

 

Yami looked into her eyes from where he was in the seat. He saw black shadows moving about in her eyes and some golden strips of light flashing every few seconds, the look of fire and death and pain and sadness and anguish all thrown into her eyes. Yami became curious of the mud-pit. He stood up and walked right in front of her. She blinked and looked to him, their eyes met. Now that he was closer he could see the shadows from her hair on her face better, the slight cuts by her lips and even the burns on her hands. Yami turned behind her looking at her, investigating. He looked at her from all angles and then stood in front of her again. He stood so close to her that with her breathing the tips of her breasts were just barely grazing his bare creamy chest.

 

Mallid noticed Yami had a great interest in this girl. What made her so different from the others? It didn’t matter to him, like Yami while he was inspecting her up close and was falling in love, Mallid fell in love from a look at a far. Yami would be in trouble and he already was. Pharaohs could love, but couldn’t do so much as write it down! They couldn’t even show it. Yami had forgotten the side Pharaoh rule, a Pharaoh can act out his emotions so long as no one else is there to see it but the one he’s giving the emotions to and that that person swears on their soul not to tell anyone else.

 

Yami found his voice after a few seconds, “Who are you?”

 

The girl slightly gagged but found her voice, “Yukai…” When she had said that Yami in his mind began to feel more calm, secure and relaxed.

 

Yami gave her a soft smile that no one else noticed, it was quick but it was there. “Her.”

 

Mallid spoke, “Take the others back to where we got them from and get this girl all cleaned up. The Pharaoh has chosen to go with one girl, a personal servant, and see if that comforts him!” Jetna and Jola nodded and took the other girls out.

 

Jounouchi came over and guided Yukai to a room where she would get some new robes and would be dressed properly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some extensive detail that adults may not find suitable for young teens and children to read.
> 
> *Did I mention this was unedited so there's silly A/N's still lol

~Secrets Shown~  _  
_

A short time later Yukai came walking back into the throne room in a tan robe, clean and with short hair. Her face as well as her body was clean. Her robes were to her knees and long lose sleeves almost covering up her hands. Her hair was just about to her shoulders and was roughly cut at the ends. Her bangs had been pulled in front of her face so her bang style was almost the same as Yami’s, as for her hair it was cut almost like a boys but not long enough to mix with her bangs.

 

Yami sat up as he saw her enter the room, so did Mallid. Mallid marched right over to her and shoved some books, paints and brushes into her arms.

 

“Write what’s on every page onto this wall.” He said pointing to a wall to his left behind some pillars near the throne. Yukai nodded quietly and started. Mallid walked over to Yami. “You have to keep an eye on her. Don’t want her to be led astray, do you now, hmm?”

 

Yami looked to his brother and said softly so Yukai wouldn’t hear. “Shush up! She shouldn’t be held here!”

 

“You think she should be back in the village? Back at being free once more? Back at breaking the law?” Mallid began to taunt.

 

“Stop it!”

 

“Is she too beautiful for the all mighty Pharaoh to handle?”

 

“Stop it!!” Yami loudened his voice.

 

“Is she too worth while? Too lovely? Too innocent?” Mallid was going over the top.

 

“STOP IT!!” Yami threw a punch to Mallid, who easily dodged and stepped back.

 

“I’ll see you in the morning, then…sleep well.” When he got to the door he turned and snickered. “Well, maybe not!”

 

Yami gritted his teeth and had his fists clenched.

 

“Do you two always fight?” Yukai asked, not turning from the walls she was carving on.

 

Yami softened and looked to her. “Not really. Most of the time we understand each other, but since our parents died he’s been going all-strange on me and we haven’t been able to agree on anything. I don’t understand what’s wrong. He won’t tell me.”

 

Yukai gave a soft smile. “He’s alright.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“He just needs some time alone to figure things out.” Yukai still didn’t look from the wall.

 

“How can you be so sure of what you say? It’s almost as if you know what he’s feeling!” Yami became a bit curious, remembering what his father had told him about his father’s grandfather.

 

“I…I…I’ll be silent.” Yukai let her head fall slightly but it snapped back up a few seconds later to continue her work.

 

Yami sighed, wanting to know more, but he knew so long as she was there she would never tell, never tell a soul about what happened in the desert to her village. What happened to her during her time before she was pulled to the Pharaoh? Before she was ever even thought of to come to the city of Cairo.

 

“I’ll be back soon.” Yami left the room and walked through the halls silent. He walked right on down to the Temple of Seth within the walls of the Pharaoh. He entered the small room and stood before the statue of Seth after he had closed the door behind him. “Seth…”

 

Seth felt someone’s presence within his temple and floated down to see who it was. “Yes?”

 

“Seth, there’s a new girl here. I don’t know, but she seems different then everybody else.” He sighed. “I don’t know why but it’s like she’s…special. …She is like nothing I’ve ever seen—especially her eyes!”

 

“Her eyes? Special? …Hmm…” Seth floated in the air with his arms crossed in front of Yami. “Sounds like…” He titled his head up so he looked into Yami’s fire crimson eyes intense to know the answer. “LOVE!!”

 

Yami’s face went white as a sheet. Then pure red. “FATHER!!!” He snapped his hand right to his mouth and turned a deeper red and turned away.

 

“Father? Me? Oh, Yami …it’s alright.” Seth uncrossed his arms and still floating hugged Yami’s neck from behind, smelling his maroon hair. “It’s alright. Tell me everything you feel.”

 

“I…I…I miss my father. And my mother.” Yami’s shoulders sagged slightly. “When I’m around her I feel safe and warm…as if my mother was right there holding me…caring for me.” He paused, afraid to say it. “Loving me…”

 

Seth sighed and let Yami go. “Yami, it’s alright. Tell me more.”

 

Yami sighed and turned back to Seth, his face had returned to its natural color, but had tears within his eyes about to flush their way down his cheeks to his chest and then to the floor. “I miss my parents so badly!” He fell to his knees, crying.

 

“Yami …what is the last main phrase your mother said to you? Can you remember?” Seth floated firm.

 

_(Author’s Note: Hey! He’s a god! He doesn’t feel like standing! Is that so bad? Okay, sure! *rollseyes* Laugh it up!)_

 

“She said…to find…*sniff* the one who’s been hurt as badly as I have. *sniff sniff* Oh, Father! I miss her so badly!” His eyes widened at what he had called Seth once more.

 

“It’s alright…my son. From now on I’ll aid you just as your father would and even better if I can. But I can’t replace him or your mother, I can only substitute.” Seth smiled softly to a trembling Yami.

 

Yami closed his eyes in a smile and popped up and hugged Seth. “Oh, thank you, Father!” The action was so quick to Seth that they both fell onto the floor, Yami on top of Seth.

 

“Oh! So now I’m a bed, am I?” Seth grinned and then teleported out from under Yami, sitting on his back, eating an apple.

 

Yami hit the ground. He felt Seth on his back and looked. “HEY!! GET OFF!! I’m no chair!!”

 

Seth took a bite and then swallowed. “Really? I hadn’t noticed you were down there! Where’d you come from! Japan!!” Seth was joking around.

 

“Father!” Yami sat up, pushing him off, but laughing. He then stopped returning to his serious mode. He looked slightly dazed out, slightly swaying, with his eyes shut. He sighed quietly.

 

“Do you?” Seth interrupted his ‘son’s’ memory.

 

“Do I what?” Yami asked, clueless.

 

“Love her?”

 

“Love who?”

 

Seth became irritated. “The new girl! Sure sounds like you do.” Yami turned crimson once more. Seth began to laugh. “Lover-boy!”

 

“Father!!”

 

Seth stopped laughing. “What? You’re blushing!”

 

Yami blushed more. “Okay! I’ll admit it! –I do!” Seth smiled with both pride and satisfaction. Yami went back to swaying closing his eyes.

 

“Show her.” Seth once more interrupted the memory.

 

Yami’s eyes shot open as he began to jibber. “I—I—I can’t!”

 

“Why not? You love her, don’t you?” Yami was silent. “You forgot about the side Pharaoh rule, didn’t you?”

 

“Um…yeah.” Yami admitted. “It’s been so long since I’ve even read that rule. Not reading that rule for so long makes you kinda forget!” He paused and looked up to the ceiling and then back to Seth. “Uh…what is it?”

 

Seth anime-dropped backwards. He straightened out. “You don’t even remember!?”

 

Yami felt guilty of not remembering whatever the rule was. “Uh…no.”

 

“If you love someone then in a room with no one else but that person, on their soul for them to not tell anyone, you may act out your feelings to them…even if they order or ask you to stop.” Seth floated back up and threw his apple at Mallid, who just passed by. Mallid and him began to fight and they left the temple and Yami.

 

Yami hung his head. “Ugh! They never stop, do they?”

 

Seth came floating back in, locking Mallid out. “So?”

 

Yami blinked. “Her eyes.”

 

“Huh? What about them!”

 

“Shadows…in her eyes. Like a cat… Then a bright light…repeating itself…” Yami blinked, thinking harder.

 

Seth smiled. “Tell me everything you feel when around her.”

 

Yami thought hard for a second. “I feel…a want…a need.”

 

“A lust?”

 

“YES! The feel of going into her, hugging her, touching her bare chest with my hands! To massage her bare chest and belly with my own bare hands! To feel her breath on my face and neck…her eyes only for me! To have her hands in my hair or caressing my face as I suck…wanting more of her…more and more…feeling every crevice and bit of her…all of it—of her for me and only me! No one to have her or take her…just me and her together.” Yami began to feel selfish with all the lust just to be with a girl when he knew just a huggle with her would be more then enough for him in even seven life times!

 

Seth sighed; realizing how strong Yami’s emotions were for a girl he barely knew. “So…ya know her pretty well, huh?” Yami was silent. “To talk like that makes it sound as if you two have been friends for years, both or one waiting for the right moment.” Yami stared at Seth. “What if she doesn’t love you? What if she doesn’t want everything you do? What if she is just an ordinary small servant girl who happens to be the only survivor of an ash-can village that broke the law by claiming itself to be free and nursing anyone and anything back to perfect health?”

 

“She’s not ordinary.” Yami claimed.

 

“Oh? Is that so?” Seth sat on his own statue’s head. “Maybe you know her more then I thought. Or is my guess right on target?”

 

“It’s like she knew what Mallid was feeling.” Yami looked to Seth. “She just said he was alright and that he needs to think things over. It’s like she knows what people are thinking—feeling!”

 

Seth tilted his head to the left. “Is that so? What happened when she was first dragged in? Did she stare at you, not letting her eyes leave you because of fear? What?”

 

Yami sagged his head. “Oye! I…was too busy looking at her to even notice if she was looking at me, but when I looked into her eyes she looked back, right through the mud on her face and in her hair…like she was investigating me while I investigated her.”

 

“Oh?” Seth tilted his head to the other side. “I say if you feel so strongly for her go and let it all out right onto her…not stopping even if she begs.”

 

Yami was shocked. “But…what if I hurt her?”

 

Seth shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, so long as your love is shown. Remember, love is worth much more then pain.”

 

“But I don’t want to hurt her!” Yami protested again.

 

Seth looked away from Yami to the wall. “Fine! Then if you love her so much and don’t even want to take the chance of hurting her then perhaps she doesn’t even want to take the chance to remain here!”


	5. Chapter 5

~Storms of the Past~

Just then, before Yami could argue back, both heard the front stone doors of the Pharaoh creek open. They looked to each other and then after a second they heard the huge echo of the doors closing.

 

“What was that? I don’t remember any night shifts going off at seven at night.” Seth pointed out.

 

“Neither do I.” Yami blinked. “YUKAI!!” Yami ran out of the temple and down the halls before Seth could say anything to stop him. He made his way through the passages and to the banquet hall, which was about a dozen feet from the front doors. He ran through the mint incense and right to the open area of the statues and looked out over the dunes. Since this part of the Pharaoh led right to the desert he saw a person running in the sand, tripping every few seconds but quickly regaining their feet. “YUKAI!!” He ran after the person, hoping to not lose them in the on-coming sandstorm.

 

The person didn’t slow, but as he grew closer over the dunes he saw it was Yukai running right to the south, never slowing even when she fell. Yami called out to her but the wind silenced his voice. He gained speed as best he could, he was almost right behind her now.

 

“Yukai, stop running!” He called out. His voice was barely heard to himself over the roar of the wind.

 

The sand began to pile up and made it harder to breathe. Yami tripped into the sand, becoming buried almost instantly. Yukai also lost her footing a few feet ahead of him and went tumbling in, but since she was on the edge of a high dune she went tumbling down the slope, getting covered in more sand. Her screams snapped Yami up. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the sand and ran to the dune where she fell.

 

The wind pulled the sand beneath his sandals away so that he, too, fell down the slope. He fell almost past where Yukai had been stopped by the churning sands. She was already unconscious and almost buried to her waist. As Yami almost passed her, he desperately grabbed onto the sand and stopped himself. He pulled himself out and then picked her up in his arms.

 

“Yukai? Yukai?! Please, wake up!” Yami’s face became harsh. Before Yami could think he had pulled her well out of the sand and into his arms. A reaction of being held, Yukai wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his bare chest. Yami looked into her hair, and sighed, glad that she was all right enough to still move without pain.

 

As soon as Yami had pulled her into the Pharaoh he closed the front doors with his foot and walked down the dark halls. His sandals echoed on the stone, the paintings on the walls pulled themselves out as if to strike him down. Yami noticed the ghastly haunting shape of the shadows and then a slightly dim light. He ran to it. He looked around the edge of the walls and saw Slysheen, lord of magic, High Priest of the Pharaoh.

 

Yami lowered his eyes, not impressed by the man. Then he walked out of the shadows and into the light from Slysheen’s torch. Slysheen heard the footsteps of the now Pharaoh and turned to him, being drawn from the wall he had been reading. “Pharaoh!”

 

Yami nodded, not having enough energy to correct him that he wasn’t pure Pharaoh until his father’s ceremonies, but he – in a way – didn’t care. Yami then looked to Yukai, her face was peaceful and calm, a sweet angel. Yami sighed, glad that he didn’t reveal his mighty strong, pearl-white wings out on the sands.

 

Slysheen noticed the slave in Yami’s arms. “Pharaoh, you mustn’t carry a slave!” Yami looked to him, a fierce glare of hate lay on his face, directed at the Priest. Slysheen ignored this, “Pharaoh, put her down!”

 

Yami’s glare remained but his mouth curved into a frightful smirk, “You dare order a Pharaoh?” Slysheen blinked, astonished that Yami for the first time would ever use the law to his own advantage (especially when his motto was “Rules-smoules!”). Yami rested his case with an evil smile, “This person is not a slave! This person is not a servant! She is as equal as I!” Slysheen gaped.

 

Slysheen then swallowed this and walked up to Yami and forced Yukai out of his arms and into his own. “I will care for her wounds, Pharaoh. No need to remain up late for someone on an equal stand as ye.” Yami’s glare and smirk diminished to a hauntingly dreadful threat.

 

To Slysheen’s relief the tutor, mentor and high priest inside the Pharaoh came walking in. “What ‘tis this? A Pharaoh still up at this hour? D’tis ye have so much energy perhaps ye wishes to continue today’s lesson?”

 

Yami grew nervous; he had already had over ten scrolls to read for homework and had read twenty earlier that day from Paradox. Slysheen himself wasn’t fond of Paradox either, this man gave out punishments in forms of education; Slysheen knew Paradox well for he had taught him everything he knew as a young lad. Though Paradox was a few years less of age then Slysheen he was much more wise and humble, yet frightening evil when he wants and needs to be. The staff with a curled end told that he had been chosen by the Gods, and the staff that he held with a sharp point like a dagger showed that he was a formidable opponent, surely someone Slysheen would not want to do battle with.

 

Slysheen nodded, “Then I’ll just take this gruff out to the desert and deposit her in the barren lands of the storm?”

 

Paradox grew on a mean face, the light dimmed and it seemed all so frightening. Yami took a step back; the only thing holding him from running to his room was Yukai. His feelings for her every second would be telling him not to fear anything and that if anything went wrong she’d be there for him, it was a strong feeling he couldn’t understand but one he had no other choice but to trust.

 

Paradox glared at Slysheen, who took a step back. “Release thy child! D’tis she hold a threat to ye, Slysheen?” Slysheen looked at the girl, how could someone so pure of heart hold such a tremendous pull on Slysheen? Slysheen looked to Paradox and silently shook his head. Paradox waited, “What are you waiting for! Release her!”

 

Yami walked up to Slysheen, holding out his arms for Yukai. Slysheen glowered at the Pharaoh, and then still with Yukai he turned to leave. Paradox interrupted his movements. “Slysheen…the girl?”

 

Slysheen stopped, in his mind he was hitting a doll of Paradox, but out of his mind he turned around and faced Paradox. He walked up to the man and gave Yukai to Paradox’s open arms. Paradox took her without care and yelled a sharp order to Slysheen not in Egyptian so Yami couldn’t understand it, but whatever it had been it made Slysheen turn and walk away.

 

Paradox smiled, satisfied. He then set Yukai carefully in a small pot with green plant leaves spouting out. Paradox looked to Yami, “Tis want to finish thy’s lesson?” Yami shook his head drastically. Paradox laughed, “Very well, then I bid you good-night, sire!” Paradox turned and began to walk away.

 

Yami stopped and thought for a second, then opened his mouth and spoke. “Para?” Paradox stopped and looked at Yami. “Why do people wage hate to others, even if there is no real reason to them doing so?”

 

Paradox sighed. “Sire, the death of your father came from Livi and his men in the war, you know that well. People direct hate to others why, because that is a sign of jealousy, love, or fondness.”

 

Yami blinked. “Are you saying that that old grump Slysheen hates me because he cares for me!”

 

Paradox laughed and Yami became more confused. “No, lord! He hates you because you are Pharaoh, a position higher then his own and lower then mine. He hates me because years ago I had to kill his father to save your father, my allegiance to the royal family is strong but the hate he wields sometimes will be stronger.”

 

Yukai stirred and awoke, she jumped out of the pot and dusted herself off, then she noticed Paradox and Yami, and she froze. “Sire! Priest!” She then noticed that she was inside the Pharaoh and that her tries for escape had gone in vain.

 

Paradox turned to her, “Don’t let ye mind run without a heart to guide it, young-in.” Yukai blinked and watched Paradox walk down the halls and out of sight.

 


	6. Chapter 6

~Frightened Away~

Yami walked up to her and took her hand, snapping Yukai back to the poor position she was forced into by a deadly panther-spirit. Yami’s eyes were soft when she looked into them, the fire of his crimson eyes burned bright and seemed to consume all of Yukai’s innocence, and the dark purple shadows in his eyes seemed to gnaw at her past, as if forcing all of her past to rise from her lips.

 

Yukai bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to tell Yami of her past. Though she held no grudge or problem being with Yami she was afraid of him, not knowing when he could strike at her. She was truly frightened of the boy. How could she trust him to not hurt her? All the stories she had ever heard of the Pharaoh were that they were creatures as high as the Gods and just as powerful, they reined over the defenseless people and if any one made a wrong act in the Pharaoh’s eyes they would be put to great punishment.

 

Yami blinked, not knowing why Yukai suddenly was holding still as if she was afraid to even breath in front of him. “Yukai?”

 

# Yukai snapped her head to the ground from looking at Yami. “I’m sorry sire, I didn’t mean to stare at ye…”

 

Yami didn’t like the rules, he saw everyone as equals, why it was the way it was he didn’t know, but he surely didn’t like it. Yami put his other hand out and took Yukai’s other hand. He pulled her close to him; Yukai began to gasp in panic. Yami whispered in her ear. “Shh….it’s ok….don’t be afraid.”

 

Yukai was really scared, though she wanted to believe that she was safe. Soon she stopped gasping short breaths and held still and calm. Yami wrapped both of his arms around her back, pulling her to him so that her hands were on his bare chest and that her face was almost kissing his gold neck/collar coverer.

 

Yukai became a bit uneasy. “Sire, why are you—“ She stopped herself in mid-speak, for a slave couldn’t ask any questions.

 

Yami sighed, “Don’t obey the rules!” Yukai wanted to look into his eyes and just search them until she found the answer to her questions, millions of questions she had for him, many of which why he didn’t like the rules or to give out orders and punishments.

 

Yami held her tight, feeling her against him was all he wanted right then, just to know that she was there if he needed to ask a question. A few seconds later a question that had been set aside in his mind re-surfaced again: What had happened to Yukai’s village, what so terrible that only she remained? Had she killed her people because she didn’t like them or did someone or something do it and couldn’t find her to be killed with the rest of her people?

 

Yami thought it’d be best if he didn’t ask straight out, if he could just build up to his real question. “Yukai, what was your village like?”

 

Yukai thought for a moment. “It was a small village with many caring people, all of whom didn’t like me though.” Yami waited to hear if there was more. “Many people came to us from all over the deserts looking for refuge from the four palaces, mostly the south palace.”

 

“The people who came, who were they mainly?” Yami was holding back on drowning Yukai in his questions.

 

Yukai tilted her head, studying the gold around his neck, but continued her story. “They were mainly men in black suits that couldn’t melt fast and were hard and heavy. They also had many weapons and a crest not from Egypt.”

 

Yami realized that the village of Yukai’s birth had aided the army that had killed his father, but he wanted to be sure before he jumped to conclusions. “So…what did the crest look like?”

 

“It was a huge red dragon with a sword in its left front talons and a flower in its right front talons. The tail of it was nothing but leaves, it was a very pretty design.” Yukai said all that she could think of, best to answer Yami’s question.

 

Yami grew slightly angry, pulling Yukai tighter against him; Yukai held her breath and fought from tilting her head up in frustration. In a slightly shaky voice, because he was mad, Yami spoke carefully. “So, you think that design was pretty? Your people aided the enemies of Egypt to the south so that they may proceed farther into our lands and kill the people?” Yami was losing his temper and Yukai could sense it. “Your people must’ve died at that hands of the savages to the south!” Yami began to yell. “And now you come here, all peace-like and I find that your people aided the army that killed my father!”

 

Yukai shot her head up, hitting Yami in the jaw with her head. She scrambled from his grip and distanced herself around nine feet from him. “Well, we didn’t know! They were quiet kind to us! We had and never will have any cares for the rest of Egypt or its people!”

 

Yami became quiet frustrated. “Watch your toung!”

 

“No! I shouldn’t!” Yukai was fighting back for the honor of her people and to correct the Pharaoh, though she knew well she could die doing this.

 

“Yes, you should! I’m warning you, if you don’t straighten up then you won’t leave this hall alive!” Yami couldn’t believe what he was saying, he loved Yukai and now he was giving death threats to her? Why? What just is his anger searching for? It was a puzzle to him, and if Yukai ran from him for this he would never forgive himself.

 

“I don’t care what you do to me! I’m merely correcting you!” Yukai still wouldn’t stop.

 

“Correcting? More like ordering this into my brain!” Yami became more agitated.

 

“I may show respect to Egypt and its dumb king, but I will never mean it!” Yami became furious, Yukai had called him dumb and he didn’t like what she said next. “And, I will never bow down to you or any of your family, even your cruel mother!”

 

Yami walked the distance to Yukai and grabbed both her arms, he held her firmly so that if she tried to get away it would hurt her. “My mother wasn’t cruel!”

 

Yukai became afraid but showed no signs of it. “Hurt me and all the world will see just what a monster you really are!”

 

Yami blinked, taking that to thought. “You deserve some time in the dungeons! They’re dark and dank and I think you’ll enjoy them! They’ll fit to you nicely with that bratty attitude!”

 

Yukai lunged her head forward and bit Yami’s wrist. Yami grunted down his scream and released Yukai in a throw into the pot Paradox had put her into earlier. Yukai scrambled out of the pot and made a break for the doors, as she did the pot shattered to the ground. Yami looked at the pot, it had been his mother’s, then to Yukai. He ran after her, after a few moments Yukai was on the ground, held there by Yami who was almost lying on her directly.

 

Yami leaned his head down, putting his right cheek on Yukai’s left cheek. Yami had no intention of hurting Yukai, but he could sense that she was frightened and wanted to get away. Yami calmed himself, regaining his composure. “Yukai.... Yukai, please listen to me?” Yukai tilted her head from Yami’s, but Yami’s face just followed hers. “Yukai, please? Please, just listen.” Yukai tilted her head so it seemed she wasn’t listening.

 

Yami sighed heavily, “I’m sorry, please, forgive me. I didn’t mean it or anything of it.... it’s just, I don’t like people insulting my mother right in front of me or at all for that matter. I don’t care a hyena if you insult me or Mallid but my parents and grandparents I do greatly care about.”

 

Yukai sighed next, “I’m sorry, too. I was judging your mother even though I’ve never even known her and that was wrong of me. I’m sor—“

 

Yami cut her off. He couldn’t hold his urge. Being so close to her lips and not touching them with his was just far too annoying. Yami had tilted his head over and kissed her right on the lips. A soft, sweet kiss, the taste of mint from her hair melted to his nose and made him love her even more. He could feel her grow tense beneath him, so his right hand moved from its position of having her left arm held down to holding her hand.

 

Her hand was soft and delicate. The taste of her lips were so unique, so special, so...so...

 

Yami blinked, as he poked open one eye and thought. /Minty? Her lips are minty...? Okay..../ Yami thought for a second. /I guess she got into my tin of mints in my room...it’d be too dangerous for her to try and get them directly from the kitchen due to Cookie hating her.../

 

Yami pulled from the kiss, but not releasing Yukai from his strong grip. “Yukai, please...”

 

Yukai had turned her head down as soon as he had ended the kiss; she was too stunned and afraid to look at him now. Yukai, in a shaky voice found her strength. “How...how...” Yami waited, curious as to what she needed to say next. “How—why—why would you do that to me?!”

 

Yami sighed, ashamed he had let himself become selfish when that was one of the many things he hated. “Yukai, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to—“

 

Yukai shook her head ferociously at him. “NO!! Go away!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!” Yukai lunged up and hit Yami right in the face with hers right on his chin. Yami pulled off her, hanging onto his chin. As soon as she was free, Yukai stood up and ran down the dark corridors to the front doors.

 

After Yami had regained his senses he jumped after her, yelling for her to stop. Yukai not once followed them. Yukai soon found herself at a dead-end wall, with just a window to escape. This window was different from the others found in the Pharaoh, it had glass on it and thin cloth bars.

 

Yami grinned to himself. /Heh, she has nowhere else to go, I’ve got’er now!/

 

Just at the last possible second Yukai jumped from a tackle, Yami ended up kissing the wall, and (shielding her head with her arms) she jumped right through the glass window. Yukai had zero percent clue as to what was waiting for her out of the window, she fell right into the Nile River. A small patch of it was weaving its way through the Pharaoh as a sort of small channel. Yukai broke the surface and began to swim to get away from the Pharaoh, both the person and the building.

 


	7. Chapter 7

~Angel Winged Duo~

Yami ran to the window’s edge and looked down, Yukai was swimming right for the rapids and had no idea of them! Yami held his breath and looked around himself. No one. Yami nodded to himself.

 

“O-Kay, if this has’to be done, so be it!” Yami jumped out of the window, missing the shattered glass and fell right for the river! Before he made contact with the surface Yami pulled out a pair of white angel wings from his back, it had hurt, but it was done. Yami caught himself and flew right for Yukai, red blood seeping off the tips of the primary feathers since he hadn’t had his wings out in a while.

 

Yami dove for Yukai, as soon as he did she made a sharp turn around and, with the Sennen Eye glowing gold on her forehead, she shot a beautiful gold beam right at Yami. Yami blinked and just barely missed it.

 

Calling her name out, Yami realized that whatever the shadows had been in her eyes that he had seen before that gold strip of light was the blast from her Sennen Eye. But, the Sennen Eye was his Pharaoh Symbol, the symbol he was putting on all his creations, how had she come to own Sennen Blood within her? Were her parents Sennen? Yami became even more intrigued of Yukai’s past—the Sennen Eye, the flashes of memories in her eyes, her not telling anyone of who she was, not having a name, the fireworks to the south and his father’s murder were somehow all linking right back to Yukai!! But, why?

 

Yukai blasted out her angel wings, they were as equally beautiful as Yami’s and just as grand. Yami braced himself to be attacked by a flying girl when he noticed Yukai using her wings as an extra set of arms instead. Yami held back from laughing, but none-the-less he was still curious as to why she hadn’t charged up at him.

 

Yami flew down, careful to not get whacked by Yukai’s wings, and took a close look. She had no primary feathers! Yami was utterly astonished at this; Yukai had no primary feathers but she had the pearl-white wings of an angel! Was this just some trick to him from the gods?

 

Yukai noticed Yami in the air behind her and, not noticing his wings, she whirled around and punched him in the face into the water! After doing so, she swam with the mighty current out of the Pharaoh, out of the city and farther south. Yukai figured, as long as she followed the river south it should take her right back to her village.

 

After Yami had pulled himself out of the water, gasping for breath, he looked around for Yukai. “Yukai! Wait! Come back! You’re making a big mistake!”

 

Yukai couldn’t hear the Pharaoh, she was too far away and the sounds of the waves were too loud. Yami soared into the cloud cover above so the sandstorm wouldn’t get him.

 

Yami thought carefully. /Okay, if she’s heading to the south then I’ll just follow her. She’ll be safe in the water from the sandstorm, but I’ll be crippled if I try in the air, so I’ll just follow _above_ the storm!/

 

For five hours Yukai swam south and used the current as a helper so she didn’t run out of energy as quick. Yami, in the meantime, flew over-head and used the winds from the sandstorm to his advantage whenever he could. Soon Yukai reached the end of the storm and the end of the river.

 

Yukai climbed out and took a last, sad look, back in the direction of the Pharaoh. “Oh...I’m sorry, but my place is here—in my village, even if it is nothin’ but ash and coal now...” Yukai turned forward and began to walk, pulling in her wings and tying the back of her neck strap, that had been ripped in two halves by the force of her wings, together so her shirt wouldn’t fall. Her back was now bare.

 

 

 

 

Yami landed at the end of the river and looked around. Yukai had already arrived a few hours before and the small winds of the storm that were still mingling about dusted away her footprints. “Drat! Uh-oh...if Para finds out that I’m not home in bed I’m really gonna get worn out from him when I get back!!”

 

A flash of blue hazy light came from the earth and figure with angel wings came out of it, it was the spirit of Yami’s mother, Leis. “Oh, really? My son, do not fret.”

 

Yami blinked and looked right at the translucent figure. “M-mom?” Tears wound their way to Yami’s eyes from deep in his heart. He had missed his mother so much in the last few days, but to him it felt like an eternity!

 

Leis nodded. “Yami, the road ahead is barred by challenges. The winds are harsh to the south, too harsh to ride and live.”

 

“What of Yukai?” Yami was getting worried about his love.

 

“No need to fret, she is just fine.” Yami sighed from this reassurance.

 

“But?” Yami knew there was a ‘but’ somewhere.

 

“But, she is returning to her home of birth. She is afraid of you, of the Pharaoh, of Jetna and evil Jola and most of a huge spirit.” Leis was giving a clue to Yukai’s past, but nothing the young Pharaoh could understand.

 

Yami slightly lowered his eyes: /Why can’t she ever just tell me what’s going on without all these riddles?/ Yami tilted his head. “Spirit?”

 

Leis nodded. “Yes, a huge black cat spirit that awaits Yukai’s return. Its fangs are endowed with the urge to taste her blood...”

 

Yami’s eyes widened. “So...so it wasn’t Yukai who killed her people!”

 

Leis shook her head. “No.”

 

“But...but, I thought...”

 

“You thought only what your eyes could show you. You saw the shadows in her eyes, but dearest, the shadows were none other then that cat! You pieced together all of what hooks back to Yukai.” Leis sighed.

 

“So, then the shadows were a cat and the yellow beams were Sennen Blasts...” Yami thought hard. “But, how could Yukai get Sennen Blood into her? That’s a blood that only Yami’s have, creatures that control the Shadow Monsters naturally and need no teach.”

 

Leis faded out. “My son, piece together it just like a puzzle would...”

 

“MOM!!” Yami felt tears burst through his eyelashes and down his smooth cheeks. “Alright.” Yami took in a breath to calm himself, pulled in his wings and began to walk south.

 

As he walked Yami thought hard and complex thoughts. /Okay, so the blasts were the Sennen Blasts from her Sennen Eye and the black thingy was a huge black fur-ball. Yukai’s village aided the men of Apep who killed my father...and aided Livi... Her not telling anyone was probably because she was afraid... No name, that’s a sticky mess... I bet those fireworks were just some sort of decoration for some kind of ceremony... This is a fine lemon, how can I find out Yukai’s past if I can’t even find _her_!/

 

Yami soon found himself looking over huge areas of crops that had been burnt. The beautiful desert sand was quickly changing to a hunted wasteland with ash and coal everywhere. Yami couldn’t believe all of this destruction. Yami walked right to the edge of a high dune that used to be covered in flowers. Yami sighed, all this destruction and for what to be gained?

 


	8. Chapter 8

~Demon Cat~

Yami tilted up his head when he heard Yukai's voice, some kind of chant... Yami ran over the debris and poked his head around an old building’s edge. Yukai was standing next to what looked to be an old area for a fire, singing.

 

“ _On this day...life goes none...nothing we do...can stop this..._

_Death is here...life has left...nothing can be done..._

_I know my fate is gone...I ran from a far..._

_We miss those gone...and pray them back..._

_But they never come to our words of hope and peace..._

_Spirits are more wise and profound...”_

 

Yukai looked up into the sky as the sunlight of Ra was creeping its way up over the horizon. She continued to sing.

 

“ _Time is a wheel in constant motion..._

_Always rolling us along..._

_Tell me who...wants to look back on their youth and wonder..._

_Where have those years gone?_

_I don’t know...what words I can say...to help you..._

_But I do pray, O Crikies, help me find a way..._

_A way to get away from this pain...”_

 

A snicker in the debris came out over the end of the song. Yukai whirled around to it. A huge translucent black cat with hauntingly gold eyes came walking out. It had some scars on its face.

 

“Turai!” Yukai took some steps back. “Go away!” The cat just laughed hideously. “What do you want now?”

 

The cat tilted its head. “Turai wants your blood. You escaped my wrath last time but not twice may you flee!”

 

“Just try and stop me you big dork!” Yukai was frightened but like before showed no signs of it.

 

“Very well, human!” The cat ran forward with high speed. “Prepare for your end!”

 

Yukai gasped, took a step back, freezing. Just as the cat was right in front of Yukai a blast of golden light came out of the Sennen Eye on Yukai’s forehead. The symbol had come back and saved her, again.

 

Yami gasped quietly and whispered. “So, that’s how she survived, the Sennen Eye saved her!”

 

The cat stood up from the debris it had crashed into. “So, you’ve learned to use the Eye to your will, huh? Welp, that won’t save you!” The cat lunged forward. Yukai couldn’t move or speak; with the Sennen Eye still glowing, she closed her eyes tight.

 

“STOP!!” Yami ran over and grabbed Yukai in a tackle just before the cat’s talons hit her.

 

The demon looked at him, tilting its head from right to left, sad from the miss. “Who are you? This doesn’t concern you, human! Leave us, unless you wish to die, too?”

 

Yami stood up, holding Yukai in his arms. “I won’t leave her! You can’t make me, you over grown house cat!”

 

The cat laughed, amused. “This is so fun! I just love terrorizing present day humans, don’t you agree, Pharaoh-boy!” The cat continued to laugh.

 

Yami held tight to Yukai. “No, I don’t...but then again I am a present day human...what the heck are you?”

 

The cat stopped laughing. “I used to be a human, thousands of years ago. There is no record on the first Pharaoh of Egypt because he was turned into a monster from his greed and his allegiance with Apep.”

 

“Apep!?” Yami held his toung, but still listened.

 

“Yes, I was the first Pharaoh of Ra and the first creation of Apep.” The cat continued. “That mighty god bestowed upon me all his magic to do his wonders! Now, my beating heart can even make volcanoes erupt if I chose!” The cat snickered.

 

Yami snickered back. “This will be too easy! Okay, Pharaoh, leave her be! Since you are with Apep’s magic that must mean you cannot attack another Pharaoh because they are under the protection of the other gods, like Ra!” The cat stopped snickering and hissed at Yami.

 

Yukai pushed out of Yami’s stronghold. “It’s me this beast wants, let him take me!”

 

Yami shook his head and wrapped his arms around Yukai. “I could never! I love you!”

 

Yukai ignored Yami’s confession and tried to pull away. “Argh, if you stay here you’re surly going to be killed—God protection or not!”

 

The cat twitched its strong tail. “She’s right, keep my pray and I’ll just send after you my Peeves!”

 

“Peeves?” Yukai and Yami chimed together, looking at the cat curiously. The cat nodded its mighty head holding pearl fangs.

 

Yukai pulled from Yami. “You want me, try and get me!” Yukai ran up the dunes to even more debris.

 

The cat ran after her. “A chase? This should be fun!”

 

Yukai tumbled and climbed through the huge and small pieces of debris. “O Crikies, shed your wisdom to me, please. I can’t beat this thing alone.”

 

Yami ran after the cat into the piles of debris. “Yukai!” Yami asked under his breath for Ra to aid him. Yami then remembered a chant Paradox had taught him when he was little to stop and reverse magic and if the magic took on a form with a heart the beast would die and the magic’s effects would end. “Hey, I know!” Yami thought for a second. “How’d it go again?”

 

The panther jumped onto a pile of debris, laughing sinisterly. “If I can’t get you I’ll just squish you!”

 

“I remember! Hold on, Yukai!” Yami climbed farther into the sea of debris after the golden light that only he could see from her Sennen Eye. Yami began to chant: “Deplete the magic, go to the mart, I have a beating heart!” He repeated it over and over and over again.

 

Suddenly the cat was surrounded by a blur of golden light coming from every direction. The cat bared its teeth back and hissed at Yami, wherever he was. The cat then jumped up into the sky and disappeared in a flash of black clouds. Yami poked his head out of the debris and sighed.

 

Yami. “Whew...glad that’s over.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

~After The Demon Subsides ~

Yami looked up and saw it begin to rain. Yami looked down and sighed quietly and began to sift through the debris for Yukai. After a few minutes he found her, huddling under a pile of ash and coal. Yami gave himself a quick smile, glad that she was all right and got a little closer to her. After he did so, he pulled out his wings once more so he can shield her from the rain.

 

“You O.K.?” Yami tapped Yukai’s shoulder. Yukai opened her eyes. Her Sennen Eye had now faded into a thing of the past.

 

“Yami?” Yukai asked sourly as she stood up. Yukai then noticed his wings and softly gasped. Yami helped Yukai out of the debris and held her tight.

 

Yami sighed. “Yukai...will you listen to me now?” Yukai was too tired to answer or even get away from him so she simply nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to kiss you back there and I didn’t mean to scare you either. I didn’t mean what I said, I didn’t mean to throw you, and I didn’t mean any of it.”

 

Yukai nodded. “I’m sorry as well. And, forgiven.”

 

“As you are.” Yami held Yukai from him and knelt to her level, looking into her eyes with pure passion for her. “Can you tell me why I saved you and why I kissed you?” Yukai thought for a second and then shook her head. She hadn’t heard his confession earlier. Yami sighed. Yami gave her a meek smile and wrapped his wings around Yukai, putting them both into a soft cocoon of feathers.

 

Yukai looked into his eyes, hers filled with confusion. “Yami, why did you kiss and save me?”

 

Yami gave her a sweet smile. “How could I do anything else? I love you, Yukai. I don’t want anything to ever harm you.”

 

Yukai allowed herself to be pulled into his strong arms once more. Yami held her lovingly; she was the most important thing to him...aside from one other thing, his little brother who had disappeared long ago. Yukai looked up to her Pharaoh with a soft smile on her lush lips. Yami returned the smile with his own, his own rare soft smile that only few have ever seen.

 

“Now, what do you say we get back to the Pharaoh?” Yami asked, ruffling Yukai’s bangs gently. Yukai giggled and nodded. Yami folded back his wings and wrapped his arms around Yukai. “Better hang on.” Yukai meekly smiled, but wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Uh...Pharaoh, you should know that I’m scared of highs...” Yukai pointed out to Yami a moment later.

 

“Then just burry your head into my neck plate, it shouldn’t be long.” Yami said. He flew up as Yukai closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his neck plate.

 

Later, that evening, Yami landed at the Pharaoh’s front doors and walked on in. He let go of Yukai, as she let go of him and followed him in through the halls. Yami walked back to his bedroom and turned to Yukai. “Yukai?” Yukai looked at him. “Why don’t you sleep in my room tonight? I bet it’s gonna be warmer then the Servant’s Corridors.”

 

Yukai shook her head. “No, thanks, Pharaoh. It is against—“

 

“Against what? Oh!” Yami nodded his head up and down. “Against the rules.” He shook his head playfully. “That musta slipped my mind...” Yami held his head still and gave a playful, mischievous grin to Yukai. “C’mon in!” He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room, closed the door and pushed her back against it all in one movement. Yami had his hands on either side of Yukai’s shoulders. “You may not be allowed in, but who am I to care?”

 

Yukai shook her head, smiling at the Pharaoh. His attempts to go against every single Pharaoh rule ever made were downright...hilarious! Yami walked over to his huge bed and pulled down the covers and climbed in. He yawned and flopped back against the pillow.

 

He then tipped his head to Yukai. “You gonna sleep by the door?”

 

Yukai gave him a playful mean pout-like smile. “No. I’m going to sleep here.” She walked over to a corner and lay down.

 

Yami shook his head smiling. “Suit yourself. Night.”

 

“Good night, Pharaoh.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

~The Northern Pharaoh Arrives~

/’I love you...’ is what I had said to her, but...did I really mean it?/ Yami thought to himself the next morning. The sun was brightly shining on the horizon to the east. Yami was just in a pair of robes that covered his waist; he was standing on the balcony outside his room. /Love? Does...she love me back? Oh, how I wish!/

 

Yami heard a yawn from inside his room. Poking his head in through the door to the balcony, Yami saw Yukai waking up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened them and blinked a few times. She raised her left hand to stifle the next yawn and then looked around the room, presumably for Yami.

 

Yami gave a light laugh. “Looking for me?” Yukai looked to him and nodded. “Well, I’m right here. I didn’t leave you alone.”

 

Yukai nodded silently. Yami frowned and walked over to her. Yukai stood up and began to walk to the door to leave to begin her morning duties. Yami took her arm. Yukai stopped and looked back at him.

 

/What could he want?/ Yukai thought as Yami gave her his normal, mischievous grin. Yukai gave a small worried frown. /Uh-oh. I’ve heard that that smile means death to some.../

 

Yami titled his face forward to brush a kiss on his love’s lips. /Darn!/ Yami yelled in his mind as Yukai grabbed a pillow from his bed and he ended up kissing it. Yami frowned and pulled away, slightly giggling.

 

“Guess you _don’t_ want me to kiss you, eh?” He guessed aloud. Yukai still held up the pillow. Yami chuckled. “I’m not going to kiss you if that’s what you don’t want.”

 

Yukai carefully lowered the pillow. “Honestly?” Yami nodded. Yukai blinked herself to her senses quickly and pulled from the Pharaoh’s grip. “Well, the Northern Pharaoh should be arriving within the next few hours. I’m gonna go...uh...you know.” Yukai gave a quick wave before she disappeared out the door with a quick “Bye, your highness!”

 

~^ Later That Day ^~

Yukai covered her head as she went running out of the kitchen and down the hall. “I was only trying to help!” She yelled as she ducked a pot.

 

Cookie stuck her head out of the kitchen, tossing another spatula. “Stay outta my kitchen ya rotten brat!”

 

Yami came walking by, hearing the ruckus. He grabbed Yukai’s wrist and pulled her back to the kitchen.

 

Yami sort of lectured her, to hide his love for her from the cook. “Listen, Yukai. Pharaoh is expecting a big welcome and we want to make sure that he doesn’t get disappointed and orders war, right?” Yukai was able to answer his question as he spoke so quickly. “Right. Now, I need you and Cookie to work together and cook the feast.”

 

Cookie crossed her big arms. She was a dirty lady. She was big and mean, even her brown eyes spelled death. “Sire, this twig can’t cook sushi.” Yami looked at Cookie for her normal sarcastic add-on to a statement. “She _is_ the sushi!” Yukai sighed. “I can’t work with a brat who can’t even get a single mint leaf off of the plant without killing the plant!”

 

Yami frowned, knowing that that was the truth. He looked at Yukai who was slightly nibbling on her bottom lip. “I don’t care! We just have to make sure that Pharaoh doesn’t turn _us_ into sushi!”

 

Cookie and Yukai both nodded. As soon as Yami was well out of earshot Cookie and Yukai started arguing over what was they should cook for the guest and his vassals. They ended up agreeing on Yukai just doing small tasks and Cookie taking the big labor.

 

When the sun was close to its time of setting camels arrived in the city. Word quickly spread to Pharaoh Yami that Pharaoh Rio (Seto Kaiba) and his vassals were now moments from the Pharaoh’s gates. All of the workers, servants and slaves in the Pharaoh hurried around and got the feast table’s finishing touches done.

 

Yami went down the halls with his two best, best mannered that is, bodyguards. Jounouchi was in a highly expensive and flashy outfit, with his broad sword at his waist and a dagger on the other side of his waist. Honnda (Tristan Taylor “Honnda Hiroto”) was the other. He was wearing the same outfit as Jounouchi but instead of a sword he carried a strong metal swallow on his back. It was sharp on both ends and was made of iron; it was a very good weapon for anyone who likes poles and swords.

 

Yami dressed in his formal Pharaoh clothes. Surprisingly enough, for how big of a struggle it was for the royal dressers to get him into it, it was quite comfortable. (And didn’t really need a big fuss for him to put on something that looked uncomfortable from the start.) He wore his Dragon Crown on his forehead. It was a third crown of his and was worn on the most import occasions only, like the arrival of another Pharaoh or wedding. Not the kind of thing you’d wear on a date. To match his crown, he wore a gold armlet on his left arm. On his forearms he wore a gold and obsidian cover with ruby gems in it. He wore two gold rings on his left middle finger and thick gold on his right middle finger. As a sort of match, Yami wore a long dark purple cape that had a hood if he wished to cover his interestingly wild hair.

 

When Rio came in the doors, Yami noticed that he was in a similar outfit. But instead of a complex yellow sash and forest green material for the robe, it was a cyan sash and dark blue for the robe. He, too, wore a long cape-like cloak that was a messy brown. His sandy brown hair was neatly brushed and he wore the same Dragon crown on his forehead. He didn’t wear the armlet or the forearm covers. He did wear one big gold fan-down-like earring on each ear lobe.

 

Yami held his arm to the side. “Please, do come in, Pharaoh.”

 

Rio nodded, his cold cobalt eyes staring at Yami’s waist. Rio walked past Yami, and, with Jounouchi leading the way, the four made their way down to the banquet hall. Yami ordered Jounouchi and Honnda to go in, ahead of them, because they had something to discuss. They followed the orders without complaint and walked in.

 

Yami took Rio’s arm and led him away from the door until they were about fifteen feet away. Yami looked around quickly and then sighed heavily. Rio frowned at this.

 

“Mmm, is my dear prince not happy?” Rio pulled Yami to him so his back was at his chest. Rio trailed his right hand down and rubbed softly at Yami’s sex through the fabric.

 

Yami slightly moaned from the pleasure but pulled from Rio’s arms. Rio blinked. “I’m sorry, Rio. I don’t love you anymore. I still enjoy your company, yes, and most defiantly I thank you for all of that pleasure you have given me in the past. Rio, I want to be like a normal man and love a woman.”

 

Rio nodded. “I understand. I, too, have fallen in love with a woman. Whom do you love? A stable girl? A servant? The girl who helps you wash your back?”

 

Yami shook his head. “No. I love a slave. She is my main servant, however, and I’ve already told her of how I feel.”

 

“Then why not show her?” Rio asked.

 

Yami sighed. “It’s different between you and me. We’ve seen each other bare before, but me....I’ve never seen a female bare.”

 

“I see.” Rio nodded. He felt his belly rumble with hunger and he knew that Yami needed a subject change. “So, what’s for dinner? I’m mighty hungry!”

 

Yami held up his left hand with his index finger stretched out and slightly waving with his mouth open. “Uh...you know? I don’t even know. I let my main servant and my cook work together, which is kinda dangerous... So, uh...the food is unpredictable by me!”

 

Rio laughed. “Interesting! You don’t even know what you’re going to eat! For all you know, it could be your main servant’s heart!”

 

Yami laughed sarcastically. “Ha-hah! You know, that wasn’t funny. I love her.”

 

Rio held up a hand, gagging down his laughs. “Aw. You know what? I’m sorry. I know and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.” He paused. “Can we go eat now?” Both boys—Pharaohs, rather—laughed and walked to the doors to the banquet hall.

 

Rio held out his arm. “After you.”

 

Yami held out his arm. “Oh, no. After you.”

 

“Youngest first.”

 

Yami shook his head. “Oh, no. No. Not tonight. Oldest first.”

 

“Shortest first.”

 

“Tallest first.”

 

“Ruler first.”

 

Yami paused. “Then that means we’d both go in. Aw! Shall we?”

 

Rio took the offered arm, laughing. “Lets!”

 

Together, the two entered the banquet hall, arm in arm. Yami guided Rio over to where he was to sit and then sat down himself. After a quick toast, thank to the gods and a few questions from the vassals they began to eat.

 

Yami peered around at his company. /Where’s Yukai?/ He thought not seeing his main servant and love. Yami poked Jounouchi’s shoulder. “Where’s Yukai?”

 

Jounouchi leaned down to Yami’s level and whispered back. “Rumor is: Cookie stuffed her into the cookin’ pot and we’re eatin’ her now.” Yami hit Jounouchi’s arm. Jounouchi shrugged. “What?! Okay, truth is: She was said to be seen walking into the forbidden halls.”

 

Yami sagged his shoulders. He’d have to wait until Rio was finished talking with him and the main part of the feast was over, he couldn’t leave his guest just to look for his main servant. She wasn’t mandatory and it was rude to leave before the main part of a feast or not arrive until after it.

 

“Thanks.” Yami said and Jounouchi stood back up.

 


	11. Chapter 11

~Arrested~

As soon as the great dinner was over Yami headed to the forbidden halls.

 

The forbidden halls were just a dozen of corridors and rooms that only a royal or person with special permission may enter. There is also a room within the corridors that only Duel Monsters may enter, a room where they relax and wait to be summoned, that room is called the Shadow Realm. There is another special room, the inner sanctum that is a garden. Yami and his mother’s spirit protect the garden; together they worked hard and made the place a paradise with Paradox. To complete their work, Paradox casted a spell upon the garden so that it would be magical and forever live, with Yami as its protector.

 

Yami was just about to open the locked stone door when Paradox came walking up to him. Paradox looked a bit worried, but still he bowed formerly.

 

“My lord, the High Priest Slysheen wishes to have a meeting with you.” Paradox smiled.

 

“Oh? What of?” Yami asked, stopping, wishing he could go looking for Yukai.

 

“He said it’s something about the forbidden halls.” Paradox answered. Yami’s heart grew cold. Slysheen only wanted to have permission to enter the godly corridors, and what could he want from them now?

 

Yami nodded. “All right. I shall see him. Where is he?”

 

Paradox pointed to the throne room door. “In the throne room, sire.” Yami nodded. “Ye wishes me to accompany ye?”

 

A slight giggle crept out of Yami’s lips. “You know me so well.”

 

Yami and Paradox headed to the throne room. Yami entered first, this time not tripping into the pillar. Yami walked to the throne. Slysheen was standing beside the throne, which he gave a nod to let Yami know that he honored him.

 

Yami seated himself into the throne and watched as Slysheen circled in front of him. Paradox followed up to Yami’s side.

 

“Sire,” Slysheen began, “I wish to execute someone who has gone against all wishes of the royal family and betrayed their trust.”

 

“Very well, after I know who this person is will I consider your order of wisdom.” Yami rested his head on his right enclosed fist, propping it up.

 

Slysheen gave a nod and stood up. “But of course.” He turned to Jounouchi who was standing behind a pillar holding some chains attached to something. “Ack-nah! Tsu vare!” Slysheen ordered Jounouchi in a strange toung. Yami looked to Paradox for the translation.

 

“Bring her in. Now.” Paradox translated. “It’s the spoken language of the god Anubis.” Yami nodded and watched Jounouchi pull Yukai out from behind the pillar and up to the throne. She was tied up in the chains, looked a little beaten up and was glaring at Slysheen.

 

Yami stood up. “What is the meaning of this? Why have you arrested my slave?” Yami was defiantly angered; he didn’t want to see Yukai get hurt in any number of ways.

 

Slysheen gave him a jester to remain calm. Yami was confused, but did nothing but glare at Slysheen. Slysheen yelled something else to Jounouchi in the language of Anubis.

 

Yami looked to Paradox. Paradox held up his right hand. “Bring in the thieves. Now.” Yami turned his attention back to Slysheen. /What is this devious snake concocting in his web, what is going on in his flea mind, and why won’t he tell me?/ Yami thought to himself. /Will he betray me?/

 

Jetna and Jola dragged in later Bakur and Mariku. Both boys were tied up in the same amount of chains. Bakur was wearing a red and brown designed outfit that the merchants and commoners wear. Mariku, on the other hand, was dressed in ratty brown garments that swayed to his middle leg, past this knee. Bakur, Mariku and Yukai all had their hands bound together with thick rough cord.

 

As Bakur was shoved up to the throne so he was standing next to Yukai, he gave her a quick glance, after he glared at Jetna, who had dragged him in. Mariku was putting up more of a fight and was tackled to the ground by Jola next to Bakur.

 

Yami clapped his hands together twice. “Enough! What is this? A parade of thieves and slaves?”

 

Jetna and Jola laughed slightly. Slysheen cleared his throat. “Sire, I found your slave coming out of the forbidden halls with these two. Clearly she has been helping them to steal. They are all just a pack of tomb raiders and deserve to die.”

 

“Mat-tsu ka he-neh ha!” Bakur yelled to Slysheen.

 

Slysheen kicked him to the ground. “Bite your toung, liar!” Yukai knelt down by Bakur.

 

“Leave him alone, monster!” Yukai yelled to Slysheen. Slysheen glared at her.

 

“See? Clearly she is working with these two from the start.” Slysheen smiled. “She can’t be trusted. These three should rot in jail or suffer the Hon Dai?”

 

Yami looked at Yukai longingly. “No.”

 

“Sire, by law...if a slave or servant is found with thieves she must be punished with them.” Paradox noted.

 

Yami blinked. “Yukai?”

 

Yukai stood back up. “Punish me if you will, but I will not allow you to kill my brother. He is all the family that I have left and I won’t even dare to let you kill his friend.” Bakur stood up and Mariku glanced at Yukai curiously. “They are my family. They have been stealing to sell off the goods so that they may buy resources for us. Before I was taken from the rubble of my home we lived together. They have become apart of my life and they have bonded with my soul forever.”

 

Yami slumped back into the throne. “Then, I must punish you with them.”

 

“He-veh hemyk neh-lak Ra vou to vra ska joui klo koo joo ay non yay?” Bakur asked.

 

Yukai translated. “Don’t the thoughts of Ra and mercy of him tell you the truth?”

 

“I don’t know what he’s telling me now.” Yami pointed out. “Take the trio to my corridors.”

 

“Sire!” Slysheen protested. “You know the law and the fate of these three. They must be killed or exiled.”

 

Yami stood up. “That was an order, Slysheen! Jetna! Jola! Jounouchi! Do you three wish to tamper with my tested anger?”

 

Jetna shook his head and yanked on Bakur’s arm. “C’mon, swine!” Jola got off of Mariku and shoved him out of the throne room with Jetna. Jounouchi pulled on the chains around Yukai and pulled her from the room.

 

Slysheen bowed. “Sire, they were found with these.” He held up the Inverted Millennium Puzzle, the same thing as the Millennium Puzzle only upside down. It was completed. He then held up the Millennium Rod and Millennium Ring. “These items have great power that that lot of swine don’t require to posses.”

 

Yami waved his hand at Slysheen to leave. “We shall see.” Slysheen left the room, leaving the items.

 

Paradox rested his hand on Yami’s shoulder after he sat back down. “Ye are wise and learning more every day now.”

 

Yami smiled and stood up. “Thanks. I’ll go see that our guests don’t get beheaded.” Paradox nodded.

 

Yami walked back to his corridors and dismissed the three guards after they unbound Yukai, Bakur and Mariku from the chains and cord. Yami offered the trio to sit on his immense bed. Yami made sure no one could see in by closing the drapes with several layers and locking his room door.

 

Yami paced back and forth in front of them. Bakur was sitting by Yukai, his arms on her shoulders. Mariku was messing around with a spear he had taken from one of Yami’s statues. Yami noticed Mariku, walked over and snatched the spear.

 

“Stop that.” Yami gave a slight glare at him. Mariku laid back by Bakur in a pout.

 

“Punish Mariku and myself if you will, sire, but Yukai has done nothing wrong. She did none of the stealing.” Bakur said, petting Yukai’s hair, which was tied down like normal.

 

Yami nodded. “How can I harm her?” Bakur blinked. “Okay, first of all: Yukai, which of these clowns is your brother?”

 

“Bakur.” Yukai said, clinging onto Bakur. Yukai hadn’t seen him in a few weeks and had missed his company obviously.

 

Yami started to pace again. “Okay. Lemme see if I’ve got the story right. Bakur and Mariku stole from the temples and graves for the goods to sell in the markets so that they can buy you three food and stuff?”

 

“Exactly.” Mariku nodded. “We never meant any real harm. We’re just trying to live.”

 

“Okay.” Yami said. “So, after Yukai was taken hostage.”—

 

“That happened because she was waiting at our camp for us to return to her with some food.” Bakur interrupted.

 

Yami nodded. “Okay. She was taken to Alexandria, to the north, right?”

 

“Yes.” Mariku answered. “We met up with her at night and concocted a plan to get her free. The next day we took the men’s camels and created a huge stir at the docks.”

 

“That’s how I got covered with mud. Because someone pushed me into the mud.” Yukai added, glaring at Mariku.

 

“Well, you’re the one who punched me.” Mariku argued.

 

“I thought you were one of the those men when you picked me up like that, so barbarian like!” Yukai protested.

 

“I get it.” Yami interrupted. “So, then I heard word of her and ordered Jounouchi to make sure that you were pulled to Cairo.”

 

“Right.” Bakur glanced at Yami. “Since our escape plan had failed we just had no choice but to follow in hopes of saving her life.”

 

“I spotted them in the market here in Cairo, but Jetna and Jola refused to let me see the apple cart that they were hiding at.” Yukai watched Yami pace.

 

“All right.” Yami scratched his hair, still pacing. “Now, how did you three meet up again?”

 

“Last night they told me to meet them in the forbidden corridors. So, this morning, while you were all dining I figured it was the perfect time for me to make my escape.” Yukai explained. “Slysheen saw me enter and spread word through the guards. He followed me in and had us three arrested. After the banquet he had you informed of us and then you know the rest.”

 

Yami blinked a few minutes and then shook his head. He stopped pacing and looked at Bakur. “Okay, so what’s with marshmallow here holding you?”

 

“The name’s Bakur!” Bakur yelled.

 

“He’s my brother. He and Mariku followed me and the nasty men all through the desert. They watched my beatings and got some of their own in the process. I’ve missed him dearly. He is my best friend and would never let anything harm me if he can stop it.” Yukai pointed out.

 


	12. Chapter 12

~The Death Of A King~

Much later that night, Yami was sitting in the throne room, halfway asleep. He was supposed to be in with Paradox, Slysheen and all the other high ranked people in an important meeting down the hall. Yami had gotten bored and new Paradox could handle anything so he excused himself, only to be bored more. Yukai was showing her brother and Mariku around the Pharaoh.

 

Yami sighed. It was dark in the throne room, but for a few torches and guards standing outside. A dark shadow crept its way quickly up to Yami and behind the throne.

 

Yami lifted up his arms in a stretch to yawn. “Man! This is so boring!!” He proclaimed.

 

Strong, unfamiliar, arms snaked their way quickly around Yami, one bounding his mouth closed. Yami grew uncomfortable. Yami looked back behind him. A dark skinned man was standing behind him. He had blue eyes and strong lithe arms.

 

Yami struggled and fell out of the throne with the man on top of him. Yami bit the hand covering his mouth and squirmed out from underneath the large muscular body. The man stretched out his hand and grabbed Yami’s ankle, pulling him to the ground.

 

“Don’t run away from a fan who adores you.” The man said. “Don’t run to a girl who can’t even give you the pleasure your body desires.”

 

Yami looked back to the man as he pulled and stood up. “Shut your lip. I will go to whomever I choose and you can’t stop me!”

 

The man stood up, he soared a few good inches above Yami, and he was taller than Rio as well. “Who says I can’t stop you?”

 

“I do.” Yami said quickly.

 

“Really? Do you honestly think that the God of Life and Death will let you run from your death now?” The man’s face barred an evil grin. In a swift movement he had Yami in his arms, and Yami’s waist tightly against his own. “You will not face your death and so I will kill your body and trap your mind into that pendant you wear around your neck.”

 

The man stopped Yami from protesting with a deep kiss. Yami’s eyes grew wide and he tried to break free, but to no avail for the other man was much stronger than him.

 

The man began to rip off Yami’s clothing as his toung was running all the way through Yami’s mouth. The man pushed Yami up against a wall as his hands began to feel his smooth flesh. Yami was at a loss for words. What was he doing? Why couldn’t Yami find the strength to push him away when he knew that it was inside him?

 

The man pulled from the kiss. “A great body you live in, Pharaoh.” The man said coolly as he ran his hands everywhere over Yami’s bare body. “You are truly one who holds the power of the God Osiris, but why don’t you stop me with his power?”

 

Yami closed his eyes. /He’s right. I can feel the power to stop him and even kill him, but why can’t I come to grips with it? Is human imperfection taking control of my soul? A soul that has been bound to become immortal is still mortal and bound by the rules of humans?/

 

“You seem confused about your existence and what is happening to you now.” The man rubbed a hand on the Pharaoh’s manhood. “Let me explain. You are bound by the rules and laws of the human mortal race because you are afraid to become immortal in thought of losing someone you love dear.”

 

Yami opened his eyes wearily. “What are you saying? A Pharaoh cannot be allowed to love, it is a crime.”

 

The man rubbed harder. “Exactly. I am here to punish you for the crimes you have committed.” Yami’s eyes grew wide with fear. “I am the human form of Osiris, the God of Judgment. You have fallen in love with the other Pharaoh, you have fallen in love with a slave girl who has served your enemies who killed your father and yet you still cannot come to grips with punishing her. Instead, you saved her from the death that I ordered upon her.”

 

“You ordered that monster to attack?” Yami asked wearily, trying to yank his body away.

 

The man pushed his body against Yami’s. “That I did. You interfered. Loving another Pharaoh, loving a rival and acting against a God’s decision is of the highest rank of betrayal to his homeland. Your death awaits you in the most painful act of punishment ever. Feel your death, Pharaoh Yami Amenhotep.”

 

The man tore apart his own clothing, lifted up Yami so that he was against the wall and at the man’s level. The man pushed his manhood inside of Yami’s opening, he was dry and it hurt. Yami’s eyes began to tear as he felt his skin ripping and his body growing hot. Yami began to gasp, as his face flustered.

 

Yami moaned out a few words. “St-stop... Please, Osiris, I beg of you...”

 

The man shook his head. “You have done a hellish crime and must be punished. As a God, it is my duty to judge you and you have failed.”

 

Yami’s screams were heard down the halls of the Pharaoh as the human form of Osiris pushed and tore and thrust hellish movements on Yami’s body. After ten minutes of this pain Yami felt himself release and the man dropped him to the ground. Yami lay there, breathing heavily.

 

Yami began to sit up. His face was met with a hard kick and his head banged against the wall. Osiris kneeled down to his level. “Feel death, Yami.” He began to punch and kick Yami where the pain in his body was the most.

 

Every now and then the man would give him a painful hard thrust into Yami’s bloody body. He continued his punishment for an hour. When Yami felt like he could just die then and there Osiris stood up and looked to the pillars on the left.

 

Yukai was standing there, in shock and stunned. Osiris kicked Yami hard in the gut and then tossed a blade at his heart. Yami screamed in hellish pain.

 

Osiris clapped his hands together. “Yami you have done a number of crimes in your life, I had thought to only over-look them but what you have done is something that may not be forgiven. I seal your soul away into the Millennium Puzzle for going against the orders of a God. There you shall remain for thousands of years until someone solves it and when that happens if you dare act out any acts to harm who’s vessel you shall share then your soul shall be sent to Ra and you shall be eaten, alive.”

 

A light left Yami’s body and zoomed into the puzzle around his neck. Osiris removed the pendant from the dead body and threw it against the ground. The puzzle broke into its original pieces; there they lay scattered on the ground. The God bent down and picked up every single piece and placed it into the Forbidden Memories box that came floating to him. He closed up the box and then hurled it out into the desert sand through a window.

 

Yukai began to back away but Yami’s brother, Mallid, grabbed her and took her over to the God. Osiris looked Yukai over briefly and then with a wave of his hand dismissed Mallid away. Mallid left the room with Yukai. Osiris knelt down and pulled up the dead body.

 

He pulled out a sword and began to slice up the body into millions of bloody pieces. After he finished with the body he took every single piece and laid them at the feet of the statue of Seth in the shrine that was in the Pharaoh.

 

He straightened up. “If Seth really does have a fondness for you, Yami, then he shall rebuild your body and keep it hidden until you come to reclaim it after you have saved a life of your new vessel.” In a flash of light the human form of Osiris was gone, and a huge dragon was in its place.

 

The dragon soared out of the Pharaoh and began to seal the Duel Monsters into stone statues.


	13. Chapter 13

~A Loyal Servant~

Yukai shook and began to swing her body every which way as she was dragged out of the throne room. “Unhand me! Let me go!”

 

Mallid gave an evil laugh. “Why should I?”

 

Yukai twisted her head and bit Mallid’s arm. A yelp came from the older boy’s mouth as he flung Yukai up into the air. Her body twisted and whirled as she tried to get a smooth landing. She fell into a glass pot on a table that rocked and fell onto the floor shattering.

 

Yukai stood up abruptly. “I will not be forced by a hyena for much longer. You allowed your brother to die!”

 

Mallid shrugged. “He was weak. You think you can stop even a God’s orders?”

 

An old harsh voice came from behind Mallid. “Move aside and let me gaze upon Pharaoh’s identical beauty.”

 

Mallid moved to the left and tilted his head down. “As you wish.”

 

A man dressed very fancy came walking past him. He had short blonde hair and cobalt blue eyes, like the sea. A forest green cape draped over his shoulders and to his ankles. His chest was bare and smooth, as his waist was covered in a white silk sheet and a royal purple and blue sash to hold it. He wore fancy golden sandals. His wrists had gold rings and his fingers were covered in fine silver rings. His arms had priceless rhyme stones imbedded on gold and silver armlets. His skin was a ghost white, but looked to have some tan.

 

“So, you are the Pharaoh’s main slave, yes?” The man asked.

 

Yukai glared coldly at him. “Perhaps and perhaps not.” Hate and anger burned fiercely in her purple eyes, directed at Mallid and the man.

 

“I suppose I won’t get a straight answer from you then.” He concluded. “Can you tell me your name?”

 

“Tell you my name?” Yukai asked back. “I believe your name is a valuable that is priceless that one wears for all their life.”

 

“I’ll tell you mine.” The man countered.

 

Yukai’s eyes grew suspicious of the man. “Fine. Who are you?”

 

“My name is Yiu.” He said flatly. “I was a high ranked knight serving under the laws of Pharaoh Shou and his main wife, Leis.”

 

“You won’t find them.” Yukai said. “Her royal majesty killed herself. Pharaoh Shou died in the war earlier.”

 

“And their second son, Yami?” Yiu questioned.

 

“Is dead.” Yukai said bluntly, as if there were no meaning in those words to her. On the inside, she was a disaster. Covered in tears and the idea of her friend and possible love being dead.

 

“I see.” Yiu gave a nod, understanding the situation Yukai might be in. “I would like for you to come with me.”

 

“Why, sir? My duties lie here, in protecting what remains of my Pharaoh.” Yukai pointed out.

 

Yiu grew somewhat mad with Yukai, a ravishing beauty before his very eyes and she would not come to him. “I understand that, but since he is dead...don’t you find it a waste to care of a carcass of a Pharaoh?”

 

“That ‘carcass’, as you speak, was my Pharaoh and still is. He is immortal and lives forever within my soul.” Yukai yelled back.

 

Yiu looked to Mallid. “Prince, gather up what remains of the Pharaoh and throw it in the sea.” He turned his attention to Yukai. “If you feel so strongly for the Pharaoh then perhaps you would like to join him?”

 

“That would be far to gracious of an act for a swine like you can do!” Yukai yelled.

 

Yiu yelled back. “Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!”

 

“Go ahead, call me whatever pleases you, m’ lord. That won’t make any difference to me. The only person’s words who matter to me are that of his royal majesty, Pharaoh Yami Amenhotep.”

 

Yiu glared, and watched as Yukai turned and walked away, as her flesh bled from the cuts of the glass. Mallid took a step forward, “Mage?”

 

“Kill her.”

 

That night, Yiu held a meeting of those closest to Yami and Yukai. He spoke greatly of Leis, Shou, Yami and even Yukai. He closed up the night prayer for their souls to rest in peace by saying, “May they all live forever within this planet, and the true strength of their hearts is filled with love and compassion. The death of the Pharaohs, the Pharaoh’s mother and his main slave is a sad and terribly tragedy that must be understood by all.”

 

While leaving Jounouchi, Paradox and Rio met in the front gardens under the moonlight.

 

Jounouchi stamped his foot. “Dammit! Now, we have no Pharaoh and no one to take up the throne.”

 

“I don’t trust that cowardly snake, Yiu! I’m betting he killed Yami himself!” Rio growled.

 

Paradox clapped his hands. “Calm yourselves, boys. Yiu didn’t kill Yami, but he ordered Mallid to kill Yukai. As for Yami’s death, that was ordered as a punishment by the God Osiris.”

 

“Punishment?” Rio echoed.

 

“Fer what?” Jounouchi asked.

 

“For, one, loving another Pharaoh. Two, loving a main slave though she aided in his father’s death and not killing her; and a few more crimes that even I am not aware of. I’m sorry for your personal loses boys.” Paradox finished. “Yukai said loyal and true words from her heart in the end and as such, I shall guarantee you two to meet up with both Yami and her once again in time.”

 

“When?” Rio and Jounouchi questioned.

 

“When the time is right. Remember, you can create your own future, but you cannot alter your destinies.” Paradox smiled at the two.


	14. Chapter 14

~Blood On Stone~

Yiu looked to Mallid. “Prince, gather up what remains of the Pharaoh and throw it in the sea.” He turned his attention to Yukai. “If you feel so strongly for the Pharaoh then perhaps you would like to join him?”

 

“That would be far to gracious of an act for a swine like you can do!” Yukai yelled.

 

Yiu yelled back. “Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!”

 

“Go ahead, call me whatever pleases you, m’ lord. That won’t make any difference to me. The only person’s words who matter to me are that of his royal majesty, Pharaoh Yami Amenhotep.”

 

Yiu glared, and watched as Yukai turned and walked away, as her flesh bled from the cuts of the glass. Mallid took a step forward, “Mage?”

 

“Kill her.”

 

Mallid disappeared down the halls after Yukai. He found her in the throne room, sitting at the foot of the Pharaoh’s throne.

 

The only lights into the room were the few torches that remained lit and the sparkling sunlight that danced in the windows and onto the stone. Mallid quietly took off his shoes and walked over to Yukai.

 

Yukai heard his steps and stood up, facing him. “Yes, your highness?”

 

Mallid shrugged. “Nothing in particular.” He stepped closer, his front against Yukai’s. He took his hand and tilted her head to look up. “Surrender me your flesh.”

 

“You may have my flesh, but never my heart nor soul.” Yukai answered, jerking her head from his hand and stepping back.

 

Mallid stepped closer and pushed Yukai so that she was sitting in the throne. He waved up a finger, “Naughty, naughty. Only a royal one may sit there.”

 

“To Pharaoh, I am royal.” Yukai glared up at Mallid.

 

Mallid made her shift, so that Yukai was sitting, facing Mallid, on his lap and he was in the throne. “Beautiful body.” He commented, running his hands over her delicate frame through the clothing.

 

“Yet, it’s not yours.” Yukai watched him. She couldn’t fight back for her rights against a prince. She was just a servant.

 

Mallid forced Yukai into a kiss with her mouth open, him running his tongue (sp?) all through her mouth. Tasting the sweet peppermint in his senses made Mallid urge for more.

 

Mallid let lose and wild, allowing his body to continue the work for him. After both were bare, Mallid remembered he was to kill Yukai, not enjoy her.

 

He closed his lips around one of her nipples and began to suck. Yukai swallowed her gasps and moans of pain. With every second the pain grew.

 

Soon a sweet liquid came out, but Mallid continued to suck. He continued until Yukai couldn’t bear the pain any more and screamed in pain. The scream went as music to Mallid’s ears, as he left that nipple and began on the other.

 

A short time later, Yukai was bleeding from not only her cuts but also from her nipples. She was screaming loud in pain as Mallid drove himself harder into her with each second.

 

Every few seconds he would move more quickly. Yukai was trapped on this hellish roller coaster of death and couldn’t escape it. Her strength was gone, as well were her rights. If this had been Yami instead she could yell for him to cease, but he lived in only spirit now. Yukai could only hope that he wasn’t seeing this.

 

A few hours later, in the dungeon Bakur and Mariku were being whipped on the back by daggers. After their backs were covered in blood, Bakur hit the main guard there with his head and allowed the chance for Mariku to get away.

 

Mariku took it and ran out of the room. Bakur tripped the guard that tried to run after his comrade. Bakur sat down and, with his foot, grabbed a dagger from an unconscious guard and cut the ropes on his wrists. He stood up with the dagger and bare-footed ran out after Mariku.

 

He followed the trail of blood and hit anyone on the way. Mariku was only a few corners away, Bakur knew this when he noticed Rio on the ground with a bloody nose. He had the ropes in hand that had been around Mariku’s wrists.

 

Bakur turned a few corners more, found Mariku and they hid into a fancy trunk. They heard someone enter the room. The person picked up one side of the trunk and began to drag it out.

 

Rio’s voice came from the door of the room. “No, no. That one!”

 

The trunk was slammed down onto the floor, knocking Mariku on top of Bakur and their lips met. They held still, for fear of moving would catch the mover’s and Rio’s attention.

 

A female’s voice came nearby as they heard the dragging of another trunk. “Sorry, Pharaoh. What do I do with the other trunk?”

 

“Leave it.” Rio’s footsteps echoed out of the room.

 

Bakur and Mariku didn’t dare move until they were sure the female was out and long gone. Mariku sat up and slammed open the lid.

 

“Oh, Ra!” He cried in a loud whisper. “You need a breath mint!”

 

Bakur shoved him out of the trunk as he sat up coughing. “And you don’t?!”

 

Mariku glared at Bakur. “Watch it!”

 

An old voice came from the door. “Oh, my, I believe I’ve found two thieves.”

 

Mariku looked at the person upside-down as Bakur glanced over. Bakur spat onto the stone at the man’s feet as he stood up.

 

“Who the hell are you?” he asked glaring at the man’s formal dressing.

 

“Yiu.” The man answered. “And you’re under arrest for treason!”

 

Mariku stood up, “Treason!? What the hell did we do to you?!”

 

As the two were retied and dragged out of the room Bakur mumbled under his breath, “Mariku, we have to find my sister.”

 

Mariku nodded to him, “Let’s wait.”

 

“We wait any longer and we’ll be dead.” Bakur answered.

 

The guard holding Bakur hit him in the back of the head. “Shut up!”

 

Mariku tried to lung for the guard. “Go ta Hell!”

 

The guard punched Mariku back. He slid on the stone into the throne room.

 

Yiu glanced in, as he had been following the guards. “What’s this?”

 

Mariku stood up when he noticed it, too. Bakur and the other guards followed Yiu into the room. The five began to scan the throne room over. Yiu stood next to the throne, taking note of the blood it was covered in.

 

The blood ran all the way from the foot of the throne to a near ten feet radius.

 

Bakur looked around at the almost perfect circle of blood. “What the heck is this?”

 

“Blood.” A guard answered quietly.

 

Yiu dared to not step in the blood, as he made a few more circles around the perimeter of the blooded stone. “Yes, but whose?”

 

Some time later that day Bakur and Mariku were sent to death. Mariku beforehand, broke into the room that had the items in it and stabbed himself in the heart with the Millennium Rod. A gold staff with a winged circle on one end, as the body of it is a sheath. Take off the sheath and you have a short blade in hand.

 

He was laughing when he stabbed himself. As for Bakur, he escaped from the Pharaoh and disappeared into the desert. Though, some years later priceless artifacts began to go missing from the Valley of the Kings and the story of a white-haired teen with a etchy box scar on his right eye was the one who was the “Master Thief”.

 

Before the meeting with some important people by the end of the day Yukai was killed, Yiu summoned Mallid into his chambers.

 

Mallid came as Yiu was sharpening a short hand blade. “You requested my eyes?”

 

Yiu nodded. “Yes, you killed the servant?” He glanced at Mallid.

 

Mallid nodded. “Yes.”

 

“You shouldn’t have left so much blood on the throne.”

 

“I did not intend to.” Mallid answered.

 

Yiu nodded. “Yes, well we all make mistakes.”

 

He motioned for Mallid to come closer.

 

Yiu whispered in his ear, “You have served me well.” He put a hand on Mallid’s right shoulder and stabbed the hand blade into Mallid’s heart.

 

Mallid screamed and backed away quickly. He looked to Yiu with blurry eyes. “W-why?”

 

“I can’t have a royal one wandering around if I intend to take the crown.” Yiu answered coldly. “And, so ends the line of Amenhotep XXII - - Pharaoh Yami commits suicide and his older brother, Amenhotep XXI - - Prince Mallid does the same later that day.”

 

Mallid held his head and said gruffly. “That’s not what happened! You swine!”

 

Yiu kicked Mallid down onto the ground, his head hitting the stone. “Bastard. So ends the line of Amenhotep.”

 

“Not quite.” A wise voice came from the door.

 

Yiu glanced up quickly. “Paradox!”

 

Paradox nodded. “Yes, I will not tell the truth of the twins’ death or of how you tricked the older twin into killing the innocent servant Yukai.”

 

Yiu grabbed for his staff, but a bolt of ice hit it away to the other side of the room. Yiu glared over to Paradox. “Stay out of this, old man.”

 

“I suggest the same to you, fool.” Paradox holds up his staff and calls out some crazy words.

 

“What was that?” Yiu asked sarcastically. “A last attempt to save your soul?”

 

“If anyone is truly immortal it would be Pharaoh Amenhotep XXII and his vision of equality across all.” Paradox said aloud. “You are just an old fool whose spirit is trying to do the impossible.”

 

“I will rule Egypt one day!” Yiu yelled at Paradox. “Osiris allowed Yami to escape from me, but not again! I will get him in the next generation!”

 

“Fool. You will not be around.” Paradox yelled and in a matter of seconds Yiu’s body crumbled into fine sand and then faded away.

 

Paradox sighed. “I know he’ll be back, I only hope that you know what you’re doing.” He looked to a carving on the wall of the god Osiris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami Ra Osiris Seth Horus Aten Amenhotep – Amenhotep XXII died 2997 B.C. in the summer (August).  
> Yugi Horus Ra Seth Osiris Anukis Amenhotep Muto – Amenhotep Muto XVIII was born June 4, 1988 A.D. (by truth Yugi Muto was born June 4, 1986 A.D. as the story line of Yu-Gi-Oh takes place in the year 2000 A.D.)  
> Yukai the servant died 2997 B.C. in the summer (August).  
> Yukai was then born May 15 of the 15 century A.D. and was raped to death again by Mallid’s reincarnated demon spirit 14 years later.  
> Yugi Yukai Veraca – Veraca (new history) XVIII was born June 4, 1989 A.D.
> 
> To add to this, a spirit can only be reborn twice and reincarnated once. Yami was born & then his spirit was trapped away, therefore he was reincarnated as Yugi. Yukai the servant was born in Yami’s time and then was reborn in the 15 century, as Yugi Yukai Veraca her spirit was modified so it had Veraca #1, Yukai the Servant & Yugi Muto’s spirit in it so that bent the rule. Mallid was born as Yami’s twin and then reincarnated as a demon in the 15 century and how he came into the time of Yugi Muto was that he was manipulated by FATE Chaos (like Yukai was) so that he had a bit of his original spirit within him, allowing him to be reborn again.  
> You cannot be born-reborn-reborn, you are born(original spirit)-reborn(exact copy of original spirit) or born-reincarnated(modified copy of original spirit). In Yami to Yugi’s case it went born(orignal spirit- Yami)-reincarnated(modified copy of original spirit- Yugi) and this was because Yami’s original spirit was trapped into the puzzle and since Yiu would be back Osiris pulled some strings with the FATEs.  
> Yukai to Yugi Yukai however is much more complicated. It went born(original spirit- Yukai the servant)-reborn(copy of orignal spirit- Yukai in the 15th century)-reincarnated(modified copy of orignal spirit- Yugi Yukai Veraca). How this came to be was, though, to be more direct, the single spirit “Yukai” has two lives. One, as Yukai the Servant to Yukai in the 15th century and then, two, as Yukai the Servant to Yugi Yukai Veraca. This is complicated because, Yugi Yukai Veraca’s spirit of Yukai is not the same spirit copy that was in the 15th century, though she has the historical background of it. Yugi Yukai Veraca is a copy of both Yukai the Servant and Yukai in the 15th century. How is this so? Because, Yukai the Servant had her own spirit- Yukai and Yukai in the 15th century had Yukai and Veraca #1 (in Yukai from the 15th century the two spirit fused together). In the making of Yugi Yukai Veraca, FATE Chaos took the spirit of Veraca #1 and mixed it with Yukai and Yami (more directly Yugi, that’s how she got the Legendary Fallen Angel bit). F. Chaos made it so that Veraca #1 went through as the main spirit so the now-single spirit Yugi Yukai Veraca passes as the reincarnation of Veraca #1 and not any other spirit’s reborn or reincarnated spirit. If you pull the spirit apart you get this complicated mess, which makes it so that Yugi Yukai Veraca actually should never have been allowed to live. Why was she? At a very young age she almost drowned and was saved by the Water Spirit. In turn, the Water Spirit merged with the single spirit Yugi Yukai Veraca and the Water Gem was put into her body. With this event, Yugi Yukai Veraca is considered a “reincarnated” of either Veraca #1 or Water Spirit but to be even more direct, Yugi Yukai Veraca is a “born”.


	15. Chapter 15

~The Old Man~

Yugi opened his eyes wearily. In front of him was the teacher, his back to the class, talking and writing something in Japanese on the chalkboard. Yugi wasn’t listening; he was too sleepy and bored. He was thankful that this was his last class for the day and that right after he could go home. Yugi lifted up his head and looked through his blonde bangs that had fallen into his face, to the English textbook that was still closed.

 

He gave a light grunt of tiredness and dropped his head onto the book. /When’ll this day end?/ He thought to himself. Being fourteen and a freshman at Domino High, and forced to take English lessons by his grandfather was hard enough. His grandfather, Sugoruko, also ran the local game store. To make matters worse, Yugi was 153cm tall, the shortest kid in his class. He was picked on daily because he refused to fight or talk to the other students unless forced to, but even then he was quiet a lot.

 

The teacher turned around and saw Yugi’s head on the desk, with his book closed. “Hey, message for sleepy head! Get up!” The teacher yelled.

 

Surprised, Yugi’s head flung up and his words were, automatically, “I’m awake already!” The class began to giggle, but snapped silent when the teacher gave a glare to them. Yugi looked around the silent room and then to the teacher, who had his arms crossed and was giving him a vulture stare. Yugi sighed heavily. “Can I make this up in homework?”

 

The teacher closed his eyes and shook his head. “Nuh-uh, Yuugi-kun. You’ve slacked off enough for one period. I just wanna get you out of here. My class is not a nap-taking time; it’s a time for the student to learn the hardest language on earth. You have to be focused and discipline yourself to do the work.” Yugi looked to his book. A second later a white paper with symbols he couldn’t read was sitting on it. He looked up. The teacher walked back to the front of the room. “I want you to read what that says on Monday, understand, Yuugi?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Hai, Sensei. I’ll read it on Monday.”

 

The teacher nodded. “Good. You’ll be expected to read it aloud, in front of the class. That goes for all of you.” He gave a few more lessons before he dismissed the class, telling them all to grab the sheet of paper Yugi had from the teacher’s desk before leaving. They were all expected to do the same task Yugi had.

 

Yugi gathered up his things and slipped them into his book-bag, swinging it over his shoulder. He sighed and began to walk out of the room.

 

The teacher sat down at his desk on the opposite side of the room. “Oh, and Yuugi?”

 

Yugi stopped and turned to him. “Hai?”

 

“If you need help, I suggest you ask your grandfather.” The teacher smiled to him.

 

“Why’s that, Sensei?” Yugi questioned, getting confused.

 

“Because, he’s been to America and knows English pretty well.” The teacher started to type on his computer, “You’re dismissed, Yugi.”

 

Yugi nodded and walked out of the room, into the mob of students in the hallway. Yugi dodged Honda and Jou, sneaking out the back door. He didn’t need those two to pick on him and make his day worse. He took the long way home, going around ten more blocks than necessary.

 

When Yugi walked into the game shop, his grandfather said in a strange toung, “Welcome, back m’ boy!”

 

Yugi froze and just stared at his grandpa. In his native language, Japanese, he said, “Uh...Gramps, you feelin’ ok?”

 

His grandfather, Sugoruko, nodded, “Yes. Indeed I am.” He crosses his arms. “I guess this means you haven’t been listening to your English lessons, huh?”

 

“How’d you?”

 

“Your teacher called, asking me to get more harsh on you.” He pointed out. Yugi groaned. “Get upstairs and learn to read English and speak it, he says you have to read a paper aloud on Monday.”

 

Yugi nodded. “Yeah, but it’s only Friday and I’ll live.”

 

After his grandpa yelled at Yugi, he went upstairs. A few hours later Yugi threw the paper onto the floor and exclaimed aloud, “AHH!! I’ll never understand this stupid language! I hate this class!”

 

His room door opened and Sugoruko said, “I thought that might be the case.” Yugi looked to him. “Here, you got some mail. It’s from someone called Simon Muran.”

 

“Simon Muran?” Yugi questioned, taking an envelope from his grandpa. “Thanks.” He opened it, reading it in his mind. “He wants me to meet him at some fancy mansion a few blocks away. Says he’s got a surprise for me?” He looked to his grandpa, who just shrugged.

 

“Why not go see him?” Sugoruko began to leave the room. “I think he said for today, yes?” Yugi nodded. “Good. Go. Besides...you could use the rest from English, yes?”

 

Yugi lowered his eyes, watching silently as his grandfather left the room. /See a guy I don’t know, I don’t think so./ He then said aloud, “What the heck? I might as well get away from all this torment!”

 

Departing the shop, Yugi left in his green sweatshirt-jacket with a hood and his dark blue cargo pants. Following the address given in the note, he found the mansion easily. The lawn was a lush green and trimmed nicely, it was fenced in by a 3-meter tall black iron fence. The gate was iron and had a design of a pyramid and a rose. Yugi admired the gate for a moment before studying more. At the deck of the mansion, straight ahead, were four red rose bushes, two on each side of the stairs. From the stairs led a stone walkway to the gate. The door looked like a huge oak piece with something carved on it.

 

The front garden was about 8-meters (24feet) wide. On the left of where Yugi was standing was a fountain and on the right was a huge Weeping Willow tree, inside the fence. Yugi looked around for a doorbell button or something. He saw a string hanging down from the gate into the thin rafter above it. Yugi tugged on it lightly and heard a ding-bing sound.

 

A camera came out of the rafter and turned on. A moment later the gate opened and an old man’s voice said, “Come in, lad.”

 

Yugi walked in as the camera went back into the rafter and the gate closed behind him. Looking around a little, he hurried up the stairs and to the front door. Before knocking, he noticed the carving on the oak was another rose and pyramid. He shook his head and knocked.

 

The door opened, as a tan skinned old man was standing there. His hair was in a turban on his head and he was wearing a white dress-looking fabric over his body. In his right hand was a staff about 5 feet tall. He had soft ocean blue eyes. He smiled softly at Yugi, as his pearl silver hair poked a little bit out of the turban.

 

“Come in, Yugi.” He said in a very calm voice. It reminded Yugi of his grandpa, but sounded a bit less sarcasimistic. “I will not harm you.”

 

Yugi took a few steps inside the house and let the man close the door. “Are you Mister Simon Muran?” He asked after a moment.

 

The man nodded and began to walk through an open doorway. The floors of the interior of where Yugi had entered were covered in white carpet; the walls had a nice orange paint with Japanese, Egyptian and English words in black ink all over them. In the center ceiling was a lamp that gave off a warm white light, making everything feel Ancient Egyptian-ish. In front of Yugi by about 10 feet was the foot of a marble stairway that went up and split into two directions of stairs and then disappeared upstairs. There were two huge open doorways on each side of the room and one behind the staircase.

 

Yugi followed the man into a room that had a brown leather couch on the left in front of an oak coffee table. There was a grandfather clock on the wall in front of the table. A television was positioned on the left of the clock and was off. There was a Christmas tree with all its lights on and decorated still on the right side of the room. In the corner on the tree’s right was a table with Halloween stuff spread across it. In the middle of the room was a huge half circle into the ground with tons of pillows and silk scarves of all colors. On the wall was a fireplace with a mantle that, hanging in front of the fire were about seven stockings with seven little etched patterns on them that were all different. On the mantle itself were some skeleton candles that weren’t lit, one was holding a lit incense though. On either side of the fireplace were two oak tables that were circular and had some small lamps on them, lit.

 

Yugi looked up to see a hanging fan-lamp combination; the light part was like the one in the front room. The fan was off but the lamp was on. The man sat down on the sofa. “Look around.”

 

Yugi walked over to the stockings to see the patterns. From left to right were these patterns: (scale)(ankh)(rod)(puzzle)(eye)(tauk)(ring)

 

Yugi looked to the man. “Who are you? Why am I here?”

 

The man gave a nice childish laugh. “You are here because it’s destiny.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

~Special Item~

Yugi blinked, as he sat on the sofa by the man. “Destiny?” He wondered what else destiny had in store for him, aside from his daily beatings, that is.

 

The man nodded. “That’s right. If you don’t want to take part, then you don’t have to on your will... However, destiny will find away to force you to do what it wants.”

 

“So? You invite me here and then freak me out a little by knowing my name.” Yugi stood up. “Just who are you?!”

 

The man laughed. “Come, sit down, Yugi.” Yugi remained still. “Very well. Calm down. My name is Simon Muran.”

 

“You’re Mister Muran?” Yugi said aloud.

 

He nodded. “Yes. Expected me to be younger? I happen to be over one thousand years old.”

 

Yugi’s jaw dropped wide open, like his eyes. He then thought for a moment and snapped his mouth shut. “You can’t be!”

 

“Why not?” The man inquired innocently.

 

“It’s impossible.” Yugi stated. “Being over one thousand years old isn’t possible yet.”

 

The man felt his beard. “By technology....no. I’m not surprised you would doubt my age, being raised in such a sophisticated way. Do you want to know my age, the exact number?”

 

Yugi looked to him and sat down with a sigh. “Sure, why not.”

 

The man gave a smile. “I’m exactly 7126 years old.”

 

“There you go again with the lies.” Yugi rolled his eyes. “What’s your REAL age?”

 

“I just told you, boy.” Simon stated. “If you think I’m wrong then go ask the hospital in this town.”

 

“Fine,” Yugi stated, “Some hospital on earth has to have your birth records!”

 

The man laughed. “This one does, and by its records I’m just 26. Going on 27 this October.”

 

“Right, so let’s just say you’re 7126 years old.” Yugi began, “How’d you live so long?”

 

“I know a bit of magic and went back in time to the start of the war between the four families.” Simon said plainly. “You’ve heard of the Amenhotep and Amenrit in this world right?” Yugi nodded. “Well, the families are really all related.”

 

“You said ‘four’...I’ve only heard of two.” Yugi noted.

 

“The other two are the Veraca and Verosa living in Alter, the parallel world to this one.” Simon smiled. “The families were separated. I can explain the rest to you, but what fun is that when you can just learn about the entire situation.”

 

Yugi crossed his arms, “And how am I supposed to do that? They don’t teach us in school, it’s just word on the street.”

 

Simon again laughed. “That’s why you’re really here. Since Amenhotep, the first of the Amenhotep, was born I’ve spanked the butts of every Amenhotep down the line; Even yours.”

 

“Really?” Yugi said unbelievingly. “I’ve never even met you!”

 

“Wanna bet? Ask your grandfather when you go home.” He said. “If you win the bet, and we’ve never met, I’ll leave you alone. If I win then I become your mentor and you listen to me.”

 

“So, I win and you just get off my case?” Yugi asked and Simon nodded.

 

“Otherwise, I become your new teacher and teach you about your real heritage.” Simon added.

 

Yugi looked around the room. “Would I have to move or quit school?”

 

“Your birthright demands that you move to Egypt, so that I can’t stop.” Simon looked at the tree. “However, we’ll be going to some places over the world but never moving there permanently.”

 

Yugi looked at the tree. “Okay, I’ll ask my grandpa. But, can I ask one thing first?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“What’s with the Christmas tree and the Halloween stuff?” He asked looking to the table of Halloween stuff.

 

Simon stood up and went to the tree. “I enjoy these holidays. Christmas is a time to touch other people’s hearts and tell them you love them and that they’ve made a difference in your life. Halloween is a time to have fun and get treats and possibly meet new people.” Yugi silently walked over to the old man. Simon lightly laughed, “Halloween was also the day I met my wife...but when I went back in time and when I appeared in this time again I couldn’t find her or my son.” He looked at Yugi, his eyes wet. “I never saw them again, but the places I had been the things I have seen were amazing.”

 

Yugi looked to the ground and then back to Simon. “Was it worth it?”

 

Simon wrapped his arm over Yugi’s shoulder in a half-hug. “I’m not sure. Each day I find myself waking up to another new surprise and each day I miss her more. I only hope she’s alright, wherever she is.”

 

Yugi looked under the tree, he saw a few wrapped gifts that he hadn’t seen before. “What’re those? For your family?”

 

Simon let go of Yugi and walked to a huge window by the Halloween table. “No, no. Those are for whoever wants them. It’s just a little something I do.”

 

Yugi looked around and then said, “How can you still be alive?”

 

Simon looked to Yugi and gave him a smile. “I’m immortal, another little spell I know.”

 

Yugi’s jaw and eyes once more went wide. “Wow.”

 

Simon walked out of the room saying, “Here, there’s something I wanted you to do for me.” Yugi followed Simon through the halls and back behind the main staircase and into the room.

 

Yugi found himself in a study with books open and stacked everywhere. There were a few shelves with a few books on them. Papers were scattered on some tables that had no chairs, or if they did the chairs were filled with thick books. Simon walked over to a sofa that was against a wall and shoved it aside; it too was covered in books. Simon pulled down a map of the world.

 

“Come here.” Simon ordered Yugi. Yugi complied, walking next to him. Simon pointed to Chile, “Even if you win the bet I want you to go to the desert in Chile. There’s a small town near the north of it, there ask for Cerul.”

 

“Cerul?” Yugi asked. “Like cerulean?” Simon nodded. “How am I supposed to get there?”

 

“I’ll give you the money to fly there and back.” Simon answered. “You’ll be looking for my granddaughter. She looks somewhat like you, and has her hair in a braid. The town is pretty small and friendly, so just ask anyone and they should have some idea of Cerul.”

 

“So, who’s Cerul? You’re old girlfriend?” Yugi asked as Simon began to walk to the door that led to the main room.

 

Simon froze and turned around. “Not that it’s any of your business, but the woman I married was the only one I fell in love with to even date!”

 

“Yikes.” Yugi said bluntly.

 

Simon nodded. “Cerul is what my granddaughter has. Everyone in the town knows she has it, that’s also the name of her house.”

 

“So what’s Cerul?” Yugi asked again.

 

“You’ll find out, Yugi, when you go there.” Simon said plainly. “Now, go home. It’s late.”

 

Yugi nodded and walked past Simon to the door. “Thanks for inviting me. I’ll ask my grandpa about that thing with Chile.”

 

Simon nodded. “Good. Come back tomorrow after school, otherwise I’ll just put a snake in your bed!”

 

Yugi grew a bit nervous. “Right.... I will.” He said plainly, and with a wave walked home. Before he settled down to bed he asked his grandpa if he knew Simon Muran and he did. It wasn’t Yugi’s lucky day, sadly.

 

“So, can I go to Chile?” Yugi asked after he had hit his head against the kitchen table.

 

His grandpa looked up to the clock. “You’ll be gone a few days, so I guess so.” Yugi lifted up his head.

 

“Thanks grandpa!” Yugi smiled. “Simon was really persistent on getting this special item or whatever back. Oh, he also wanted me to drop by after school tomorrow, is that ok?”

 

Sugoruko nodded. “That’s fine, I just want you back by nine.”

 

Yugi nodded as he headed upstairs. “Sure.” Before he plopped down on his bed in his pajamas for the night Yugi said aloud. “I’m going to have a guy who’s lived over 6000 years as my mentor and fetch his granddaughter?” He flopped down on his back, pulling up the comforter. /She’d better be my age and nice, I don’t need another bully on my back.../ He thought, falling to sleep instantly after.

 


	17. Chapter 17

~Mirage or Real~ Part One

“Ah, leave me alone!” Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs as Honda’s German Shepard was chasing him. Honda was a few blocks behind Yugi, running with the leash yelling for the dog to pursue.

 

Yugi turned a corner and ran into a flower store. He ducked behind some vases of flowers in the window. He heard the dog run by barking and Honda run by yelling, “Don’t lose ‘im, boy!”

 

Yugi waited a second before crouching up and looking through the flowers to the window. His eyes scanned the street carefully before he stood up fully. He sighed heavily. “Man, that guy never gets off my case.”

 

He looked around quietly and then began to head to the door to leave. He heard an old hag laugh behind him. Whirling around he saw a very old looking woman with short legs and very long arms sitting at the counter. She had big eyes with a small round blue dot in each, her nose was big and long and she had gray hair that looked almost ice blue. Yugi was a bit nervous, but he wasn’t afraid. She looked, in a way, friendly.

 

The woman laughed again, with a slight choke this time. After she caught her breathe a second later she walked over to Yugi, she went up to his knee. “Oh-ho-ho. Young man, where do you think you’re going?”

 

Yugi looked away from the old woman. “I was headed to a friends but got side-tracked.”

 

“You would lie to an old woman?” The woman said. “My name’s Desireé. I have a warning for you.”

 

“Right, look,” Yugi turned to the door, “If it’s about spirits you can save your breath.” He began to walk to the door.

 

“Young man, take heed,” the woman continued and Yugi stopped for a second, “the future hides many mysteries and one will take form as a manikan!”

 

Yugi looked back to her, “A manekan? You’re crazy.” He left the flower shop and walked to the building where he was yesterday, where he met that strange man. That strange man, who was now his mentor, Simon Muran.

 

The woman hung her head, “Dismiss my warning if you want, but you’ll see.”

 

Yugi walked to the gates and rung the doorbell. The camera came down and Yugi was admitted in. He walked up to the door and opened it. The smell of mint greeted his nose before Simon’s greeting.

 

“Yugi, welcome.” Simon pulled Yugi’s arm, snapping him from the luscious smell of mint, and pulled him inside to the kitchen, the door of the left.

 

“Simon, what’s that great smell?” Yugi asked, sniffing in the mint smell again when he came into the kitchen and it was stronger.

 

Simon walked over to a table and pointed out a canvas bag. “It’s a treat for my granddaughter that I want you to take to her.”

 

“Huh?” Yugi looked at the bag. “What’s in there?”

 

“Mint leaves, tons of them.” Simon said bluntly. Yugi reached his hand for the bag but Simon hit it with his staff.

 

Yugi snatched back his hand. “Ow! Eh...what was that for?”

 

Simon shook his head. “I should’ve guessed as much. Like Alternian half, like Otherian half.”

 

Yugi felt insulted and was about to yell ‘hey’, when Simon shoved the bag into Yugi’s arms and pushed him back into the entry room.

 

“Those belong to my granddaughter,” Simon began, “Take none but when offered one. Chew with your mouth closed. Be calm and kind. Keep your sentences short and to the point. Don’t swing your arms around or look dumb. Act mature and look her in the eye when speaking. When spoken to you will remain silent and listen one hundred percent.”

 

Yugi looked back to Simon when he was shoved out the door. “Are you serious? I can’t remember all that.”

 

“Too bad.” Simon said and handed Yugi an envelope. “In there’s the tickets. One there and two back. I will be expecting you two in no less and no more than three days.”

 

Yugi nodded and, pulling the bag on his right shoulder, began to walk away. “Got it.”

 

Simon grabbed Yugi’s jaw with one hand, pulling him back. “And, Yugi...don’t try any funny business.”

 

Yugi nodded and tried to say, “Okay” with his mouth wide open. Simon let go and allowed Yugi to depart home.

 

Upon arriving home, Yugi saw his grandfather standing outside with the broom. He was sweeping the pavement in front of the game-shop and looked angry.

 

“What’s wrong, Grandpa?” Yugi asked, curious.

 

Sugoruko looked at Yugi and let out a huge heavy sigh. “A new game-shop’s opened up just down the block.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“They’re selling all these hip new games that’s the latest trends,” Sugoruko added, “but I’ll show them! It’ll be the classics that’ll win this war!”

 

Yugi looked down the street to the mob of people that was outside a huge building. “A new game-shop, huh? Sounds cool. I’d better go over there and check out the competition.”

 

Sugoruko’s eyes zoomed to Yugi and he yelled, “You’ll do no such thing! You’re going to Chile today anyways!”

 

“Today?!” Yugi’s jaw dropped wide open, as did his eyes. “But!”

 

“No ‘but’s me, mister,” Sugoruko nodded as he crossed his arms. “You will do what you are told to do by Simon Muran and myself and listen and obey without arguments. Now, get inside and pack. You’re taking the plane in one hour.”

 

Yugi sagged his shoulders, handed his grandfather the envelope and walked into the shop. In his room, he emptied his backpack and stuffed in some clothes for a few days. He pulled out his golden box that had Egyptian writing on it and looked at it for a long while.

 

“The Forbidden Memories Box,” he said at last, “I wish I could have a true friend by the end of this month.” He sighed, doubting his wish. He put the box carefully into the bag. “I hope I finish it this month, it’s so hard.”

 

After his bag was packed he dropped by his bedroom door. He walked over to the skylight above his desk, climbing up, he unlatched it and climbed onto the roof. He climbed onto the top and sat there, staring at the sky, for a long time.

 

At the airport, his grandfather walked Yugi through the procedure and gave him his cell phone. Yugi understood what it was for, he said goodbye to his grandpa and boarded the plane with his bag when it came. His bag was small enough the flight attendants allowed him to take it with him.

 

He found a seat by a window near the back where it wasn’t as crowded and noisy. He sat down, buckled up and rested his bag on his lap. He was scared, he had never ridden in a plane before. He didn’t know what to expect and what not to.


	18. Chapter 18

~Mirage or Real~ Part Two

Yugi departed the plane and walked out of the airport. The plane ride wasn’t so bad, but they didn’t even serve peanuts, but then again how could the flight attendant know what he wanted when she spoke a different language than him.

 

Yugi looked around. The small town had dirt and gravel mixed roads that ran everywhere. Some houses had fences and others didn’t. There were farmers, a market and a bunch of kids and people socializing around the area. Yugi peeked around and saw some crop fields in the outer areas.

 

Walking and looking around for a few minutes, he felt uncomfortable. All he had was his backpack filled with stuff he might need for a few days. There was a flashlight, a bundle of batteries, a few cans of Sprite in a bag with ice, and the tin of mint leaves Simon had given him before he left. In his pocket were the plane tickets to return home with and some chewing gum.

 

Peeking around a bit more, he saw a man at a stand covered in Egyptian artifacts. Yugi walked over. A gold crown was sitting on a piece of white velvet. He fell in perfect love with it. There was the same symbol that was on his golden box at him right in the center of it. One either side of the eye-looking symbol was a small symbol of a rose.

 

Yugi reached up his hand and picked up the metal piece. Taking it into both hands he looked at it with fondness for the craftsmanship. The man who was selling the piece snatched the crown back.

 

“Ya betta have yer mo’ey to pay fer tis if ya wan’ it!” The man shouted at Yugi.

 

Yugi took a slight step back, startled by the yelling. Yugi cleared his throat, since the man was speaking English, all Yugi needed to do was remember his lessons from class. “Pardon, sir, do you know about cerul?”

 

The man, holding the crown in one hand, scratched his dark beard with his other burly hand. “Sea rule? Hmm....who wants ta know, tiny?”

 

Yugi ignored the insult. “I do.”

 

The man laughed. “Cerul is a powerful item that could get me a lot er dough!” The man let out a loud burly laugh.

 

Yugi sighed, and pointed to the crown that the man was clutching. “How much is that?”

 

The man stopped laughing after a moment and whipped his eye. He set the crown back onto the white velvet. “This ear piece?”

 

Yugi pointed to the crown. “How much?”

 

“Two thousand.” The man shrugged. “Sides, me don’t sell me artifacts to littluns like yerself.”

 

Yugi sighed again. “Please, can you lower the price?”

 

“Ya got wax in yer ears boy?” The man yelled. “I don’t make deals with a littlun like ya let alone sell me stuff to ya fer a lower price, ya hear me?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Yes. But, what if I was to trade you?”

 

The man grew interested. “Hm. Ya really t’ink ya got a piece worth this ‘ere crown o mine?” Yugi nodded. The man laughed. “Okay, small fry, show me what cha got.”

 

Yugi messed around in his pocket for a moment and pulled out a handful of gold rocks. The rocks spilled onto the table. The man gasped and started laughing.

 

“Fools gold?” The man laughed harder. “Okay, boy, let’s see if it real.”

 

The man picked up and piece and began to inspect it. After a few minutes he nodded. “Yep. All this ere is real. Where’d ya get yer hands on so much gold?”

 

“A friend gave it to me. Is fifty enough?” Yugi asked politely.

 

The man counted the pieces of gold on the table, gathered them up into his palm and thought for a moment. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Yugi smiled and picked up the crown. He put it on top of his head and felt strange. “This how it goes?”

 

The man looked at Yugi and laughed. “Ha-ha, boy here.” The man reached up, took off the crown and then held it from Yugi. “Move yer dang bangs.” Yugi obeyed, holding aside his bangs with his hands.

 

The man pushed the crown onto Yugi’s forehead. The bottom of the center of the crown was between Yugi’s eyes on his forehead. The ends of it were hidden above his ears in his black hair. It was a strangely perfect fit.

 

Yugi nodded. “Thank you. Do you know where I can find cerul?”

 

The man held out his empty palm. Yugi moaned, pulled out of his pocket another gold rock and dropped it into the man’s hand.

 

The man smiled. “Listen ere boy. Head to yer right and then to yer left when ya get to the county store. On a hill in the fields out t’ere is a house. Cerul is there, got it boy?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Thank you, sir.” Yugi, leaving the crown on, walked to the county store and took a left.

 

Yugi walked for a few minutes and soon found a brown house. It looked abandoned. He peeked around the structure and then went onto the porch and knocked on the door. The door creaked open. Yugi looked inside the doorway.

 

A voice ringed behind him. “Hey, you! Get out of there!”

 

Yugi zoomed around and saw a girl that had her blonde bangs in the same style as his. Her maroon and black hair was tied at the nape of her neck and fell into a braid that ended at knees. She was wearing light blue jeans that just slightly ran over her brown shoes. She wore a light pink tank top that allowed Yugi to see her belly just hardly. Held by her hands, over her shoulders was a large log tipped on each end. Three strings came down off each tip of the log. At the bottom of the strings was a wrapped coil basket made out of dried grass. In the right basket were a bundle of carrots and a pineapple, and in the left basket were two pineapple and a few more carrots.

 

The girl’s purple eyes were staring right at Yugi, looking over him. After a minute she sighed. She walked up to him; she stood just about 4 cm shorter than him. “What’s a tourist like you doin here? The town festival takes place IN town.”

 

Yugi sighed. “I’m looking for cerul.”

 

The girl walked past him, almost hitting him with the log. “What do ya want with cerul?”

 

“My friend asked me to come and get it along with its overseer right now.” He answered as nice as he could, even though the girl was responding in a mean tone.

 

The girl walked into the house and dropped the log on the ground after she had carefully set down the baskets. “Get in here.” Yugi walked in. “Make yerself useful and empty out one of the baskets.”

 

Yugi picked up the two pineapples and some carrots. The girl gathered up the rest of the food and led Yugi into the kitchen. She set what she had onto the counter and took from Yugi had and placed it with the rest.

 

“And who yer friend?” she asked after a few minutes of cleaning the carrots and dropping them into some large baskets outside the kitchen door, behind the house.

 

“Simon Muran.” Yugi said, following the girl but keeping out of her way. “Said he had a grand daughter who is the one who has cerul and I have to take her back with me.”

 

“Back where?” she asked, continuing to clean the remaining carrots.

 

“To Japan. I came from Domino City, a part of Tokyo.” Yugi responded.

 

There was no further talk as the girl cleaned the pineapple and put it into its own basket outside. After a few more minutes she wheeled the baskets down into some fields where some children were playing, taking a knife with her.

 

Yugi followed. He watched as the children came running up and began to pull out carrots and replaced them with corn right from the stalks. The girl would take the carrots from them and slice them clean of the skin and then returned them to the child she had taken them from.

 

Close to sunset the children departed the meadow with big smiles. The girl now had some corn, a few apples and pears and some artifacts. Yugi walked over to her.

 

“Who are you?” he asked kindly.

 

The girl looked at him, not in a hurry like she was before, but took her time studying him. “I have cerul.” She said at last.

 

When Yugi and the girl returned to the house they replaced the food into baskets and the artifacts went into shelves on the walls with other artifacts. Yugi looked around and noticed that the shelves were filled with strange objects, as if they were salvaged from all sorts of things.

 

He walked over to one of the shelves and traced his fingers on map that was engraved onto a piece of metal. “Where’d you get all this?”

 

The girl looked at him from cutting up some carrots in the kitchen. “That stuff? That’s a map that some guy made a few twenty years ago. Got it through a trade of fine silk and velvet.”

 

Yugi’s eyes wandered the shelves, spotting some books, vases with pretty patterns, earrings and sitting at a shelf just above eye-level was a glass case sitting on some fur. Inside the case was a transparent blue stone shaped like a teardrop.

 

“Wow. What’s that?” He pointed inside the glass case.

 

The girl dropped the chopped carrots into the bubbling stew of liquid that was on top of the stove. She came out and stood beside Yugi.

 

The girl crossed her arms with a slight smile. “That’s cerul.”

 

She left Yugi, returning to the kitchen. Yugi thought long and hard, staring and studying the stone. /How can such a tiny thing be so powerful? What is it and why was it made? Was it even made by man or the Gods? I’m getting the feeling that it shouldn’t be here.../ He thought.

 

The next morning, the girl packed some of the artifacts including the cerul into a backpack. She added in a few other objects and then followed Yugi, him with his bag, to the airport. They didn’t talk while they were walking on the way there, in the line but to the people asking for the tickets, or even on the plane. Yugi let the girl sit next to the window as he sat beside her.

 

When the plane took off and landed he had offered her a piece of chewing gum and she took a piece each time. Every now and then, during the flight she would blow some bubbles. When she grew tired with the gum during the flight, she spat it out into the garbage and began to eat the mint leaves from the tin Yugi had given her that night before.

 

Back in Domino City, the girl still had a bunch of the mint leaves left; Yugi led the girl to the mansion. It was dawn; the trip had taken all day and night due to a storm and many stops along the way. When they got to the mansion, the girl pulled out a key and unlocked the gate.

 

She and Yugi walked up to the front door and Yugi knocked. A few minutes later Simon Muran opened the door.

 

He smiled gently at the girl and then glared at Yugi. “Where have you been? I was expecting you earlier this evening.”

 

Yugi sighed. “We were slowed down because of a storm and there were much more stops on the way back.”

 

Simon nodded. “Mm..very well. Yugi, where did you get that Pharaoh’s crown?”

 

Yugi looked cross-eyed up to the crown that was still rested on his forehead. It had been so comfortable Yugi had totally forgotten about it, he had also slept with it on.

 

“The crown? I bought from a merchant selling other fine artifacts in the town in Chile.” Yugi answered after he thought a moment to remember.

 

Simon grabbed one of Yugi’s bangs. “That’s a Pharaoh’s crown and you are just a prince! Take that piece of metal off this instant.”

 

“Prince?!” Yugi was stunned. He was royalty. He felt sick and then like fainting.

 

Simon’s words drifted from his ears as his vision blurred. He felt dizzy, and fainted.

 

Simon looked to the girl. “Help me get him inside.” The girl nodded and helped get Yugi into the mansion and to the room where the Christmas tree was. She laid him onto the couch, taking off his bag and setting it on the floor beside him.

 

When Yugi awoke in the morning he found himself covered in a blanket still lying in the couch. He lifted up a hand, rubbing his eyes and he felt his forehead for the crown. It remained on his head.

 

The girl came over to him, and felt his cheek with the back of her hand. She looked to Simon Muran who came walking over and stood beside her. “He’s much cooler now, grandpa.”

 

Simon Muran nodded. “That’s good. Are you feeling better, Yugi?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Yeah.” He sat up fully and swung his legs off of the couch. “So...Simon Muran, who is this girl?”

 

Simon smiled. “Yugi, I’d like you to meet my granddaughter. Her name is Yugi Yukai Veraca.”

 

The girl waved a bit. “Call me Yukai or whatever you prefer.”

 

Yugi blinked. He just noticed, the girl had cut her hair from the braid and her hair was spiked up the same way his hair does naturally. “Your hair...looks like mine.” He said after a few seconds.

 

Yukai shrugged. “Yeah, so?” She pulled out a hair tie and tied her hair down at the nape of her neck. “I like my hair short better than long anyways.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Yugi stared at Yukai. This girl, he just noticed, looked pretty much exactly like him.


	19. Chapter 19

~Living Statue~

A few minutes later in the study, Yugi was sitting on a chair Simon had shoved the books off of for him. Yukai was sitting in a corner of the room fiddling with a scale in a sofa. Simon was pacing around a little behind a waxed desk across from Yugi.

 

It was hard to move around the room as the shelves were filled with books, papers and scrolls in many languages. Most chairs and even the sofa Yukai was sitting in had books in it. The desk were Simon was had piles of papers stacked any way but neatly. The floor had countless books in different languages, too, all over the room. Needless to say, the room felt a bit crowded.

 

Simon stopped after a minute and tried to sit down in the chair behind the desk. He noticed the books in it and swatted them onto the ground and then sat down. Yugi blinked. Yukai glanced over briefly and then went back to toying with the scale.

 

“It’s clear to me now that cerul has many mysteries behind it and who better to solve them than Professor Gaun?” Simon smiled proudly.

 

Yukai’s eyes wandered over to him. “You don’t mean the teen archeologist Timothy Gaun do you?”

 

Simon nodded. “I do. He’s very smart and a good friend of mine.”

 

“Not to mention a demon.” Yukai added. Her grandfather frowned at her.

 

Yugi blinked. “So, just who is Timothy Gaun.”

 

Simon tried to speak but Yukai beat him to speaking. “He’s a grade-A nutcase, a pervert, a physics professor, archeologist of Ancient Egypt, insane genius who can create people and toy with D.N.A. and well, he knows only three languages.”

 

“Only three?” Yugi asked.

 

“Tokuian, Japanese and Ancient Egyptian.” Simon added. “Never mind what Yukai said, he’s not that insane.”

 

“Yes he is.” Yukai countered as she went back to playing with the scale. “Besides, I’m not going to see him – nor letting him see cerul.”

 

“Fine, then Yugi’ll go.” Simon crossed his arms standing up.

 

Yugi stood up. “What? Where does he live?”

 

“China.” Yukai flatly said, again beating her grandfather.

 

Yugi pointed to Simon. “Why don’t you go?”

 

“Well, yes, of course I would…” Simon paused a moment. “But, why take this chance for my two most favorite people in the world to broaden their horizons?”

 

Yugi sweat-dropped and looked at Yukai. “What’s he saying?”

 

“He’s saying that you and I have to go in his place because he’s a bloody coward.” Yukai put down the scale on the floor and stood up, knocking down some books on the way. “Besides, he doesn’t want to be hugged by a senior-aged pervert.”

 

“If he’s a pervert then why’d he hug Simon?” Yugi asked not understanding.

 

Yukai looked at him disbelieving for a moment. “He’s 18-years old and is interested in guys.”

 

Yugi blinked and then yelled at Simon. “Why don’t you go and not make me!”

 

Yukai laughed lightly. “I shouldn’t be afraid to go see him, but it’s uh his…”

 

Yugi looked at her. “His what?”

 

“Creation.”

 

Simon nodded. “Ah, Koitsuya – D.N.A. modified copy of Jounouchi Katsuya.”

 

Yugi turned to Simon in a second. “That’s it – I’m not going! And you can’t make me!”

 

~*Next Scene*~

Yugi slouched in the airplane’s window seat. He crossed his arms and pouted. “I can’t believe I’m here.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, cheer up, Yugi.” Yukai poked Yugi’s arm next to her. “It’s not that bad.” She grinned.

 

Yugi looked at her. “What’s not bad about going to Hong Kong to see a pervert who’s probably going to try and kiss me?!”

 

Yukai covered his mouth with one hand. “Not so loud.” She let go and looked around and then back to him. “We just need him to give us the information on cerul and then we’ll be outta there.”

 

Yugi looked out the window. /I’ve got a bad feeling about this…/ “I didn’t even get my grandfather’s permission….”

 

Yukai shrugged. “Oh, well. You worry about Tim and your grandpa and I worry about Koitsuya okay?”

 

“Why should I not worry about Koitsuya, too?” Yugi watched the clouds move by.

 

“Because, he isn’t a gruff and rough bully like Jouno, he’s actually pretty nice.” Yukai opened up a magazine on Duel Monsters and began reading.

 

“Then what’s your problem with him?”

 

“We get into fights almost instantly whenever we see each other.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s made that way. Sure he’s human and all, but…” Yukai looked up to the back of the seat in front of her. “But…we just have our differences that get the best of us and he knows I’m a good fighter so he… He likes to get into fist-fights with me all the time.”

 

Yugi nodded shortly and then looked back out the window.

 

~*Next Scene*~

Yukai opened the glass door to the museum and walked in. She noticed Yugi not following and pulled him in by his bangs. The door closed behind them, leaving them in the dimly lit hallways.

 

Yukai looked around. “I don’t like this.” She said that quietly.

 

Yugi yanked back his bangs and rubbed his forehead. “What’d ya do that for? I was gonna be the lookout.”

 

“The lookout guy is always the first to turn chicken.” Yukai pointed out. Yugi lowered his eyes.

 

They walked around in the dark for a little bit. Minutes passed by that felt like hours in the dark. Creaks and strange sounds followed the two, to accompany their footsteps and breathing.

 

“Sure is quiet.” Yugi pointed out after they had made their way about ten times through the downstairs of the museum.

 

Yukai was standing over by some stairs and Yugi; he was next to a mannequin dressed up like a Pharaoh of Egypt.

 

“Almost too quiet.” Yukai added. /All right, Gaun, what trick are you trying to pull on us?/ Yukai heard Yugi scream and she quickly looked over.

 

Yugi was on his back looking in fear to the mannequin, who had just swung a meter long gold staff at him. The mannequin had light short silver hair and golden-yellow eyes.

 

“Baby!” He said in a calm voice. He swung the whip in his right hand at Yugi.

 

The sound of the hit echoed through the museum. Yukai looked up to the mannequin, she had stepped in the way at the last second and now the whip was wrapped around her left arm.

 

“Looks like this place is a little dry.” Yukai joked and kicked the mannequin in the stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

~Unwanted Reunion~

The mannequin fell back and into a wood copy of a sarcophagus. Yukai straightened up and helped Yugi up. After a few minutes the mannequin came out of the sarcophagus. He shook his head, rubbing his belly.

 

Yukai watched him quietly for a few minutes and then began to unwrap the whip from her arm. Yugi stepped back from the person as he walked over to Yukai.

 

“How bad is it?” He asked, looking at the wound where blood was seeping out of Yukai’s arm.

 

Yukai shrugged. “Not that bad I don’t think.” She looked at the teen with silver hair. “What are you doing here anyways?”

 

The teen pulled out the eye-color-changing contacts and dropped them on the floor. He grinned at Yukai goofily. “Just checkin’ up on ya is all.”

 

Yukai rolled her eyes and slammed the whip to the ground. “Oh, please!”

 

Yugi blinked. “Wait. You two know each other?”

 

The teen nodded. “Yup! Name’s Bakur Veraca.”

 

“More like ‘Baka’ if you ask me,” Yukai grumbled.

 

Bakur laughed and ruffled Yukai’s hair. “Aw, don’t pout, sis! Just here ta look up on ya.”

 

Yukai hit away his arm away. “Don’t.” She pointed at him, taking a step back from him. “Yugi, this is Bakur, my older brother.”

 

Bakur lowered his eyes. “You don’t sound too happy to see me.”

 

“That’s because I’m not.” Yukai admitted.

 

“You can be so heartless sometimes.” Bakur sighed, shaking his head back and forth.

 

“I can be when I wanna be.” Yukai agreed. “I’m just not happy to see you right now because G-Pa sent me here with cerul.”

 

Bakur blew up screaming. “HE WHAT?! SENT _YOU_ HERE WITH CERUL?! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING?! YOU CAN’T EVEN COOK TOAST WITHOUT BURNING IT LET ALONE PROTECT CERUL IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!!”

 

Yukai yelled back at him, “WHAT ARE YOU TALKIN’ ‘BOUT? I’VE BEEN IN A SHACK, WHILE YOU PARTY AROUND STEALING ARTIFACTS, COOKING ALL OF MY MEALS ALONE!”

 

Bakur poked Yukai’s belly, “NO WONDER YOU’RE SO THIN! A CHARCOALED DIET ISN’T GOOD!”

 

Yugi watched as the two began to argue, their voices echoing around the entire museum. Yugi held up his hands. “Hey, quiet down. Someone might hear you.”

 

Yukai turned to him. “Well, someone hearing us is a good thing. Maybe it’ll be Tim.”

 

Bakur stared at Yukai. “Tim? As in Timmy the Perverted Psycho?”

 

Yukai lowered her eyes at him and was about to respond when Yugi changed the subject. “So, Bakur, you look a lot like a classmate of mine.”

 

Bakur looked to him. Yukai stared at Yugi, a little upset at him when she had just come up with a good counter to what Bakur had last said, but she remained quiet. Bakur sighed. “His name Bakura Ryou?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Yeah, why? Ya know him?” Yugi then thought for a moment and shook his head. “Nah, can’t be you.”

 

Bakur looked at Yugi and examined him closely for a second. “No, no. Not me.” He glanced at Yukai.

 

Yukai nodded. “Nope, not Bakurry here. He’s never really been to Japan anyways.”

 

Yugi nodded thinking for a few minutes. /I wonder if the Forbidden Memories Box is okay? I wish I hadn’t left it there with grandpa… He’s always trying to sell it and stuff…/ An image passed through Yugi’s worried mind.

 

~*Image*~

Sugoruko laughed and put the Forbidden Memories Box up on a shelf in the game shop and attached a sticky piece of paper with a price on it of $600.

 

Sugoruko laughed again and opened the shop putting up a sign about a rare ancient artifact from Egypt. Millions of customers came in and began to bid on the Box.

~*End Image*~

 

Yugi’s cheeks turned blue. He screamed aloud, “Ah, no!! Grandpa you’d better not be doing anything like that to my Box!!!”

 

Bakur and Yukai looked at Yugi with confused faces. Yugi quit screaming as he heard someone clapping from the stairway. Yukai and Bakur glanced over.

 

A young man in a white business suit came walking down the stairs clapping. Bakur raised a brow.

 

“My, my, to what do I owe the pleasure of you three little ruffians sneaking into my museum at this time of night?” the young man asked.

 

Bakur stepped a bit closer, in front of Yukai a little. “Who the hell are you?”

 

The young man laughed, sounding entertained. “My, my, Ryousha, how you’ve grown!”

 

Bakur glared at the man. “Damn it, Tim.” The man laughed.

 

Yukai lowered her eyes. “We’re just here for-“

 

Tim interrupted her, as if she wasn’t even there. “And, who is this tantalizing beauty you have with you?”

 

Yugi blinked. Bakur pointed to his sister. “You damn well better be meaning Yukai.”

 

Tim stopped at the bottom of the stairway and looked at Yukai. He scoffed. “Her? Oh, hi Yukai. No, no, this marvelous beauty here.” He pointed at Yugi.

 

Yukai crossed her arms, offended. Yugi pointed at himself and blinked again. “Eh heh, I’m not a girl.”

 

Tim nodded. “Yes, I can see that. You don’t need to be a girl to be lovely, didn’t you know that?”

 

Yugi blinked. Bakur walked over and stepped between Tim and Yugi. “Okay, we came here because-“

 

Tim wasn’t listening; he was around Bakur in a second, right in front of Yugi. “Such a luscious beauty.” He took Yugi’s hand and kissed it. Yugi had a poisoned look on his face as he was trying to get his hand back.

 

Bakur rose up a finger to talk as he turned around, “Tim, he’s not why we came here.” Tim was too busy giving Yugi complements on his looks to hear Bakur.

 

Yukai shook her head. “I’ve had enough of this.” Yukai walked over and hit the back of Tim’s head really hard.

 

Tim let go of Yugi’s hands and grabbed his head. “How rude, little Yugi Yukai!” He turned around; his face seemed to have death written on it. “You and Ryousha have bothered me for the last time. Get out, I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

 

Yukai shook her head. “Want me to hit you again?” Tim remained quiet.

 

Bakur walked over and pointed to Yukai. “We’re here not because we want to be.”

 

Tim sighed dramatically. “What a shame and here I hoped to get to know you better, Lucky Ryousha.”

 

Bakur’s voice echoed over the museum, “DON’T CALL ME THAT YOU SICK PERVERT!”

 

Tim ignored the order, “Lucky Ryousha, you haven’t changed in the least.” He became all happy. “So, how’ve you been, little Yugi Yukai?”

 

Bakur hit Tim across the room and into the sarcophagus. “I told you before to never call me that!”

 

Yugi was rubbing his hand against his waist from all the kisses he had received. “So, who’s Ryousha?” Bakur glared deathly at Yugi.

 

Yukai stepped between them. “It’s Bakur’s real name, but he hate’s it so we call him Bakur and he likes it better.”

 

Bakur nodded, crossing his arms. “Yeah and when I get old enough I’m gonna change my name legally to it.” Yugi nodded and then looked at Tim.

 

Tim came out of the coffin and walked over to Bakur and Yukai. “Why are you two here again?”

 

Bakur gritted his teeth, annoyed and ready to kill Tim. Yukai shook her head.

 

“We’re here to see about cerul.” She held up the small stone. “What is it?”

 

Tim reached for it, “Well, let’s see shall we?” Bakur hit down Tim’s hand and took cerul himself.

 

With his free hand, Bakur grabbed the front of Tim’s shirt. “Don’t you dare touch her or cerul.” He yanked Tim violently forward. “Got it?”

 

Tim nodded nervously. Bakur let go of Tim, halfway pushing him back. Tim straightened out his clothes and sighed. Bakur held up cerul.

 

“So, you gonna tell us or not?” Yugi asked curiously.

 

Tim nodded. “Of course, come this way to my office.” He walked up the stairway.

 

Yugi looked to Bakur and Yukai. Bakur gritted his teeth, if there was one thing he hated – it was an over-dramatic fool. Bakur walked up a few steps, turning back to the two Yugi’s and signaled them to follow. Yugi and Yukai walked up after him.

 

Tim got to the top of the stairs and waited a moment for Bakur to catch up. Once he was a few steps behind him, he turned down a bright hall to the left. Bakur looked back to Yugi and his sister. Yukai shrugged. Bakur walked after Tim.

 

Yugi got to the top of the stairs next and looked down to Yukai. She was staring at the top of the stairs on the right. Yugi glanced over. A tall boy with short messy blond hair was standing there.

 

The boy was wearing a loose white button up shirt that the sleeves were ripped off of. His mint eyes were intently staring right back at Yukai, with flames of hatred burning fiercely. Worn out blue jeans were slightly hugging his legs, and his black belt was at his waist. He was barefoot, leaning against the wall with one arm up into his hair. His other arm had a thin golden bracelet that was loose, but didn’t fall off. Around his neck was a loose black dog collar with a dog tag attached to it. An air of mystery about him gave Yugi the feeling not to mess with him. The boy also looked sad in a way. He had a cool look about him.

 

Yugi noticed he looked like Jounouchi Katsuya. He gulped and eased out some words, “Are you…Jounouchi?”

 

The boy’s eyes smoothly shifted to Yugi. “No.”

 

Yukai took a few steps up the stairs. “You’re Koitsuya.”

 

“Yes,” his eyes again smoothly shifted carelessly to Yukai. “I’m the modified clone of Jounouchi Katsuya, so, in a way you’re right.”

 

Yugi nodded unsure what to do. Yukai grinned. “So, why ya here? I thought you were in Hawaii.”

 

“Just got back. I didn’t expect to be greeted by a fool like you, though.” Koitsuya straightened up.

 

“That a challenge?” Yukai shrugged.

 

Koitsuya nodded. “Yeah. We never finished our last fight.”

 

“Damn it,” Yukai looked down into the museum, “Leave me alone.”

 

“Heh, you scared you can’t beat me?” Koitsuya taunted.

 

“Scared!?” Yukai’s head snapped back to meet Koitsuya’s eyes. She grinned playfully. “Not in a thousand years.”

 

“Yugi, come on!” Bakur’s voice called from down the bright hall. He came a bit closer and noticed Koitsuya. “C’mon, Yugi, you’d better come with me.”

 

“Then fight.” Koitsuya ordered.

 

“I said ‘no’,” Yukai yelled.

 

“Coward.”

 

Bakur grabbed Yugi’s arm and pulled him down the hall and into an office room. Yugi’s eyes watched Koitsuya the entire time, until he was pushed into a leather seat and office door was closed.

 

Bakur sat next to Yugi in another chair. Tim was standing behind the oak desk in front of them.

 

The office was crowded, not as much as the study was at Simon Muran’s, but crowded. Tim cleared his throat. “So, Koitsuya has shown himself to Yukai?”

 

Bakur nodded. Outside the office they heard some bangs and crashes. Yugi looked at the door.

 

“Shouldn’t we try and stop them?” he asked wearily.

 

Bakur shook his head. “Nah. Best to let ‘em just fight it out.” Yugi nodded, not really agreeing.

 

Tim nodded. “Yes, they’ll be finished in a matter of minutes.”

 

They three sat in silence for ten minutes. The only sounds were the clock’s pendulum second hand and the crashes in the hallways.

 

The three heard footsteps come to the door. Yugi turned to the door. Koitsuya opened it; his hair slightly messier than it was earlier. A strip of blood was by his left cheek. Yukai walked in the room first, hardly damaged. Yukai sat in a chair between Bakur and Yugi.

 

Koitsuya closed the office’s door, walking in and sitting on the edge of the desk beside Yugi. He held out his hand. “Konnichiwa, Yuugi-kun. I am Koitsuya.”

 

Yugi shook his hand wearily, “Yo, Koitsuya-kun.” He wasn’t sure if Koitsuya was like Jouno and would attack him.

 

Koitsuya let go of his hand and shook Yukai’s. “Good fight.” He smiled gently at her.

 

Yukai shook it back and then let his hand go. “Hai, you’re getting better.”

 

Yugi spoke up after a moment of silence, “Are you going to hurt me, Koitsuya-kun?”

 

The blond blinked and shook his head. “Nah, I know who you are but I’ve been modified to only fight with Yukai pretty much and defend her.”

 

Bakur leaned over to Yugi behind Yukai. “Yeah, he’s like a bodyguard.”

 

“If he’s a bodyguard then why does he attack her?” Yugi asked.

 

“I fight with her to keep up my own skills so that I can defend her if she’s ever hurt or in trouble,” Koitsuya explained. He then changed the subject. “So, why are you here, Yukai-chan?”

 

Yukai shrugged. “Just because of cerul.”

 

Bakur leaned back into the chair. “Yeah, so spill it old man – what is cerul.”

 

Tim sat down in his chair. Everyone stared at him, waiting his reply. “Easy, it’s the key to this world’s destruction.” The room remained silent. He paused. “This world is called Other and above it is Alter, the world the Veraca’s came from. In turn there are four families destined to always fight. There are eight keys to both world’s salvation and one to their destruction.”

 

Yukai nodded. “Four of the keys are those who have the four elemental gems, right?”

 

Tim nodded. “The other four are the items with the four doors in this world. The four items are hidden in this world, too, in north, south, east and west.”

 

Koitsuya added. “A gun to the west, a sword to the south, a bow to the north and a shield to the east.” He paused. “The four items and their owners, which are the four who have the corresponding gems, have to unlock the four doors – one in each cardinal direction.”

 

Yugi blinked. “That’s north, south, east and west?”

 

Bakur nodded. “Yeah. To the north – in Egypt is the Door of Judgment.”

 

“To the east, in New York City is the Door of Destiny,” Tim added.

 

Koitsuya nodded. “Yeah and in the west, in Tokyo is the Door of Salvation.”

 

Yugi giggled. “I guess we want to open the Door of Salvation then, right?”

 

Yukai shook her head. “No, you have to open all four.”

 

“So what’s to the south?” Yugi asked, looking around the room.

 

“The Door of Time, I think at the foot of South America.” Yukai answered.

 

“So, what happens after all the doors are opened?” Yugi asked.

 

“The Gate of Fate opens high in the sky of the Gulf of Mexico.” Tim looked at cerul, which was now sitting on the desk.

 

“If someone with a pure heart opens the Gate then the two worlds will be united correctly and the Alternians will be able to walk amongst the Otherians in one world.” Bakur added.

 

Koitsuya looked at cerul. “But if someone with an evil heart opens it then all the Alternians will be lost into the void of Morva, a world worse than Hell.”

 

“And what’ll happen to Other?” Yugi asked with a feeling of not wanting to know the answer.

 

“Demons will be released and will devour everyone but the children of ten and younger.” Yukai added.

 

“Why only those over ten?” Yugi asked.

 

“Because, demons eat humans and to make sure our race doesn’t fall out they’ll let the kids live, mate make more and then kill them.” Bakur answered, dropping his head to the ground. “It’s sickening.”

 

Tim nodded. “But the only way to activate cerul’s power is by you, Yukai.”

 

Yukai looked up to him. “Me, what can I do that no one else can?”

 

“Say your mother’s name in your first life when you were back in Egypt.” Tim answered gravely.

 

“I lived in Egypt?” Yukai blinked, surprised.

 

Tim nodded. “Cerul is made to open the Gate of Destiny but something strange is happening now…”

 

Bakur and Yugi chimed together, “What’s that?!”

 

Koitsuya looked to them, “Easy, cerul hasn’t been uncovered yet.”

 

Yukai, Yugi and Bakur stared at the stone on the desk. “Then what the heck is this,” she asked fearfully.

 

“Cerul from the future.” Tim answered.

 

Yukai, Yugi and Bakur left the museum and walked down the dark streets to the hotel they were staying at.

 

Bakur sat down on the sofa inside the room. “I suggest we all get some sleep and head back to Japan tomorrow.”

 

“We?” Yukai looked at her brother. “Pardon, but you were here first!”

 

He nodded “Yup. I think I’ll go to Egypt for a lil while and check out what the hell’s going on.”

 

Yugi came into the living room a few minutes later after he had changed into some clean clothes. “What do you mean?”

 

Bakur lay down, crossing his arms behind his head. “Timothy said that cerul hadn’t been uncovered yet and that cerul has some stuff on it that shows that it had been found in Egypt two years from now.”

 

“So, does that mean the cerul we have now is from the future?” Yukai looked down to the coffee table in front of the sofa. Cerul was sitting there, slightly glowing blue and then red.

 

“Guess so.” Bakur said bluntly.

 

Yukai left to the bedroom and fell to sleep in the bed. Yugi shoved Bakur’s legs down so he had half the sofa and Yugi had half.

 


	21. Chapter 21

~Seed of Evil~

On the plane ride back to Japan, Yukai and Bakur argued the whole way. Yugi pulled down the CD player the seat supplies you with and turned it on full blast to drown them out of his hearing. Unluckily enough for him, Yugi was stuck listening to opera, a type of music he loathed, for it never caught his interest.

 

Halfway through the flight, the innocent boy was asleep with his head on the window. Yukai noticed this and hit Bakur back to his seat, for he was talking to her over the back of his seat, which was in front of her. Bakur popped his head back up and glared at her, rubbing his nose.

 

“What the hell’d you do that for!” he ordered, not seeing Yugi asleep next to his sister. Yukai just silently pointed to Yugi and crossed her arms. Bakur didn’t feel like fighting his sister, who wouldn’t fight back. It gave him no entertainment; so in return, he turned around and fell to sleep in his chair.

 

Back at the airport, Yukai and Bakur left Yugi in a taxi headed for their grandfather’s house. Yugi, on the other hand, called up his grandfather’s shop. Shortly after his grandfather was there, and picked up Yugi in his blue Toyota minivan. The car ride home was very quiet.

 

Yugi spent most of the evening in his room, staring at the golden box he had replaced onto his desk under his skylight. He sat on his bed in his orange zip-up sweatshirt and dark green cargo pants with his legs crossed. Unlike normal, he didn’t wear the black collar-like belt buckle around his neck.

 

When he heard his clock hit nine in the silence of his room he stood up and walked, in his white socks, to his desk. He sat down and stared at the box for a few more minutes before he pulled out the puzzle, and began to work. At ten, being home now four hours only, Yugi only achieved in putting in two pieces. He didn’t care, but he felt a rumble in his stomach. He stood and left his room, down the hall and down the stairs, moving the black curtain and walking into the game shop. He glanced around the unlit room and then left to his right, into the kitchen.

 

His grandfather, Sugoruko, was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Sunday newspaper. Yugi cleared his throat quietly to catch his grandfather’s attention. His grandpa looked up to him, and took off his glasses.

 

“Oh, Yugi,” he began, “I thought you had gone to sleep already?” Yugi shook his head.

 

“No,” Yugi answered, slightly slouching. “Is there any food left from dinner?” His grandpa smiled, happy to hear that Yugi wanted some dinner.

 

A good number of the recent weeks had Yugi left his grandpa to eat dinner alone while he worked silently in his room on the puzzle or doing homework. At the beginning, his grandpa would offer him food or bring him up some snacks to eat in place of the full meal. All too soon the man realized Yugi had no intention of eating the snacks and soon gave up all together.

 

After Sugoruko fed Yugi some food, Yugi sighed and began to head back up to his room. He heard his grandpa clear his throat behind him. He stopped and turned to him.

 

His grandpa nodded to him, “Yugi, are you any farther on that puzzle of yours?”

 

Yugi shook his head. “Nope, but I feel like I’ll have a real breakthrough sometime soon!” His grandpa nodded and smiled nicely to him.

 

“That’s good, why don’t you head up to bed?” Yugi bid his grandfather goodnight and headed upstairs to bed.

 

The next morning, Yugi left early to Simon Muran’s. He walked the full number of blocks to his house and up to the door. He knocked lightly and was admitted in, as the door creaked open. Yugi poked his head in curiously and glanced around. He heard a loud banging sound coming from the stairway ahead of him.

 

When Yugi looked, he saw a bowling ball falling down the stairway right towards him. Yugi panicked and jumped up before the ball hit him. He jumped down and looked out the door. The ball bounced down and off the porch and rolled down the cement walkway, through the gates and out onto the street.

 

Yugi covered his eyes as he heard a loud crash in the street. He walked out of the house, leaving the door open, and walked over to the gates and examined the scene. Honda was on the ground with his bike on top of him. The bowling ball was rolling down the street towards the train tracks.

 

Trying not to laugh, Yugi walked back into the house and looked up the stairway. Yukai was standing at the top of the stairs in a light red skirt that flowed to her knees and a light pink tank top that hugged her skin partially. On her right wrist was a golden band, and her feet were in white summer sandals. Yugi blinked, unsure if this was the same girl he had seen earlier.

 

Yukai rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t ya go get the ball, Yugi?”

 

“It rolled out into the street,” Yugi answered, “And then rolled away.”

 

Bakur came out from the door that led to the room with all the holiday decorations. “What’s going on in here?” He noticed Yugi and automatically looked up to the top of the stairs. “Hey, what cha doing?”

 

Yukai shook her head and walked down the stairs. “Never mind that. It’s about time you woke up, we need to get some food made!”

 

Bakur pointed to Yugi. “No! Make _him_ your grocery-delivery-boy! Not me!” Yukai rolled her eyes. Bakur knew what she was thinking. “Okay, a game! I win, I don’t have to go!” He smiled smugly. Yukai nodded. The two siblings left into the room of holiday decorations, followed by a curious Yugi.

 

The two sat across from each other at a chess table they pulled out of a closet. Bakur pulled out a stack of cards with brown and black backings; Yukai did the same. Bakur placed his deck at his right hand, and Yukai placed hers at her left hand, backwards.

 

Bakur drew five cards, as did Yukai, but as she drew the cards she turned them right side up. Bakur smiled and pointed to himself, “May, I take the honors of moving, sis?” Yukai nodded grimly. Bakur drew a card, then grew a funny grin and placed a card face down vertically. “Your turn.”

 

Yukai drew a card, fixing it right side up as she drew it, and glanced at the five cards in her right hand. “Okay, I’ll play this in defense mode!” She put down a card on her side face down horizontally. Bakur kept his smug grin. “And, your turn.”

 

Bakur nodded. “I flip over Fairy of the Fountain (1600/1100) and attach Electro-whip to her, so she’s now got 2100 attack points and 1600 defense points.” He grinned smugly. “I’ll attack your defense monster, sissy.”

 

“There goes my Steel Scorpion.” Yukai flipped over the card and tossed it face up above the deck. Yugi, intrigued, pulled up a chair and sat down, as he began to observe. He loved games and this one was very interesting.

 

Bakur nodded. “Done.”

 

Yukai drew another card and picked out a card in her hand, and again, placed it face down horizontally. “This in defense, and it’s your turn.”

 

Bakur drew a card from his deck. He placed another card face-up next to the previous card. “Okay, then I’ll summon Water Omotics (1400/1200), and I’ll have her attack.”

 

Yukai picked up the card and tossed it above the other like before. “There goes another Steel Scorpion.”

 

Bakur nodded. “We’ll play with 8000 points, okay?” Yukai nodded. “And, now I’ll have my Fairy attack your Points directly.”

 

Yukai sighed. “Now I’m down to um…5900, right?” Bakur nodded and pointed to her. Yukai understood the gesture and drew a card. Once more she put it face down horizontally. “In defense.”

 

“Running scared, huh?” Bakur smugly smiled again. Yukai just glared at him. He drew a card and then placed it face down onto the table under, but not touching, the Fairy of the Fountain. He put another card face up on the opposite side of the Fairy, “And, I’ll summon the Great White (1600/800)!”

 

Yukai yawned, ready to be attacked. “C’mon, just kill me already.”

 

“In due time, dear sister,” he said with a smile. Yugi continued to watch intensively but quietly. “I’ll have him attack your monster.”

 

Yukai picked up the card and showed it, “There goes a Skull Servant.” She tossed it on top of the two scorpions. She glared at her brother as he grinned happily.

 

“Then I’ll attack you once again with my Fairy of the Fountain for 2100!” he grinned goofily. “You’re now down to 3800 Points, but take 1400 more from them as I attack you with my precious Water Omotics!” In Yugi’s mind, he calculated the math of her ‘Points’ now being at 2400. “Done!”

 

Yukai growled and drew a card. She sighed and threw it face down horizontally again. “Just kill me, Bakur!”

 

“Ya done?” he asked. She nodded. Bakur laughed as he drew his next card. “Wee, okay, first I’ll send my Water Omotics and Great White to the grave as a couple of tributes…”

 

“Oh, great.” Yukai lowered her eyes. Yugi shifted closer, hoping it would get good.

 

Bakur continued and flipped over his face down card. “Here’s the best ritual ever! Black Chaos Ritual and…” He pulled a card out of his hand and placed it face up vertically next to the Fairy of the Fountain. “Here’s the Magician of Black Chaos! (2800/2600)” He smiled happily. Yukai hit her head against the table.

 

“Can I surrender now?” she asked.

 

Bakur laughed and shook his head. “Not your turn! Fairy of the Fountain attacks your monster!”

 

Yukai discarded another Scorpion to the top of the pile. She moaned. “Just end it!”

 

Bakur laughed. “Okay! Magician of Black Chaos, heh, go and _poke_ her Life Points!”

 

Yukai sat up. “And, I’m down to negative four hundred (-400). . .” She glared at her brother, with his goofy grin. “Happy now?” He nodded.

 

“Yeah, now take Yugi as your grocery-boy!” He stood up, picked up his cards and ran out of the room.

 

“Where are you goin?” Yugi asked curiously.

 

“Kitchen!” was the only word he received from the white-haired teen.

 

Yukai stood up and ran after her brother out of the room, “Don’t you touch anything, Bakur!” Yugi stood up and followed.

 

He didn’t like to admit it to himself, but he enjoyed watching the siblings fight since the moment Bakur had appeared. It reminded him he had no siblings to fight with and in exchange, he envied the two, for they had each other. That’s the reason he always let Jounouchi and Honda pick on him, they were like his brothers he never could have. Siblings who seemed to hate him, and in the same way, he knew they’d save him from anything.

 

When Yugi arrived at the foot of the stairs, he heard a yawn. He peeked up and saw Simon Muran walking down the stairs sleepily. The old man wasn’t wearing his turban, so his baby-fine white hair flowed around his neck at just shoulder length.

 

He noticed Yugi. “Good morning, my friend,” he greeted with a smile and glanced around. “Did I hear Bakur and Yukai a few moments ago?” Yugi nodded.

 

“Yeah, they went to the kitchen I think,” he answered quietly. Simon hardly heard him but nodded and walked down to him.

 

“Tell me,” he stood next to the roughly equally-as-tall teen, “What brings you here today?”

 

Yugi looked around, “Nothing really. . .” His curiosity grew over the card game Yukai and Bakur had played moments ago. “Bakur and Yukai were playing a card game a minute ago.” He led Simon into the ‘holiday’ room and pointed out the cards to him.

 

Simon smiled. “Ah, so those two have found a liking for Duel Monsters.” Simon noticed Yugi’s confused face and laughed.

 

“I don’t get it,” Yugi said, picking up one of Yukai’s Steel Scorpions from the discarded pile above the deck.

 

Simon took the card. “In Duel Monsters there are three main types of cards: Spell, Curse and Monster.” Yugi nodded, listening more closely then he does to his English teacher. “Then the cards are broken down into more categories. Roughly, the player to lose all their Life Points first loses. Same, if they lose all their monsters or run out of cards in their deck.”

 

Yugi nodded, “Bakur played some type of ritual and summoned some powerful magician.”

 

Simon nodded; knowing that in Bakur’s deck his most powerful monster was a black mage with closely unrivaled power. “You mean the Magician of Black Chaos, don’t you?”

 

Yugi nodded, “Yeah something like that I think. . .”

 

Bakur came running in screaming and jumped onto the sofa. In a matter of seconds, Yukai came running in with a frying pan ready to swing it. Simon shook his head and silently pointed to the door.

 

Yukai sighed, walked out of the room, and a few minutes later returned without the frying pan. “Okay, where’s that stupid fox now?”

 

Bakur poked his head up over the back of the couch. “Pardon, I like being a fox!”

 

“Trickery and lying is all you do,” Yukai accused her brother. Bakur jumped on top of the back of the couch, balancing on his bare feet, his blue pant legs hugging his heels.

 

“Who asked you,” he pointed at her. His white button-up shirt was partially unbuttoned, exposing a good portion of his chest. “You’re nothing but a filthy little, ungrateful feline who knows no respect for anyone!”

 

Simon rose up his right hand, “Now, hush you two!” Bakur looked over to the man. Simon turned to Yugi, ignoring the glare from his grandson. “Yugi, would you mind going into town and buying me some wing of dragon?”

 

Bakur jumped down and ran over to Simon in second. “That’s my job!”

 

Yukai walked over, “Well, you’re too lazy.” Bakur glared her.

 

Simon shook his head. “No, I believe you have to get your ticket to leave to Egypt, don’t you, Lucky Bakur?”

 

Bakur lowered his head and listened as Yukai chimed in to sing a song:

 

“ _Lucky, Lucky Bakur! Lucky, Lucky Bakur! Shining, smiling, above the clouds – as brave as you come, you’re nothing but the sun. Smart and kind, respectable and fine, you’re the sun in everyone’s life! Shining above the sea, smiling with the breeze, you’re nothing but lucky to have more then you think._ ”

 

Bakur slammed up his head, as Yukai was about to sing another round through the song. “Stop it!” Yukai stopped and looked at her brother. “I hate that stupid song.” Yukai’s happy expression turned sad.

 

Yugi looked to Simon, “What’s a wing of dragon?”

 

Bakur began to walk out of the room. “Nothin’ but a dragon’s wing, dummy!” Yugi looked to Simon from Bakur for the answer.

 

Simon shook his head. “Never mind him, he just gets hot-headed.” He looked to Yugi. “Give him a few minutes alone and he’ll be fine.”

 

“What’s with that song,” Yugi looked to Yukai.

 

“It’s a song I made up for him when we were kids,” she answered looking to the door. “We used to sing it together all the time.”

 

Bakur stood outside the room with his back against the wall listening quietly to his sister’s voice.

 

Yukai sighed. “I don’t know why he doesn’t like it anymore, but I remember when we were kids I’d sing that song whenever I felt sad. Whenever I sang it and he wasn’t around, he’d always come to me.”

 

Bakur walked over to the stairs quietly and sat down on a step near the bottom.

 

Yugi nodded. “I see. . .” He looked to Simon. “Where am I supposed to find this ‘wing of dragon’ anyways, Simon Muran?”

 

Simon nodded, patting Yukai’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, dear.” He looked to Yugi. “A special store in town sells it. Yukai knows where it is.”

 

Yukai shook off her depression. “I’ll tag along.” She paused, looking to the door and said quietly, “Got nothin’ betta ta do anyways.”

 

Simon nodded happily and handed Yugi a small silk bag. “This should pay for it.” He smiled and left the room to his study. Yukai and Yugi left the room to the stairs and began to leave.

 

Bakur stood up and tapped Yukai’s shoulder as she was at the doorway. The two unrelated twins looked to Bakur. He sighed, “I’m comin’ too – just to get my ticket though.” Yukai nodded.

 

The three left to the bus stop a few blocks away. Yugi noticed Honda wasn’t in the street anymore and wondered where he had gone, though he didn’t want to run into him. He’d probably blame Yugi for the bowling ball hitting his bike and beat him up. As soon as they were on the bus, Yukai and Bakur began to argue over Yukai’s bad luck with drawing cards. Bakur said he won the duel fair and square. Yugi didn’t have anything to drown them out this time, so he pretended to ignore them while he watched people outside the bus as it moved through the city.

 

Twenty long minutes later Bakur departed the bus to the airport. Yugi watched him as the bus drove away; he was being consulted by a police officer about his loose shirt and not wearing shoes. Yugi sat quietly the rest way, halfway falling asleep. He woke up when he felt Yukai tap his shoulder, as she began to depart the bus thirty minutes later. Yugi stood up and followed her off.

 

Yukai led him down into a dark alley that seemed to have a dark aurora floating around it. Black mist was floating everywhere, and the people were all in black. Their hair was all black, and they were mostly in leather. The people eyed Yugi and Yukai as they walked briskly past.

 

Yugi followed Yukai deeper into the black mist, “Where are we?”

 

“Black Alley is what this place is called,” she answered not stopping. “It’s like a place for people to buy things on the black market that are sold legally here.” Yugi nodded unsurely.

 

Yukai led him to a white door, the only one around, and opened it quietly. She gestured for him to stay. Yugi looked wearily behind him and ran in after her. Yukai looked at him strangely.

 

“You shouldn’t be in here alone,” Yugi said, standing next to her, “I should protect you, don’t know who all is here.”

 

Yukai shook her head. “Chicken.”

 

“Not!” was Yugi’s quick response.

 

He then noticed the room he was in. In either side of him in the corners were white pots a single foot tall giving out blue mist and smoke. The floor was stoned sloppily but covered in a straight line from the door to the desk about 10 feet ahead of them in a red carpet. The walls each had two torches that were lit with a blue flame. On the counter was a white cat-looking creature with big fluffy ears and a long thin tail. On either side of the counter were two more pots giving out red smoke and mist. In front of the counter, out of the way, were a few small wood boxes and dark brown pots. Above them, yellow flames were dancing in many shapes and sizes. Behind the counter by a foot or so was a big dark curtain. By the cat creature was a small golden bell with a wood handle.

 

The room was a warm dark red color, but even so it made Yugi feel uncomfortable. Yukai walked up to the counter and picked up the bell. She eyed the cat wearily as it shifted, sitting up staring at her. She shook the bell and a small ringing sound rung out.

 

She set down the bell and backed up, pushing Yugi to the counter. A tall white man in a white robe similar to Simon Muran’s came out. He had black hair that was braided behind his head. He had soft sky blue eyes. He scanned over Yugi.

 

“Get out, child,” the man ordered in an old voice, “I don’t serve fools!”

 

Yukai lowered her eyes and shook her head. “Koma de tsu ve ru?”

 

The man blinked and smiled softly at Yugi, “So, how may I help you, young man?” Yugi looked back to Yukai and she just winked at him.

 

Yugi turned back to the man, “I’d like to buy some wing of dragon, please?”

 

The man lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry but we’re out of stock.”

 

Yukai stepped over to the man and cleared her throat, “Ve ru ne la-tsu low la Simon Muran.”

 

The man nodded grimly, “Though I think we have a small bunch in stock.” He laughed uneasily, noticing Yukai’s glare, and left behind the curtain.

 

Yugi looked at Yukai questionably. “What’d you say to him?”

 

“Just told him he should serve you,” she answered. Yugi nodded unsurely, he had a feeling Yukai had said more to the man then just for him to be polite.

 

The man came back out and set a jar on the counter full of a bunch of dried leaves tied together, soaking in a red Jell-O-looking liquid. He held out his hand, “Two thousand yen, please?”

 

Yugi handed him the money Simon Muran had given him, noticing it wasn’t Yen. The man inspected it for a moment and then put it into a canteen hanging on the wall. The coins made a quiet clinking sound against the rest of the money that was already in the canteen. He bowed to Yugi and walked back behind the curtain.

 

Yukai picked up the jar and looked at it closely for a minute before nodding, “Let’s go.” Yugi nodded quietly and let Yukai lead him out and back to the bus stop where the sun shone brightly. “Mind if we stop at the store on the way back? We need to get some more ramen,” Yukai asked after a few minutes of silence at the bus stop.

 

Yugi shook his head, “No.”

 

Yukai nodded, “Good because grandpa eats that stuff like there’s gonna be no tomorrow!” Yugi laughed and smiled, as his eyes trailed up to the sky. He busied himself watching a small cloud until the bus came.

 

In the store the two split up, Yugi headed right to the area of magazines and books. After hardly a minute of reading an interesting book, it was snatched from his hands. Yugi turned around to see the last person he wanted to, Jounouchi Katsuya.

 

Jouno looked at the title of the book then to Yugi, “This any good?” Yugi quietly shrugged. Jouno handed it back to him. “I came here ta apologize for the way I’ve been actin’ lately.” Yugi didn’t say anything as he took back the book and set it back in place on the shelf. Jouno continued, “I’ve been actin’ like a real jerk and I’m sorry.”

 

Yugi looked at him, noticing he wanted to get onto friendly terms. “Oh, were you _acting_?” He smiled. Jouno laughed.

 

“Sorry,” Jouno looked around, “So, where’s yer gran’pa?”

 

“Home.”

 

Jouno nodded. “Kinda far from yer home, don’t ya think?”

 

Yugi shrugged. “Not here alone.” Jouno looked at him with a confused look. “I’m here with my mentor’s granddaughter.” He looked around. “Don’t know where she disappeared to though.” Jouno laughed again and began to walk off.

 

“Well, I gotta go,” he waved as he turned the corner to the next isle, “See ya at school, Yug’!” Yugi blinked but shrugged.

 

Yukai soon found Yugi and the two checked out, Yukai buying over twenty packs of ramen in four different flavors! On the bus ride home though, Yugi tapped Yukai after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Tell me, I’m a prince right?” he looked at her. She nodded. “Then, what is my family like?”

 

“The Amenhotep,” she asked, wanting to be clear.

 

Yugi nodded. “Yes! What is all this fuss about being prince of Egypt and stuff?”

 

Yukai sighed and glanced out the window, searching for a silent answer. A few minutes later she turned to him. “The Amenhotep and Amenrit live here in Other at war. I am Veraca, a family at war with the Verosa in Alter.”

 

“Alter?”

 

“A counter-part world to this one.” She answered. “In turn the four different families live at war against each other.” Yukai noticed Yugi’s confused look. “Because…” she began, “A long time ago, over 3000 years, there was a small family, three brothers and one sister. Their parents had passed away… Amenrit and Amenhotep and Verosa were the brothers and Veraca was the sister…

 

“Amenrit is the oldest of the four, and was killed, after Amenhotep was murdered, by Verosa. The second oldest, Verosa, helped kill their brother Amenhotep, and soon died from a disease they believe Amenrit cursed him with out of spite of his murder. Amenhotep, smart and quick thinking, fell in love with his younger sister, Veraca. He bound his heart to her, but was forced to marry another woman. He had two children with this woman before he was murdered. He was very loving and close to his sister, and sadly never got to meet his second child because he was killed a week prior to the child’s birth.

 

“And poor Veraca….She is agile and fast, those skills allowed her to kill Verosa after he killed her love. She was helplessly and utterly in love with her older brother, Amenhotep. She promised her soul and heart to him. She was the only child who lived the longest. She never married. She had one son from a man she trusted with her life. While her child was still young, she killed herself so that she may be with her love. Before she did this, she created a legend that in the future an Amenhotep and Veraca will fall in love, and bring the family together.”

 

Yukai stopped and looked at Yugi, “It’s really a tragedy.” Yugi nodded grimly, not saying that he didn’t want to hear such tragedy from Yukai’s heritage.

 

He looked to her, “How’d it continue on if the four were dead?”

 

Yukai shook her head, “I can’t tell ya that.” Yugi frowned, disappointed. “Let Simon Muran tell you in due time, when you’re really ready to hear this.”

 

Before Yugi could say anything, Yukai stood up and got off the bus. He hadn’t noticed their stop come up and the bus stopping. He stood up quickly and followed her off.

 

“What about my father?!” He asked running after her to the gates of the mansion.

 

“He’s Pharaoh of Egypt,” Yukai answered. “Your mother is the beautiful and loyal queen by his side. You have an older brother, a younger half brother and an uncle all in Egypt. Your mother is the Queen of Roses and as such that makes you Prince of Roses.”

 

Yugi blinked. “Huh, wait!” Yukai walked into the gate, Yugi ran after her. “Prince of Roses? What’s the mean?” He held up his right arm. “That why I can make a rose out of my arm?”

 

Yukai didn’t say anything; she just carried the bags into the house and walked to the kitchen. Yugi sighed.

 

“I’m never going to get my answer, will I,” he asked the air around him. He sighed heavily and walked into the mansion, looking around for Simon. Simon found Yugi at the foot of the stairs.

 

“There you are!” He smiled. “Did you get the wing of dragon?” Yugi held up the jar. Simon smiled and took it from him. “Thanks a lot, Yugi! I’ll be back in a few minutes!” He departed upstairs quickly. He came down a minute later without the jar. “Why don’t you open one of the gifts under the Christmas Tree, Yugi?” He left back up the stairs, not hearing Yugi’s quiet yes.

 

Yugi went into the holiday room and picked up a small box. He sat down on the sofa with it on his lap for a few minutes before he began to carefully tear the rapping. Yugi pulled out a deck of cards with roses and pyramids on the backs. He didn’t understand but just set the small deck of cards next to him.

 

A few minutes later Yukai walked into the room and handed Yugi a spoon and a bowl of ramen.

 

“Here, even you need to eat,” she smiled lightly and sat next to him, eating her ramen. Yugi looked into the bowl silently, thinking. Yukai noticed this quickly. “Not hungry?”

 

Yugi shook his head and began to eat the food. Shortly later Simon Muran came into the room, with a big bowl of ramen. He sat at the table Yukai and Bakur had dueled at earlier. After a few minutes of sitting in silence he cleared his throat. Yugi looked over to him.

 

“Yugi,” Simon began, “I think you should take cerul home with you. It seems to be messing with my experiments here, so my magic doesn’t work properly.”

 

Yugi was about to decline when another voice echoed down to the group from the rafters, “Well, I don’t think he should hold cerul at any point in time.”

 

The three looked up, all setting down their ramen out of the way. Simon and Yugi stood up. A young boy, in a school uniform somewhat like Yugi’s, jumped down by the fireplace. He straightened up. His hair was all white, but for the tips of his mullet-type of hair, that were black. His eyes are a golden yellow, and his body was nicely built.

 

“Who are you,” Simon Muran ordered from the boy.

 

The boy smirked. “Gesshoku Akudou!” (Moonlight Bad-boy – Japanese)

 

Yukai rolled her eyes, “Can’t be, stupid, that’s my brother.”

 

The boy shrugged. “So? He’s dead where I come from.”

 

“Where _do_ you come from,” Yukai stood up.

 

“Alter and Other,” he answered.

 

“Can’t…” Simon Muran began but the boy interrupted.

 

“Oh, yes I can,” he smiled, “My father is Otherian and my mother is Alternian!” Simon’s mouth dropped wide. “You’re all speechless…” He jumped up and landed in front of Yukai. “As are you, my love, a fine quality in a wife.”

 

Yukai shoved the boy back. “No, thanks, moron!” Yukai shook her head.

 

The boy caught his balance before he hit the ground. “Come now, I’m here to marry you and deliver you from evil.”

 

“What evil might that be,” she asked.

 

The boy pointed to Yugi. “Me?” Yugi asked, confused.

 

“Yes, you,” the boy answered turning to him, “I’m here to kill you and take Yukai as my wife, father!”

 

Yugi blinked silent for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. “How the heck can I be your father?”

 

“I’m from the future.” He answered.

 

Simon Muran shook his head, “Kill your father in the past and you’ll die.”

 

The boy shook his head, “No, no. You see, I’ve created a rift between my time and yours, so when my father dies I’ll be safe.” Simon looked at the boy questionably. “I know magic.” The boy smiled smugly.

 

“Ya got a name, kid,” Yukai asked, destroying the boy’s confidence for a second.

 

He nodded. “Tooi!”

 

Yugi looked to Yukai, ignoring Tooi, “So, when were you planning on leaving? I remember you said you would earlier or something.”

 

Yukai nodded, “Yeah, I’m leaving to Hawaii for a short while to take care of some business there.”

 

Tooi shouted like a little kid throwing a temper tantrum, “Don’t ignore me!” He jumped in front of Yukai. Yukai took a step back. “I will make you my bride.” He grabbed her shoulders and moved to kiss her.

 

In an instant, Tooi was flung across the room by a punch and hit the wall with his back. He slid down and stood up, rubbing his bleeding lip. Yukai smiled when she saw Bakur standing in front of her. Bakur straightened up from his punch to the boy.

 

His shirt was just as before, but he was wearing shoes. /Where’d he get those shoes, I wonder…/ Yugi thought in his mind. Bakur rested his hand on his hip.

 

“Nothing disgusts me more then a spoiled brat trying to kiss someone who doesn’t want to kiss them,” Bakur stated. “So, you’re Gesshoku Akudou? Sorry, but that’s _my_ name, brat!”

 

Tooi put down his hand and glared at Bakur. “Get out of here, trash!”

 

Bakur shook his head, “You’re just a little boy who wants his way.” Tooi gritted his teeth, he looked to be about the same age as Bakur in all honesty. “Too bad you don’t know when to hear ‘no’.”

 

Yugi blinked, “When’d you get here Bakur? I thought you were leaving to Egypt?”

 

“I was, until I remembered I had left my jacket here,” Bakur answered, not taking his eyes off Tooi.

 

“Ya really like that thing, don’t ya?” Yukai lowered her eyes, looking at Bakur.

 

Bakur nodded, “It’s mine so why should I not love it?” Yukai shrugged. “So, kid, you wanna marry my sister?”

 

Tooi nodded, “I will and kill him before I leave!” He pointed to Yugi, baring his teeth.

 

Bakur scoffed, “You think you’re so tough.” He shook his head. “Someone needs to put you away without dessert!”

 

“Get out of here,” Tooi ordered.

 

“Go ta hell,” Bakur answered.

 

Tooi jumped up, onto the couch behind Yukai. Yukai and Bakur turned around to see Tooi. “Oh, I’ve already been there! It’s quite nice there!”

 

Bakur jumped up and kicked Tooi into the wall. “Brat!”

 

After a few more beatings on Tooi, the boy jumped into the air and vanished without a trace or any last words. Bakur shook his head and handed Yukai a plane ticket.

 

“For Hawaii,” was all Bakur said before walking out of the room.

 

Yugi just then remembered his English class and school. “Ah!! I forgot! Tomorrow’s Tuesday and I haven’t learned one bit of that stupid paper!” Yugi began to run out but was grabbed by Simon. “Huh?”

 

“Take this,” Simon smiled and handed Yugi cerul. Yugi nodded and said a quick farewell before he ran home.

 

On the way he bumped into Honda, Jouno’s best friend and accomplice in beating Yugi up daily. Yugi tried to run away, but was hit to the ground. Honda was about to punch Yugi when his hand was grabbed. Both boys looked to see Jounouchi!

 

Jouno shook his head, “Nah, it ain’t worth it man. Leave ‘im be.”

 

Honda blinked and tore his arm from Jouno’s grip, “What are ya? Crazy man! He hit my bike with a bowling ball today!”

 

Jouno shrugged. “Shouldn’t o’ skipped class. C’mon, Yugi, let’s get ya home.” Yugi nodded and took Jouno’s outstretched hand. Honda blinked. “We won’t hurt Yugi no more, ‘kay, Honda?”

 

Honda nodded. The two walked Yugi home that night in the dark, in silence. They hit away any bullies who tried to pick on Yugi. Yugi greeted his grandfather and bid goodnight to his two former-bullies. He then ran upstairs and spent a good amount of the night working on his English paper.

 


	22. Chapter 22

~Cerul’s Conclusion~

The next morning, Yugi was up bright and early. His grandpa was very startled to see that he was awake on time. Yugi was in such a rush he left for school thirty full minutes before he should. He even ran to school.

 

He ran up to the doors and pulled one open and ran through to the English classroom that he had to be in half an hour later. His teacher blinked, looking at Yugi surprised.

 

“What are you doing here, Yugi?” the teacher asked, pushing away from his laptop and standing up behind his desk.

 

Yugi stood for a moment panting and then held up a piece of paper. “I can read it…I want…to say this…in class…”

 

The teacher nodded and took the paper, “I see.” He read the paper a little. “This isn’t the same paper I handed you last time you were here…”

 

Yugi nodded, “Un, I know. I want to read _that_.” The teacher stood silent for a few minutes, thinking.

 

He nodded and stroked his chin, “I’ll read through this and tell you in class if you can or not, okay?”

 

Yugi smiled brightly and a big nod, “Thanks, sensei!” Before the teacher could say anything Yugi had dashed out of the room and down the halls.

 

Yugi came back on time with the rest of his class and took his seat. Some people teased that he was on time but Yugi ignored them, he kept all his focus on the teacher. His eyes followed the teacher, and with such deep concentration, he listened to every word the teacher spoke.

 

Jouno saw him and waved his hand in front of Yugi’s face. “’Ello!” Yugi kept with his concentration. Jouno shook Yugi slightly and yelled in his ear, “WAKE UP!!”

 

Yugi screamed and fell out of the chair. He looked up confused to Jouno, who was laughing on the other side of the chair. The teacher gave out and order and everyone quieted down and claimed their seats.

 

The teacher nodded, “Yugi would like to read this paper in English aloud to you all. I must say – it’s really amazing.” He motioned for Yugi to come up to the front and handed him his paper.

 

Yugi thanked the teacher with a nod and stood facing the class. For a second he was silent, staring into the eyes of his peers. He then looked down to his paper and took a second to remember how to speak. The class began to giggle and Yugi felt a hotness burn his cheeks.

 

Jouno stood up and slammed his fist on his desk. A few girls screamed, but everyone looked at him. “Quiet! He can’t think with all ya making stupid noises like this is a grade-school class! Grow up!”

 

He sat back down and Yugi nodded, feeling his cheeks burn more from Jouno’s outburst. Yugi took in a breath and began to read. “I don’t care if you understand this or like it or hate it, just please, listen to the words.”

 

He paused and looked to Jouno. Jouno noticed the nervous glance begging for support from Yugi, and winked. Yugi became reassured and smiled. He took in another breath and continued.

 

“I know that you’re hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. You’re words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me. Not that easily. I acted so distant then, didn’t say ‘good-bye’ before you left, but I was listening. You’ll fight you’re battles far from me, far too easily.” He paused a moment and took in a deep breath. He looked again to Jouno and then to Honda, who both smiled.

 

He continued, “Save your tears, ‘cause I’ll come back. I could that you whispered as you walked through that door, but still I swore to hide the pain when I turned back the pages. Shouting might have been the answer. What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?”

 

He paused once again and looked to the teacher. He nodded. Yugi smiled and loosened up and began to read with much more confidence. He read, “But, now I’m not afraid to say what’s in my heart. ‘Cause a thousand words called out through the ages will fly to you. And, though I can’t see, I know they’re reaching you, suspended on silver wings. Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces, will cradle you making all of your weary days seem far away. They’ll hold you forever.”

 

He smiled to the class and took in a deep breath and said one last line putting down the paper, “People say a picture is worth one thousand words and life with worth one billion. I think that it doesn’t matter how much a picture or life is worth, because we’re all here together on one ship. We may have different ideas and beliefs but—“ Yugi was cut short and the room door opened and Yukai walked in.

 

“But, we all sail on one ship together. That ship is earth, our planet we live on.” Yukai finished, “If we use up all of the materials on the ship then the people and creatures aboard’ll die. It’s not like a normal ship were you can abandon to the sea… Instead the sea around this ship is a sure death that can’t be avoided.”

 

Yugi smiled. Yukai walked over to Yugi. “Thief!”

 

Yugi blinked, “What?”

 

“You took that paper from me!” Yukai protested. Yugi was going to protest but Yukai just grabbed his wrist. “C’mon, you’re in big trouble, mister!” She dragged Yugi out of the room and into the hall. Out of the school and to the front gates of the school.

 

She turned around, letting Yugi go, and said happily, “So hi!”

 

Yugi blinked and then burst. “What the- What was that for? I was doing so well until you came in and interrupted me! You think you’re all that but I know better!”

 

Yukai put a hand over Yugi’s mouth. “Yugi, I tricked you into speaking English just now.” Yugi blinked. Yukai just smiled and let him go and began to walk away. “You’re grandpa called at the last second and told me to pull something like that.” She smiled at Yugi, turning on her heel back to facing him.

 

Yugi blinked. “I don’t get it.”

 

She shrugged. “Who does?” Yugi was silent. She waved, “Welp, I’m off to Hawaii. I’ve been avoiding that place enough. Oh, and Yugi, keep track of cerul!”

 

Yugi pulled cerul out of his pocket, “I am.” Yukai nodded and then walked off. He shrugged and then ran back into the school and told his teacher that Yukai was a good family friend and told him that her pulling him out of class was an emergency. The teacher bought it, unsurely, but believed it enough to not give Yugi a bad grade or anything.

 

After school, Yugi was confronted by Honda and Jounouchi. Both were looking tattered. He recalled not seeing them at lunch and then after that was his math class, which he didn’t have with them. He carefully walked over to them.

 

“You two okay,” he asked. Honda glared at Yugi.

 

Jouno elbowed Honda hard in the gut and then looked to Yugi. “Yeah. Look, can we come to your house?”

 

Yugi became confused. “Sure.”

 

Yugi led Honda and Jouno to his house. He knew they were up to something but something inside him told him to trust them for a change. Upon arriving at Yugi’s house, he sees a note on the door and the shop closed. Then he notices a small white shitsu (that’s a type of dog from Japan) sitting on his doorstep.

 

Jouno blinked, seeing the dog, “I thought you didn’t like dogs?”

 

Yugi shook his head and slowly walked up to the dog. “No, it’s just the house is too small for one and my grandpa thinks I’m not responsible enough to have one.”

 

After carefully getting the dog inside, it was just a puppy, Yugi led Jouno and Honda to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit that was stashed in one of the drawers. Yugi wandered around for a dish and filled it with water and set it on the floor for the puppy. Then he wandered back to the table in the center of the room, by Jouno and Honda.

 

After the two were done cleaning themselves up they began to dismiss themselves, only Jouno thanking Yugi. However, Yugi spoke up his thoughts, “What happened to you two?”

 

The two stopped and turned to him. Honda looked to Jouno and then spoke, “Ay, Yugi, ‘member that stupid gym teacher who was picking on Anzu a few weeks ago?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Yeah, I thought he went to the hospital.”

 

Jouno nodded. “Then he went to jail. Anyways, he got out and for whatever reason came after me and Honda.”

 

“Why?”

 

Honda shrugged, “Dunno.”

 

The two began to leave but Yugi didn’t want to be left home alone. The note had said his grandpa was at a meeting and wouldn’t be back for a while. “Why don’t you two hang ‘round?”

 

Honda looked back to Yugi, as he opened the door, “What for?”

 

Jouno shook his head, “I know why.”

 

“Ya do?” asked Honda and Yugi at the same time.

 

Jouno nodded and looked to them, he raised his arm and hit his nose with his thumb then grew a big grin. “I’m psychic!”

 

It took a second for Honda to react. He started laughing. Threw his laughs he managed to say, “Jounouch-kun, ya’re crazy! Ya know that?”

 

Yugi blinked and then began to giggle. Jouno didn’t notice Yugi’s giggle but grabbed Honda’s shirt. “What? Ya got a problem with me being funny?”

 

Honda was still laughing. “No not at all!”

 

The two began to fight here and there in the kitchen. The puppy drank a bit of water and then sat and looked at them. The pup’s eyes then wandered to the kitchen table. Sitting on the table was cerul, glowing very slightly. The puppy surveyed the scene. Jouno and Honda were pushing and shoving each other playfully and Yugi was laughing at them, making comments to them. Then the table was standing a little ways from them, the kitchen door was open to let the warm air into the house from the bright day outside. One of the chairs to the table was pulled out and the first aid kit was scattered across the table.

 

The puppy wandered quietly over to the pulled out chair, glanced to the boys and then jumped into it. After a few more moments it jumped onto the table and maneuvered around the kit and to cerul. The pup picked it up in its mouth and proceeded to jump off the table.

 

Jouno had noticed the puppy however, “Uh, Yugi, that dog’s got something.”

 

Yugi turned to look. The puppy, with cerul in its mouth, was running out the kitchen door. Yugi’s face turned blue for a brief second before he screamed and ran after the puppy.

 

“Get back here!” he yelled.

 

Jouno and Honda took note that Yugi had run outside, leaving them. They didn’t know why but they ran after him. For the next twenty minutes the three boys spent time running all over downtown Domino to catch the puppy. They’d split up in alleys and try to hit it under a garbage can. Another time they had to chase it through someone’s yard. When the puppy ran into the park, Honda stole a kid’s bike and proceeded to follow like that. That plan didn’t go well when he came to a sharp turn and crashed the bike into the pond.

 

Finally the puppy zoomed through the automatic doors to Kaiba Corp.’s building and into the elevator. Yugi and Jouno followed inside. Yugi waited for another elevator as Jouno began to climb the stairs. Honda came running in soaking wet and ran up the stairs.

 

This plan didn’t work so well, as Yugi’s elevator kept picking up people and dropping them off. Jouno’s idea to cut the dog off was crazy, because he kept losing track of the elevator. As for Honda, he just ran as high as he could before he needed to jog and then walk.

 

The puppy’s elevator let it out on a business level and in it zoomed to an office. Honda had walked up and seen the puppy, so he followed it into the office, yelling for it to stop and asking forgiveness from the people in the office. Jouno came running back down when he noticed he had gone a floor too high. He heard Honda’s yells and ran into the office.

 

When Yugi’s elevator finally let him out on the same level as the others, he ran ahead into the office. Most of it was a mess and many workers were complaining about a white dog zooming by. Some were asking about the wet boy and blond. Some didn’t care and just stood watching Honda and Jouno playing catch-the-puppy. Yugi ran over to them and grabbed the puppy.

 

Just as he did a door slide open and everyone fell silent and stopped moving, perhaps even breathing. A tall young man walked into the room. He was in a blue school uniform and his brown hair was neatly brushed and cut. Following him was a younger boy who looked to be in middle school wearing blue jeans and a yellow vest with a white t-shirt.

 

The young man stopped by Yugi and crossed his arms. He took a moment to survey the office and then spoke in a very cold voice, “Is this your dog?”

 

Yugi looked up and saw the young man, he looked like a peer of his. “Kaiba?”

 

The young man closed his eyes and listened for a second as Jouno and Honda walked over to Yugi’s side. Yugi straightened up, holding the puppy. Jouno pulled out cerul and shoved it into Yugi’s pocket.

 

“My office building doesn’t need the interference of hooligans.” He said.

 

Honda nodded, “We’re sorry man. Didn’t mean to.”

 

Jouno nodded. “Yeah it was the dog.” He pointed to the puppy.

 

Yugi blinked, “Aren’t you Seto Kaiba from school?”

 

The young man looked at Yugi. “So what if I am? I want you two to leave and take those two dogs with you.”

 

Honda blinked, “Two dogs?”

 

Seto nodded, “Yes, Jounouchi is a useless dog. You, Hiroto, I don’t know you well enough to make any assumption about yet.”

 

Jouno gritted his teeth and yelled, “Who ya callin’ a dog? Ya’re so full of yerself ya have ta hold it in with a lock and key!”

 

The younger boy ran up to Jouno. “Shut up!”

 

“Make me!”

 

Seto nodded, “Gladly.”

 

Yugi ran between them all, “Whoa, hold on a sec. We’ll leave.”

 

A smug smirk grew on Seto’s face, “Good. There’s been enough disturbances as is.”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry.” Yugi said and walked back towards the elevator.

 

“And take this rag and yapping chuwawah with you!” Seto called after Yugi.

 

Yugi turned, looking back. Honda was dragging Jouno out of the office. Jouno was yelling stuff like “I’ll make ya wish ya’re ne’er born ya jerk!” Honda was just grumbling under his breath, he obviously didn’t like being called a rag, and Jouno didn’t like being called a dog.

 

In the elevator, Jouno was screaming and trying to get out of Honda’s grasp. “I’ll make him pay! He’ll regret the day he ever called Katsuya Jounouchi a dog!”

 

Yugi shook his head and glanced down to the puppy. “Wasn’t that Seto’s little brother with him?”

 

Honda let go of Jouno, letting him slam into one of the walls. “Yeah, what’s his name..?”

 

“Mokuba?” Jouno asked, rubbing his nose.

 

Yugi nodded. “I think that’s it. I didn’t know they let Mokuba wander around the company.”

 

“Isn’t some big fancy company for the family,” Honda asked, looking at Jouno.

 

Jouno nodded, and checked his hand for blood from his nose before looking back to Yugi. “I think the newspaper said it was some sorta gaming company or something.”

 

“Think it specializes in some card game, doesn’t it,” Yugi asked.

 

Jouno nodded, “That’s right. Drooling Madness or something like that…”

 

“What a weird name for a card game,” Honda exclaimed.

 

Jouno laughed, “I agree. Someone named Pegasus Crawford made it.”

 

“That’s a English name,” Yugi pointed out.

 

“Yeah,” Jouno shrugged, “From somewhere in the U.S. called Frorida.”

 

Yugi shrugged. Honda left the two when they got out of the business building, saying he had to baby-sit his sister’s bratty son for a bit. Jouno laughed at this, but still walked Yugi home before disappearing off somewhere.

 

Yugi had bid them both good night and went inside. He set down the puppy and then cerul on a high shelf. He cleaned up the first aid kit and put it away. He glanced at the clock and sighed.

 

“Only six,” he groaned, sitting down in the chair by the table, “Grandpa said he’d be home ‘round ten.” He sighed. “Better not wait up for him.”

 

The puppy wandered around and sat below cerul and then yapped. Yugi looked to the puppy. The puppy looked to Yugi and yapped again.

 

“What?”

 

The puppy started yapping again and again until Yugi yelled, “ _shut_ up!”

 

The puppy stopped and stared at Yugi. The puppy glowed strangely and then turned into a kid about nine years old. He looked exactly like Yugi. He was in some weird white silk pants and loose shirt. His feet were bare and his neck had a white buckle around it.

 

Yugi stared at the kid for a few seconds. “Whoa! Who…what are you?”

 

“You’re son.” Said the kid in a very cute voice. He picked up cerul.

 

“You’re my _WHAT_!?” Yugi screamed, he felt like fainting again.

 

“Don’t worry, oto-san,” said the kid, “I’m from the future by like ten or twelve years. I dunno.”

 

Yugi rubbed his forehead. “Future?”

 

The kid nodded. “Yup. Well cerul fell into this time by accident. It’s a powerful weapon that’s needed in my time.”

 

“Your time?”

 

“Yeah, I told you – I’m from the future.” The kid explained. “Can I take it home, please, daddy?”

 

Yugi shook his head, “Yeah, sure if it’s yours and you need it.”

 

“It’s my dad’s and he needs it.” The kid corrected.

 

“Oh.”

 

The kid bowed in thanks. “Domo arigato, oto-san.” He began to walk outside.

 

“Hey wait!” Yugi stood up and ran over to the child. “What’s your name?”

 

“Tsukasa.” He answered. He waved a cute little wave. “Gotta go now, daddy.” He smiled and then a flash blinded Yugi for a second.

 

When he opened his eyes the child was gone and so was cerul. He rubbed his eyes and looked again to make sure, then around himself before going inside. “What a crazy day!”

 

That evening, Yugi’s grandfather entered a quiet house.

 

He went upstairs into the living room and saw Yugi had fallen asleep watching the news, on his belly was a history textbook. He was using a dictionary for a pillow and his English and math books were under his legs and feet. His backpack was on his feet and his binder was sitting open on the floor. One of his arms was on his chest and the other was limply off the side of the couch, under it was a pencil. His head was tilted down slightly, his bangs framing his face and shading his eyes from the light. His feet were bare and his hands had few cuts on them. It looked like he hadn’t been beaten on today, a strange thing. He was still in his school uniform, but his jacket was hanging over the back of the sofa.

 

His grandpa just smiled lightly and gently moved the schoolwork and books from Yugi’s slender body. He wandered over to the coffee table in front of the TV set and grabbed the blanket off of it. He then covered his grandson with the blanket. He then left the room and came back in a few minutes later. He set a small box of something on his grandson’s belly. He turned down the TV and then shut off the light before departing to bed.

 

He didn’t want to move Yugi, for he looked worn to the bone. Even his spiked hair was flopped, seemingly tired of being naturally spiked. Yugi needed this sleep. He needed the rest. He didn’t know it, no one did, but the Forbidden Memories Box held a deep secret, one that was never to be released, however Yugi was very close to finishing the puzzle.


	23. Chapter 23

~Orbs of Blooded Crimson~   
At the airport, while Yugi slept, Yukai and Bakur ran into each other. They were taking separate planes, but still they knew they were family and shouldn’t hold a grudge.

 

Bakur stood at the giant windows overlooking the planes. “Leaving so soon,” He asked to his sister standing next to him.

 

She didn’t look to him, “Yeah. The only thing saving me from her was cerul.”

 

“She’ll beat you down.”

 

Yukai’s lavender eyes trailed down to the base of the glass, “I know.”

 

“You won’t be safe.”

 

“Meeting up with him in Egypt,” Yukai asked, wanting to switch the subject quickly.

 

Bakur nodded, “Yeah, I may hate him, but,” he paused, looking to the reflection of his sister, “he’s family.”

 

“No, he’s not!”

 

Bakur smiled gently and stepped behind Yukai, wrapping his arms caringly over her shoulders. “He’s Yugi’s family, one who’s trapped in the darkness, and I must free him.”

 

Yukai just looked back into the glass, “He tried to kill me and you’ll forgive him of that?”

 

“Never,” Bakur answered quietly in his sister’s ear, “I’ll make him pay ten folds for what he did to you.” Bakur slipped one of his hands onto his sister’s throat. Yukai’s eyes closed as she felt limp and weak, she leaned into her brother for support.

 

“Stop,” she pleaded.

 

“I’ll be fine,” He replied sweetly as if he were her lover. Bakur released Yukai and walked to the gate, his plane had come in. “You’ll live, because the moonlight will never fade so long as there is sunlight.”

 

Yukai watched as her brother left and quietly she began to chant his song. With every syllable her words became more and more shaky until the point that her tears and gulps made it so that her words were drowned out.

 

When Yukai’s plane came in moments later, she boarded, and along the plane ride she desperately tried to calm herself. She trusted Bakur with her life, but would she ever see him again? He was going to see Yugi’s older brother, Sledge, who like his name wasn’t safe all the time.

 

Yukai looked to the window on her right and sighed. Words and scenes, voices and thoughts rushed in her mind. Sledge, several years ago, had tried to kill her and now her brother was going to deliver him from evil. Sledge was a powerful dog-demon and Bakur was a simple and calm fox-demon, was he powerful enough to stop Sledge’s rampage? Terrible thoughts galloped in her mind during the plane ride; little did she know her brother had the same kind of thoughts.

 

/He tried to kill her, and I will never forgive him for that, but…/ Bakur sighed and looked out his window to the depths of the sea below. /But, this curse must end and if I must, I will use my power to rewind and rewrite time…/ Bakur’s oak eyes returned to the glass, looking himself in the face. He smirked and chuckled. /He’ll pay…dearly…/

 

In the depths of the Millennium Puzzle, sitting more than halfway completed on Yugi’s room desk was a spirit longing for the sun. His honey tan growing white and his maroon and blond hair becoming dull.

 

His eyes swayed around, he could feel another soul, a sweet child’s soul. The crimson orbs danced around the darkness, the staircases he had climbed for hundreds of years and the doors he could open were so familiar. The doors he couldn’t open baffled him for eons, as did where had his life gone? Where had his love run to? All he knew now was the cold solace of the Millennium item he had created thousands of years ago. He didn’t even know if he could speak any more, did he even have a voice or a body for that matter?

 

The solace had frozen his nice soul, that was all he knew. He just knew how to back away from everyone; he didn’t even know his name or what his face looked like. He sat on the ground, in the center of the stairs climbing high into the sky that seemed to stretch on forever. He lifted an arm; all the curves were the same though the flesh was lighter in shade.

 

He stood up and looked around him, and tried to speak a word. A mumble sound came out. He couldn’t even understand anything he said. Something hit him, a vision. Sand and golden light, soft arms around him and a sweet melody echoed in his ears.

 

He strained for a few minutes before he began to hum the tune of the melody, but all too quickly did he loose interest in this song. He wanted to know who he was; he had been asleep for the longest of time. He couldn’t remember a thing.

 

A bolt of energy hit him, and he fell to the ground, holding his head. His crimson eyes looked up, him holding one eye. He felt a thick smooth liquid, so he looked at his hand. He looked up and saw a mirror; he saw both of his crimson eyes were bleeding. He blinked quickly and looked again. The mirror was gone and so was the blood.

 

~*Next Morning - Yugi's House*~

 

Yugi sat up rubbing his eyes from the sun shining on his face. He looked at the room around him. He was still in the living room. He sighed and lay back down. He closed his eyes and then opened them. He heard the shuffling of footsteps below the floor, in the kitchen.

 

He could hear the echo of his grandfather’s voice and another elderly man’s. /Simon Muran?/ He thought, Yugi didn’t care to guess. He just ignored them. He stood up and began to his room; he wandered in and began to put his schoolwork into his book bag.

 

Every now and then, though, his eyes would wander to the Forbidden Memories Box and the golden pieces of the puzzle sitting beside it, scattered on his desk.

 

He began to walk out of the room and then stopped when he heard a soft melody, the kind you’d hear through a wall. A soft sad tune. He turned and looked back in his room.

 

“Chinan?” he said. He shook his head and left his room to the kitchen.

 

Simon Muran was working in the kitchen, cooking something. Something smelled spicy and appealing to Yugi, but he knew he didn’t have time to eat.

 

He wandered over to the elderly man. “Hey, do you know what ‘chinan’ is?”

 

Simon Muran looked at him, with a shocked look in his eyes, “Where did you hear about chinan?”

 

“It just came to my mind when I was up in my room,” Yugi explained, “I heard some tune and then I just said ‘chinan’.”

 

Simon’s eyes began to tear and his nose turned red. “He’s coming back.”

 

Yugi blinked, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to make you cry, Simon Muran!” Simon just smiled at Yugi and told him to run along to school.

 

Yugi did, he ran as fast as he could. He felt bad for making his mentor cry and for some reason, he felt as though he had hurt the man’s feelings. He then remembered, when he had woken up he had found a box on his lap, he hadn’t had time to open it up so he had just stuffed it in his bag. Curiosity overcame him, so he pulled it out.

 

He then finished the last block to school walking, as he opened the box and found, much to his surprise, a bunch of cards like the one’s Bakur and Yukai had been playing with the day before at Simon Muran’s mansion. He flipped over the top card, and saw a green dragon with a few symbols and numbers. He found the title of the card.

 

“Blackland Fire Dragon?” He asked himself aloud. He didn’t care; he just closed the box and put it back into his bag.

 

In English class, when Yugi was going to pull out his textbook he instead pulled out the tarot-like cards Simon had given him. He quickly stashed them into his desk and then pulled out the text.

 

The day hurried by, like normal. Yugi didn’t say much, until last period when Jouno walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

 

Yugi looked up to him, expecting to get hit or insulted. “Yeah,” he asked.

 

Jouno smiled, “So, how’d ya sleep?”

 

Yugi answered him and they began to get into a conversation friends would have. Honda came over and joined in, too. Upon walking home, Jouno instructed Yugi to call him ‘Joey’ and to call Honda ‘Tristan’. The two of them even walked Yugi home and said, “See ya tomorrow, Yugi!” and waved good-bye.

 

Yugi didn’t understand it; they were acting like they had always been friends, since day one. It baffled Yugi more and more, but then the word chinan echoed in his head again. He went into his room and dropped his bag, moving his eyes to his desk.

 

The golden box and puzzle was gone! Yugi screamed and ran downstairs, “Grandpa! Gran’pa! The puzzle – it’s gone!”

 

He froze in the kitchen doorway. Sugoruko was on the floor unconscious and Simon Muran was next to him, not in any better shape. The two looked like they hadn’t been hurt badly, but just beaten up a little. Yugi still worried.

 

He found the phonebook and called the hospital and instructed them to his house, telling them it wasn’t a very big emergency. A few minutes later, the people from the hospital arrived and nodded to Yugi, as he let them in.

 

They inspected the men for a few minutes before one walked to Yugi, “We need to take them to the hospital. They’ll be okay, they just need some treatment and attention. Can I have your name?”

 

“Yugi,” Yugi answered, “Yugi Muto.” He pointed to his grandpa, “And he’s my grandpa.”

 

The man nodded, “And the other?”

 

“Close family friend.”

 

The man nodded again, “Do you have anyone you can stay with for a few days? I’m afraid I can’t let you stay here alone.”

 

Yugi swallowed hard and then answered, “Yeah, I know someone I can stay with. I’ll go to his place very soon, will that be okay?”

 

The man instructed some other people and they moved Simon and Sugoruko carefully into the van they came in, “Yes, but go there today.” Yugi nodded and watched them leave.

 

He looked around and saw the Millennium Puzzle on the ground, in it’s box, closer to completion. He raised a brow and walked over to it.

 

“I know I shouldn’t but I just want to finish it while I can…” He said to himself aloud.

 

Slowly Yugi began to work on the puzzle. In a very short amount of time he only needed one more piece to put in. He couldn’t find it in the box, so he searched the entire house for it. He stopped after looking over the entire the house, and scratched his head.

 

“Why would they have it?” he asked. He peered under the table, “Where is that last piece?!”

 

The kitchen door that led outside opened and Joey came in, “Whatcha doin’ Yugi?”

 

Yugi hit his head on the table, as he had crawled under it to fetch the piece he had spotted under it. “Joey!” Joey chuckled and helped Yugi get out from under the table.

 

Yugi sighed and picked up the puzzle, “Almost done!” He then remembered his mentor and grandfather, “Oh, yeah! Jouno, can I come stay with you for a few days?”

 

Joey blinked. “Why?”

 

“My grandpa and mentor…are in the hospital,” Yugi’s eyes fell to the ground.

 

“Yeah, sure!” Joey responded, unsure of his answer. /I hope Yugi’ll be safe at my place. I’ll just haveta keep him ‘way from me dad./

 

Yugi noticed Joey’s dazed look in his eyes, “You okay, Joey?”

 

Joey shook his head and smiled, “Yeah! I’m fine! Let’s go in a few minutes, kay?”

 

Yugi nodded and got his stuff together, including the puzzle. The two left the game shop, Yugi locking it up, and headed out along the highway. Joey said it’d take a while, and prayed Yugi could walk as far as they’d have to so they could avoid all the gangs.

 

They took a quick stop at the store and bought some food, and then continued on. Joey led them a long way, around in alleys and through some dark places. Yugi became uneasy.

 

/Maybe staying with Jou wasn’t the best idea in the world after all…/ He regretted in his mind.

 

Finally, they reached a two-story apartment building. Joey led them to the second story and then opened the door, putting his hand on Yugi’s shoulder. “Hang on a sec.” Yugi nodded and waited as Joey went in.

 

A few minutes later he came out and pulled Yugi in by his arm. “Stay quiet,” he ordered. Yugi nodded nervously. Joey pulled Yugi to a room door and opened it; he tossed Yugi in, making him land on a bed.

 

Joey came in and closed the door as quickly and as quietly as possible. “Sorry about this, Yugi, but you’re gonna haveta stay really quiet while yer here, kay?”

 

Yugi nodded, “Why?”

 

“My dad’s a drunk and I don’t want him beating on you, got it?”

 

Yugi nodded, “Got it.” He then began to look around the room. “This your room?” Joey nodded, with a bit of a blush.

 

The bed was covered in white and brown sheets, that Yugi was still sitting on. At the head of the bed was a table and a small lap with some books under it. Across the dark carpeting were clothes piled with papers and wires. In the corner right across from the bed was another table with a small TV set, on top of it was a VCR and then on top of that was a Playstation system. Piled on the system were various game cases like Chrono Cross, The Legend of The Dragoon, Final Fantasy IX and Jak II.

 

By the bed was a window and then an alarm clock on the base of it. Between the three feet of the door with the wall and the bed were more clothes. On the clothes Yugi spotted a very old model of a laptop with a lot of dust on it. Near it, on more clothes, were some videos and the school textbooks along with Joey’s book bag and his bicycle helmet.

 

“This place is…cozy.” Yugi said after looking over the room from the bed.

 

Joey patted his hair, “Yeah, well…I never really get time to clean it. Hope ya don’t mind.”

 

“Nah, it’s ok.” Yugi assured Joey.

 

Joey held up a hand as he heard the front door open, “Shh!”

 

The two listened, hearing some heavy feet clank around the carpet on the other side of the door. Then a heavy voice laughing and then a few coughs.

 

“Katsuya!” the voice yelled, “Ya betta be home, ya brat!”

 

Joey automatically turned to Yugi, “Sorry but, I need you to hide in my clothes for a bit. Don’t make and sound and I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?”

 

Yugi nodded and hurried into the sea of clothes. Once Yugi was in, Joey put a clean shirt over Yugi’s head and hair and told him to be very quiet and still. Yugi heard Joey leave the room and again, close the door.

 

“Ya called,” Joey asked in a nice-ish tone, like he was talking to a teacher he really liked.

 

“Ya haven’t been home in six days, boy!” the voice yelled. Yugi heard some glass shattering sound and became both afraid and worried, not for his own safety but for his friend’s.

 

In his lap, Yugi hugged the puzzle he had taken from its box and hid somewhere else in the mess. He quietly put in the last piece and whispered, “Please don’t let Katsuya get hurt, please!”

 

The voice yelled again, “Can’t ba-leave ya’d up and leave fer so long ya brat!” Yugi heard something hit the ground heavily, like a body had gotten punched and fell to the ground.

 

“I-I knew you’d not like it,” Joey managed to say, with a hurt voice.

 

/What’s going on?/ Yugi asked his heart; he wanted to make sure Joey was safe.

 

The other person sat on a couch, so it sounded to Yugi’s guess. “Ya go ta school or have ya been hangin’ with that bastard Kokoiem?”

 

Yugi didn’t hear a reply. He heard the person stand up and yell something in English to Joey and heard a body slam on the ground. Yugi was forced to hearing someone getting beaten up badly and he couldn’t do anything about it for a long time.

 

Finally he heard something from Joey, “You’re the bastard dad!”

 

Yugi heard a heavy fall to the ground. He closed his eyes tight and screamed as loud as he could, forgetting he was supposed to be quiet, “STOP IT!!!!”

 

Yugi felt himself go limp then his thoughts raced in his face. Then a black blur in his eyes blocked his sight, he had fallen unconscious.

 

A body, taller and taut stood up from the clothes pile in Joey’s room. The man and Joey looked over to his room door and they heard the door open.

 

A tall young man, a little shorter than Joey, was standing there. He had wild hair like Yugi, but more blond. He was just in the school uniform pants and jacket; he had taken off the shirt and tossed it on Joey’s bed. The black buckle had been loosened around his neck, so he could breathe. His chest was almost a ghost white, as was his face, and it was taut and looked muscular.

 

“Who the hell are you?” asked Joey’s dad to the boy who so resembled Yugi.

 

The boy just made a masculine grunt from his throat. Then a smirk grew on his face, his eyes opening. “You’re a dead man.” His voice was low and confidant, a creepy confident.

 

Joey then saw it – the new boy’s eyes were a bloody crimson. He sat up a little from the ground, his body and face beaten to the point of ache and bleeding. “Yu-Yugi?”

 

The boy’s eyes didn’t even move from the man, his smirk remained. He hadn’t even heard Joey’s words.

 

/Who is this guy? Where is Yugi? Aw, man, I hope dis ain’t my fault!/ Joey thought in his mind.

 


	24. Chapter 24

~What’s A Shadow Game~

Joey looked at Yugi confused. It was now the only off-day they ever got from school on a regular basis, Sunday. Yugi was still staying with Joey, though his father was at the hospital in a coma. As for Yugi’s grandpa and mentor, they were in a stasis at a special hospital in downtown Tokyo, a few miles from Domino.

 

Yugi was sitting quietly on the couch in the living room of Joey’s house reading a book, calm and happy. Joey couldn’t understand it, this Yugi seemed to not remember what had happened a few days ago when he had become like a demon and punished Joey’s father.

 

Joey was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a soda. He sipped it quietly and then looked back to Yugi. “Hey, Yugi!” he said at last.

 

Yugi peered over the top of the book to Joey. “Yeah,” he asked innocently.

 

“Do you remember anything from a few days ago,” Joey asked after a short pause. Yugi looked at Joey with a puzzled look on his face, and finally shook his head. “Well, ta be blunt, ya changed. Into a heartless creature - like a demon!”

 

Yugi blinked and put down the book, not caring to mark his page. “I’m no demon, Jouno!”

 

“I didn’t say ya were, Yug’… I’m just sayin’…maybe this,” Joey paused for a second, “other you is!”

 

Yugi was silent for a second before he started to laugh. “Aw, c’mon, Joey! I am me! There’s no ‘other me’!”

 

Yugi pulled up the book and flipped through the pages a bit until he went back to reading. Joey shook his head.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure ‘bout that…”

 

After a very long time of silence, Joey finally spoke up again, “Hey, let’s go to the hospital.”

 

“But the hospital my grandpa’s at is too far,” Yugi pointed out.

 

Joey shook his head, “I was actually thinking of going to see my dad.” He stood up and walked to the door, pulling on his shoes and a green jacket. “Ya coming, Yugi?”

 

Yugi just shrugged and stood up, putting down the book. He walked over and pulled on his shoes and a dark green jacket that was a bit too big for him. “Yeah, I don’t mind tagging along.”

 

Joey smiled a bit and opened the door.

 

The two left to the bus and waited in silence. The sun gleamed over them the entire time; little did they know they were being watched up in the heavens.

 

~*Up in the Heavens*~

A chair made of clouds flew at a young boy in a dark robe. The boy nearly ducked, and looked back up to the girl who threw it. The girl had light green eyes and jet-black hair, and was dressed in a dark robe. The boy had electric blond hair and sea-green eyes.

 

The boy panted and held his chest, then glared at the girl. “What the heck was that for?”

 

The girl conjured up another chair from nowhere and tossed it at him again, “You know better than to mess with their lives, stupid!”

 

This chair hit the boy. He went flying back several feet into another boy, who was sitting in mid air reading a book. He had soft brown hair and eyes, and was also in a dark robe. The boy with brown hair pushed the other off him.

 

“Hey, watch it, Chaos,” he said.

 

The blond lowered his eyes, rubbing his head, “Oh, gee, not like it was my fault.”

 

“Duck!” yelled the other and dived onto the floor made of clouds. The blond turned and flew back a few more feet, being hit with another chair.

 

He stood up and rubbed his head, “Taim, stop it!”

 

The girl held up her left hand and a kitchen sink appeared, “How can I? You’re a good-for-nothing brat who doesn’t care what he does has an affect on others!” The sink went flying towards Chaos.

 

Chaos shielded his face. The sink never hit him. Chaos opened his eyes to see a tall girl with long silver hair and golden eyes in a very light pink robe. The sink was at her feet.

 

The girl shook her head, and moved gracefully to the other girl, “Now, now, we can’t blame him.”

 

Taim yelled to the other girl, “What are you talking about, Fate? Chaos always makes a mess out of everything.”

 

“Everything?” the girl looked to Taim. “That so?” She looked to Chaos and then to the boy on the ground, “You can get up now, Destiny.” The boy on the ground uncovered his head and looked around before standing up. He lightly chuckled.

 

Chaos walked over to the silver-haired girl, “What do you mean you can’t blame me?”

 

The girl looked to him, her eyes sparkling like sunshine on the ocean, “Well, you were just having some fun, right?”

 

“Well yeah…”

 

“Good,” she said, “Then I suggest you erase miss Yugi Yukai Veraca, now.”

 

Chaos laughed nervously, “I kinda can’t…”

 

Fate looked to Chaos evilly, “Why not?”

 

Chaos shifted nervously, “Well, ya see—“

 

“No,” Taim interrupted, “We don’t see. Why don’t you explain it to us?”

 

“Promptly,” added Destiny.

 

“Well, I remembered that Veraca made a legend long ago for one member of the Amenhotep and one from the Veraca families to fall in love and ultimately, stop the war,” Chaos began, “So, I made the reincarnation that Destiny made of _the_ Pharaoh to be a pure angel.”

 

“Pure angel,” Fate asked.

 

“A really powerful angel, ya know,” Chaos explained. Fate nodded. “And, I tinkered around a bit with the reincarnation’s soul, the soul of the Pharaoh’s main slave and the Duel Monster, Veraca #1…”

 

Destiny flung his arms into the air, “You messed with my creation?! Why can’t you leave anything of mine alone, Chaos?”

 

Chaos became more nervous and laughed lightly, “Because I’m chaotic…?”

 

Destiny pulled back one of his hands and made a piano appear, “That doesn’t count!” He grew ready to chuck it at Chaos. Fate held up her hand and the piano vanished. Destiny put down his arm. “Fine, continue.”

 

Chaos remained silent for a second, “Well, I made my creation a fallen angel.”

 

“Baka!” Taim yelled, “The legendary fallen and pure angels weren’t supposed to be created yet!”

 

“I know,” Chaos yelled, “But I don’t see why we can’t try and end this war now with having those special gems and the legendary angels out! Think about it, ending this war is really important right now.”

 

Fate nodded, “You have a point, to a certain extent. First of all, you killed _the_ Pharaoh without our permission, and then you reincarnated most of the people from his time. You’re just asking for the same events to happen again.”

 

“No,” Chaos waves his arms frantically, “I know what I’m doing!” He froze and returned to standing normally, “Look, I think this war should end as soon as possible, and you fools can’t banish my creation!”

 

“Give me a good reason not too, ya nonki baka,” Destiny threatened.

 

“Well,” Chaos thought for a moment, “Because of how the souls fell into place in she would count as either a reincarnation of the Duel Monster or another form of Tsunami.”

 

Fate blinked, “Tsunami?” Chaos nodded, unsurely. “You used Tsunami in Yugi Yukai Veraca?”

 

He nodded, “Yeah, well, I didn’t mean to. She kinda jumped in on her own when Yukai was a baby still.”

 

Fate nodded, closing her eyes. Taim tugged on Fate’s shoulder, “We’re not really gonna let this slide are we?”

 

Destiny nodded, “Yeah, the last time Chaos did something like this we ended up with dark spirits and we had to trap them away.”

 

Taim nodded, “But before that he made those four gods, remember?”

 

Chaos lowered his eyes, “What’s wrong with Exodia, Ra, Osiris and Obelisk?”

 

“They almost destroyed Egypt thousands of years ago, that’s what,” Taim yelled.

 

Fate held up her hand for the three to silence, “Last time I let it slide for a bit, as I did before then with the gods. I shall test this creation of yours, Chaos.” Chaos blinked. “If she is worthy she can live.”

 

“That’s stupid,” Chaos proclaimed, “She is worthy to live, it doesn’t matter if you guys don’t like her or not. She’s not a toy, but a living being. You may have banished my vampire two hundred years ago, but I won’t let you banish her to Morva, too!”

 

“Says who, Chaos,” Fate daringly asked.

 

“Me,” he replied sternly. “You banish her then I’ll just keep making more and then I’ll revive them all until there’s an army strong enough to kill you all!”

 

Fate nodded, “Fine, you can bring back your vampire. However, if he or Yukai does anything that I see is not fit at this time, then I’ll either incarcerate or banish them, understand?” Chaos nodded.

 

~*Back on Earth*~

Once Yugi and Joey got off the bus, it would be another twenty minutes until they found the hospital because Joey had gotten lost searching for it. Once the two did arrive they looked to each other and walked in, the doors automatically opening.

 

The hospital was clean and quiet. Joey felt a little uncomfortable and gulped. Joey walked straight up to the front desk and tapped on it. The woman stopped working on the computer and looked at him through her glasses.

 

She remained silent for a second, before she saw Yugi over her big nose. “Young man, your grandfather and mentor have been flight-lifted to a hospital in Tokyo.”

 

Yugi nodded, “I know.”

 

The woman blinked and stood up, “I’m afraid I can’t let you and your friend just parade around.”

 

Joey lowered his eyes and spoke up, “We’re not!”

 

The doors opened and a low voice came from behind Joey, “Hey, this is a hospital for people not monkeys.”

 

Joey gritted his teeth together, “Aw, please tell me that ain’t Kaiba.”

 

Yugi looked behind him, “Hi, Kaiba.”

 

/Thanks a lot Yugi./ Joey growled in his mind before turning around.

 

Kaiba nodded to Yugi, “So, what are you doing here?”

 

“I’m with Jouno.” Yugi answered bluntly.

 

“You mean the monkey,” Kaiba questioned, laughing. Yugi frowned. “So, blondie, what are you here for? They don’t have a cure for stupidity yet, I’m afraid.”

 

Joey burst; he had it up to the rim of Kaiba’s arrogant attitude. He went running forward and grabbed Kaiba by the shirt, almost knocking him over. “What’s dat, tough guy?”

 

The woman at the counter stood up and began to yell for the boys to stop. Yugi ran over to Joey and yanked on his jacket hard. Joey fought against the pull. In result all three boys fell onto the ground. Joey pulled back his fist to punch Kaiba; Yugi saw this and bounced up clinging to Joey’s arm.

 

“Joey,” Yugi screamed as loud as he could.

 

Joey froze and pushed Yugi back. “Dis don’t concern ya, Yugi,” he shouted and pulled his arm back to swing again.

 

Yugi fell back onto the ground. An elevator door opened far down the hall and footsteps were heard coming closer. Then a loud voice, “Jounouchi Katsuya, what the hell do’ya t’ink yar doin’?”

 

Joey blinked, in shock, and froze. Kaiba looked over, as did Yugi. The man standing there was dark and tall, in a light business suit and fancy shoes; around his neck was several necklaces with skulls and swords. On the man’s left ear was a skull hanging from a sword.

 

Joey, terrified, looked over. “Ko…Ko…”

 

Kaiba froze too; he didn’t bother to move he just stared at the tall man. “Kokoiem.”

 

The man snickered, “Ya two brats remember me? I feel so honored that my face lingers in your minds.” He took a few steps forward. “Does my name haunt you, boys?”

 

Yugi blinked, he didn’t understand it. Why would Kaiba and Joey be so afraid of this man? “Who are you,” Yugi question innocently.

 

The man looked at Yugi disbelievingly, “You don’t know me, lil boy?” Yugi shook his head. Kokoiem walked over to Yugi and knelt to his level on the ground. “Well, I’m the dude…” he began to whisper, “who almost got these two sent to jail for life…”

 

Yugi’s eyes widened. His mouth made no sound, though he wanted to scream. The man stood up and began to walk to Joey and Kaiba. Both were frozen on the ground, paralyzed. Yugi closed his eyes, and felt fear consume him. Then, like a few days ago, his thoughts raced and visions flashed in his mind.

 

A vision of Joey’s dad trying to punch another taller boy who looked like Yugi. Then another vision of the boy snickering, then an evil laugh echoed in Yugi’s mind. Two words flowed like water from the boy’s mouth, “Incarcerate thee.” Joey’s father fell to the ground unconscious. His eyes were open, however, his body was as cold and white as a ghost’s. The boy opened his eyes revealing bloody-red crimson orbs beholding an sickening evil glare.

 

Yugi sat up and screamed, “NO!!”

 

A hand flung in front of Yugi’s face hitting him to the ground. Yugi sat up to see who it was, rubbing his reddened cheek. A dark figure loomed over him. Yugi saw them, the crimson eyes in the figure’s face.

 

Yugi stood up instantly, “You!”

 

The boy shrugged, “Go to sleep, little one.” A hard hit to Yugi’s stomach. Yugi fell to the ground of a dark chamber lined with hundreds of toys and games. He had been knocked out within his own mind.

 

Outside of Yugi’s mind, his body again reverted to that of the demon-like boy. He stood up and pointed to Kokoiem, and a golden blast of light shot out and hit him in the back. Kokoiem went flying to the wall and fell unconscious on the floor.

 

Joey and Kaiba sat up, and looked to Yugi. /It’s _him_./ Thought Joey in his mind.

 

~*Several Hours Later*~

Joey paced the doorway in a hall. The door was closed, and it led to a room Yugi was inside. Kaiba stood on the side watching the blond pace. Joey stopped and looked at the door, then began to pace again. The woman from the front desk came over to Joey and lightly tapped his shoulder. Joey froze and flinched, looking to her.

 

“Telephone, Mister Jounouchi,” she said, handing him a white phone.

 

Joey laughed nervously and took it, thanking her, “Uh, hello?”

 

“Jounouchi Katsuya?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I am the doctor that was assigned to keep an eye on Yugi’s grandfather and mentor,” the man’s voice said. Joey nodded. “His grandfather has awoken and seems fine, so I sent him home. Yugi can go back home to stay with him now, understand, sir?”

 

“Hai,” Joey answered, “Arigato, sir.” The man hung up and Joey handed the woman back the phone. The woman then walked back to her desk.

 

“What was that about,” Kaiba asked, curiously.

 

“Nah,” Joey answered, opening the door to the room Yugi was in. He walked in and over to the bed he was resting in. Joey lowered his eyes, “Wake up.” Yugi didn’t budge. Joey shrugged. “Ya asked for it, kid.” He took in a very deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, “WAKE UP!!!!”

 

Yugi screamed and hit Joey with his head. Joey fell to the ground, rubbing his chin. Kaiba peeked in the doorway and shook his head.

 

“I’m outta here,” he said, “Before I catch stupid-itus.”

 

Joey glowered at Kaiba as he left before standing up. Joey quickly explained that Yugi’s grandfather was awake and well, and that he can go home now. Yugi burst into laughter and a big smile. He stood up and ran out of the hospital. Joey ran after him.

 

Yugi didn’t bother to catch a ride since the game shop was only a few blocks away, instead he ran - with Joey running after him. The three spent the evening talking about the day’s happenings. Yugi knew he should keep off the topic of his grandfather and mentor being unconscious when he had found them a few days ago, and off the fact that he had hit a man unconscious and put Joey’s father into a coma.

 

Sugoruko, though, soon sent Joey home and asked him kindly to bring Yugi’s things to him tomorrow at school. Joey said he would and left, saying goodnight. Then Yugi was sent to bed in a matter of minutes. After a few twenty minutes of tossing and turning in bed, Yugi got up and poked his head out his room door. He saw the thin line of light under his grandfather’s window and crept over to the door.

 

Lightly knocking first, Yugi opened the door and peeked in. His grandfather was sitting in his bed reading a book. He looked over to Yugi, “Yugi? Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

 

Yugi nodded and came into the room a little bit, “Yeah, I know. Grandpa, you know a lot about the Millennium Puzzle, right?” His grandfather nodded, wondering what this young teen was getting at. “Well, I think there’s someone else in me.”

 

Yugi’s grandfather chuckled, “Now, Yugi, that’s preposterous. It’s so silly. Listen, there is no one else but you in you, aside from your guardians that is.”

 

“Guardians,” Yugi questioned. “I don’t think my guardians can have magical powers that hurt people or take on human form.”

 

“No,” Sugoruko began, “But I suppose that is possible. Listen, everyone has several guardians within them. Whether they’re gods or monsters, or even little fairies, they’re guardians.”

 

“So,” Yugi began, “One of my guardians is a demon?”

 

“No, though,” he paused, “There are legends going around about that pendant having mystical powers and even a myth that the spirit of some king is trapped within it.”

 

Yugi nodded, “King?”

 

Sugoruko waved his hand, “No more. Head to bed, now.”

 

Yugi slumped against the wall, opened the door and closed it before creeping back to his room. Yugi closed his eyes, pondering the thought of the legends and soon fell to sleep from the deep thought. When Yugi woke up the next morning, he found himself quickly getting ready for school and rushing down the street.

 

At school, Yugi heard rumor of a new student, but didn’t take it to mind. In his first period class the teacher cleared his throat and announced a new student. Yugi sat up from his daze to inspect the student. The student was a young man no taller than Joey. He had strange silver eyes and jet-black hair. His hair was cut like Kaiba’s, only a bit shorter, and on the right side his bangs fell to his chin. Those bangs by his ear were bleached blond. It was a strange look, Yugi had to admit. The boy was already in his school uniform, though he wore a white shirt underneath that was covered in red stains and loose on him. His skin was a nice tan, almost brown. He looked out of the ordinary, but certainly not like a sissy-boy, or someone you wanted to mess with.

 

The teacher cleared his throat; “I’d like to introduce you all to Kaitsut. He’s our new student and I know you’ll all treat him as you do each other, with respect.”

 

The boy simply waved a bit and found a seat near the back of the room. Later that day, at lunchtime, Yugi saw Kaitsut walking aimlessly around. He was really good looking, but grungy in a way. A few girls were already starting to follow him around.

 

Joey sighed, “Look at ‘im he doesn’t even hav’ta try!” Yugi giggled. “It’s not fair! I’ve been here way longer! So, what’s the deal? What’s his secret?” Joey looked to Yugi, who shrugged. “Ah, oh well, not like I need a bunch of girls hangin’ all over me.”

 

“You’d love it though,” Tristan pointed out, “Wouldn’t you, Jouno?”

 

“Aw, stick it!”

 

Yugi giggled, “You two are so funny when you’re together.”

 

“Yeah,” Anzu, a brunette girl next to Yugi, said, “Like long lost…chicken brothers!”

 

An argument quickly began between the three. Yugi remained quiet, but laughed every now and then at the trio and their comments. The new kid, Kaitsut, walked over to Yugi and tapped his shoulder. Yugi looked to him and the three fell silent.

 

“I’d like to see your grandpa after school,” Kaitsut said in a dull tone, “If that’s all right with you?”

 

Yugi nodded. “Yeah, it’s ok. Not that it’s my business, but why?”

 

“He owes me something very important,” was all Kaitsut said before walking away.

 

Joey scoffed, “What a freak!”

 

The group began to mock Kaitsut and the short conversation he and Yugi had moments before.


	25. Chapter 25

~The Blue-Eyed Dragon~

Yugi’s grandfather blinked in shock. Kaitsut and Yugi had walked home, and Kaitsut had just delivered Sugoruko a very astonishing piece of news.

 

“Excuse me,” Sugoruko said, clearing his throat, “What did you say?”

 

Kaitsut smirked, “You heard me, old man. If either of you want the Veraca or Jounouchi to wake up, then you have to duel me and win.” He paused and shook his head. “Hey, don’t you have something of mine, fool?”

 

Sugoruko shook his head, unsure, “No, I don’t believe so.”

 

“The Blue Eyes White Dragon,” Kaitsut said.

 

“Impossible, that card was given to me,” Sugoruko stated.

 

Yugi crossed his arms, thinking, “What was that you said about Jounouchi’s dad and ‘ver-uh-suh’?”

 

Kaitsut shook his head, rubbing his forehead, “The middle son of Amenhotep doesn’t even know his mentor’s a Veraca?”

 

“He hasn’t been told yet,” Sugoruko shook his head also, ashamed.

 

Kaitsut nodded, “That explains a good amount… Anyways,” he looked to Yugi, “I’m what you’d call ‘Healer of Hearts’. That pendant around your neck holds the power to not only crush a person’s mental mind or spirit, but also to lock their hearts and send them to a void of darkness.”

 

Yugi nodded slowly, “Okay…” He looked to the puzzle around his neck. “So, you gave me a death-wish item, gran’pa?!”

 

Sugoruko nodded, “Only the one who can open the box can free the evil spirit and turn him good again!”

 

“So says the legend and myths at least,” Kaitsut added. He looked back to Sugoruko, “So, are you going to give me back my card or not, old man?”

 

“I’d rather go down trying to protect this card,” Sugoruko responded.

 

Kaitsut let out a light laugh, “Whatever you say.” He shook his head. “Then let’s duel for it.”

 

“Duel?” Yugi asked. He took a few steps back. Kaitsut and Sugoruko had such rage for each other in their eyes. A flame of hatred burned in their eyes. /But why…?/

 

Sugoruko nodded after a few seconds of silence, “Only if you promise to restore their hearts afterwards.”

 

Kaitsut nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind.”

 

Kaitsut pulled a deck of Duel Monsters cards out of his pocket and began to shuffle them. Yugi’s grandpa left the room for a moment and returned shuffling another deck of Duel Monsters cards. After a minute of shuffling from both, they traded decks and shuffled them for a few minutes before returning them to the owner.

 

“So, who goes first,” asked Sugoruko, leading Kaitsut over to the counter. “Yugi, please close the shop.” Yugi nodded and ran over to the front door, switching the sign to closed and returned to his grandfather’s side.

 

Kaitsut shrugged, “How about the challenger does?” Sugoruko nodded as Kaitsut draws a card.

 

Sugoruko and Kaitsut both draw five cards. Sugoruko looked at them, “How about we play with 4000 life points?”

 

Kaitsut nodded in agreement, “Okay, I play the Chorus of Sanctuary field card, and summon Harpie’s Brother (1800/600) to the field.” Yugi noticed this was the same game Yukai and Bakur were playing earlier, obviously on higher stakes though.

 

Sugoruko drew a card, “Okay, I first put these two cards face down. Then I’ll play Graceful Charity.” He glanced up to Kaitsut, wondering if this was okay. Kaitsut simply nodded, letting the man continue. Sugoruko now drew three cards and discarded two. “I now discard the monsters Wingweaver (2750/2400) and The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500). And... set one more magic/trap card, and now I’ll summon my own Harpie’s Brother.”

 

Kaitsut drew a card and laughed a bit, “Ooh, I’m so scared! I summon this delightful friend, the Nin-Ken Dog (1800/1000).” He looked up to Sugoruko, “Hmm, maybe this’ll intimidate you. I play Dark Core.”

 

“What’s that do,” asked Yugi, watching intently.

 

“Simple, little one, after I discard De-Spell from my hand I get to choose a monster to destroy, and I choose your dear grandfather’s Harpie’s Brother.” Kaitsut explained.

 

“So you think, young man,” Sugoruko added quickly, “I activate a trap, Just Desserts, and you now lose 1000 LP.”

 

“Oh, that doesn’t even hurt. I’ll pay it back to you more than double by having my Harpie’s Brother and my-ever loyal dog Nin-Ken attack your Life Points directly.” Kaitsut’s lips grew a small smirk. “That’s 3600 damage, and it leaves you with only a tiny four hundred!”

 

“I’m not beat yet!,” Sugoruko reassured himself aloud and draw a card. “I play plays Fissure, to reunite the brothers. Then I’ll set one monster.” Kaitsut shrugs. “Your go.”

 

“Gladly,” Kaitsut draws, “And I play the ritual card Earth Chant.”

 

“What does that you do,” Sugoruko asked.

 

“It lets me summon any Earth monster, and I choose to summon Amazoness Fighter (1300/1300) after sacrificing my Nin-Ken Dog for it.” Kaitsut replied, and then cleared his throat. “Now, I’ll set one card and have my fighter attack your monster.”

 

Sugoruko flips up the monster card, “You attacked my Earthbound Spirit (500/2000) and thanks to your field card his defense isn’t just 2000, but 2500!”

 

“Oh, don’t you know,” Kaitsut asked annoyingly, “Amazoness Fighter has a special ability, to negate all battle damage that she’s involved with! So, I take no damage, nice try though.”

 

Sugoruko drew a card from his deck, “Fine, then I’ll just set a monster.”

 

“My go,” Kaitsut smiled smugly, “Face it, old man, you’re in over your head. I’ll have my Fighter attack that little monster.”

 

“You attack the 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom!” Sugoruko flipped over the card. “Meaning both your fighter and my Spirit are sent to the grave.”

 

“Okay,” Kaitsut shrugged with the smug smile remaining, “Now, I set a monster.”

 

Sugoruko drew a card, “Now, I’ll have my Ladybug (800/1200) attack the face down monster, revealing…?”

 

Kaitsut flipped up the card, “The Nubian Guard (500/500) and thanks to my Sanctuary, it has 1000 defense points, making you lose 200LP.” Sugoruko nodded, unhappy. “Now, it’s my go.” Kaitsut drew. “Ooh, this duel goes by too fast! I summon the Big Eye (1200/1000) to the field and have him attack the Bug of Doom.”

 

“I loose 400LP,” Sugoruko sighed heavily.

 

“Left with none, old man!” Kaitsut shouted, a surge of energy blasting out of him, hitting Sugoruko to the ground. “And, I didn’t even face my lovely Dragon!”

 

“The dragon will only allow itself to be summoned by someone worthy,” Sugoruko spoke wearily, “And the one is not you.” From the energy hitting him and zapping his strength, Sugoruko is close to fainting. Left with no life points and no energy to hold his eyes open.

 

“Hmph, what does he know? Now the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is back in my hands.” Kaitsut exclaimed with a laugh. He picked up Sugoruko’s cards and browsed through them until he found the White Dragon and took it out, putting it in his own deck of cards.

 

Yugi rushed over to his grandfather’s side, seeing him fall to sleep. Kaitsut straightened up, “Now, for my other prize…” Yugi looked at Kaitsut, as he saw him raise a hand and a little light appear in it. “Fall to sleep and give me the one who sleeps within you! Let me see the other you!”

 

Yugi stood up and screamed, “Monster! How can you be laughing like that?!”

 

Kaitsut put down his arm, laughing. “It never was meant for him.” He paused, noticing the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi’s neck. An idea struck his mind. “Tell ya what, you duel me and I’ll restore you’re friend’s hearts.”

 

“And give me back the Dragon card,” Yugi quickly asked.

 

Kaitsut shrugged, “Whatever. Let’s just get this match done with!” He tossed the ball of light in his hand at the Puzzle and it glowed.

 

Within Yugi, he felt a strong pull at his heart and mind. He fell to the ground, holding his chest with one hand. “No…I won’t give in… Not this time…”

 

A reassuring voice echoed in Yugi’s ears. “It will be all right, Yugi-kun.” Yugi glanced around him a little, sweating. /B-Bakur…?/ He fell onto the ground, forced to give in to the other soul within him.

 

The tall dark figure stood and brushed off. “Did you call me?”

 

Kaitsut nodded, “Ah, the black soul from the Puzzle has awakened.”

 

The Yugi-look-alike scoffed. “So? Let’s get this over with before I become bored.”

 

Kaitsut laughed, entertained by the boy’s spirit, “Hah! You’ve got spunk! But, you won’t get bored so easily. Not by me. I’ll duel you and if I win I’ll take away your soul.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“No,” Kaitsut chuckled, “Your soul. Not the little boy’s.” The man raised a brow. “So, let’s go, Yami!”

 

/Yami… Is that my name?/ The boy asked himself in his mind. /I’ll go with it for now, I suppose./ Yami stretched and began to walk to the stairs to get a deck of cards. A zap of lightning hit his heart and he stopped.

 

“Something wrong,” asked Kaitsut, annoyingly. Yami shook his head.

 

/So, you want me to take revenge for your grandfather by using his deck?/ Yami asked himself silently. He closed his eyes with a smug look on his face. /Very well, I will comply. Don’t want you to start crying in my ear or anything./

 

Yugi was already unconscious, even in his mind, but somehow he felt the insult from the other soul. Another zap of lighting hit Yami deep inside him. Yami unhappily turned back around and gathered up the old man’s cards and began to shuffle them.

 

“So,” he said looking at Kaitsut, “Let’s go.”

 

Kaitsut nodded and began to shuffle his cards. “Yes, lets. We’ll play with four thousand (4000) life points.”

 

“Who’ll go first,” asked Yami, setting down his deck and drawing five cards.

 

“How about you, Pharaoh,” Kaitsut suggested. He set down his own deck and drew five cards.

 

“Can the stupid insults,” Yami ordered, drawing another card, looking over his Hand. “I’ll set one magic/trap card and set one monster.”

 

Kaitsut drew a card, “Simple predictable play. I’ll play Hinotama, which burns away 500 of your life points!”

 

“You done,” Yami asked, annoyed. Kaitsut nodded and Yami drew a card. “I summon The Portrait's Secret (1200/1500) and attack your monster.”

 

“Nice, you just attacked my Spirit of the Harp (800/2000),” Kaitsut smiled, “You lose 800 life points now.” Kaitsut drew a card. “I think I’ll sacrifice my Spirit of the Harp to summon Marie the Fallen One (1700/2000).”

 

Kaitsut looked up to Yami for a brief second, “And, I’ll flip up a magic card to equip her with the Black Pendant (+500atk) and I’ll have her attack that stupid Portrait.”

 

“Fine, I loose 1000 life points,” Yami gritted his teeth and drew a card. “I’ll set a monster and end my turn.”

 

“Is that all you’ve got,” Kaitsut asked, laughing. He drew a card, “I summon the Royal Keeper (1600/1700), and have him attack that puny face down monster.”

 

“You attacked my 4-Starred Ladybug of Doom (800/1200)!” Yami smiled, flipping over the card. “And that means both the ladybug and the Royal Keeper go to the grave.”

 

Kaitsut shrugged, unaffected. “Aw, and that zombie was going to help me so much!”

 

“Whatever,” Yami said, drawing. “I’ll set two cards, and I still have one monster left in defense mode.”

 

Kaitsut drew a card, “It won’t do you much good. I’ll have Marie attack it.”

 

“Yomi Ship (800/1400),” Yami flipped up the card, “And its effect makes the attacking monster go to the grave, too. So, say ‘bye-bye Marie’!”

 

“Yes,” Kaitsut nodded, crossing his arms. “But, you should say ‘good bye’ to 500 more of your life points, due to the Black Pendant that was around her neck.” Yami grew an angry look on his face. “I’m not done yet. Now I summon the Darkfire Soldier #1 (1700/1150).”

 

“Now are you finished,” Yami impatiently asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Yami drew, “I flip over Monster Reborn to get your Marie on my field in attack mode. Then I summon Gagagigo (1850/1000/), and have him attack that Soldier of yours. Making you lose 150 life points.”

 

“I’m hardly phased,” Kaitsut drew. “I’ll play my Monster Reborn to get my loyal Darkfire Soldier back and has him attack my sweet Marie, making them both return to the grave.”

 

“Fine with me,” Yami snickered, drawing, “I’ll summon Koumori Dragon (1500/1200) and have him and Gagagigo attack you directly! You loose 3350LP… Left with only a tiny 500.”

 

“Ya big meanie,” Kaitsut yelled at the dark figure.

 

“Now, I’ll play the Shallow Grave and recover a monster in face down defense mode,” Yami messed with his cards until the field looked the way it should.

 

“Ah, I see you took that Yomi Ship,” Kaitsut smiled, “But you’re Grave card applies to me, too. So, I’ll take this one back.” Kaitsut now drew a card, “And look! I gain 200LP due to Marie being in the grave!”

 

“Damn you.”

 

“Oh, don’t thank me yet, Yami,” Kaitsut assured him, “I now set one monster and one card, and end my turn!”

 

“Smug lil brat,” Yami mumbled, drawing a card. “Okay, I equip Gagagigo with my Black Pendant, raising his attack from 1850 to 2350. And, I think I’ll have him attack that monster of yours.”

 

“Aw, you didn’t pay attention,” Kaitsut smiled, “I recovered Spirit of the Harp, and you just attacked her. But wait, to insure her life, I activate Castle Walls! Boosting her defense from 2000 up to 2500!”

 

Yami lowered his eyes, obviously annoyed, “And I loose 150 more life points putting me down to 1550.”

 

“Correct!” Kaitsut drew a card, “I gain another 200, and set one card.”

 

“That’s it,” Yami asked. Kaitsut nodded. “You’re a pain.”

 

“I’m starting to get bored,” Kaitsut yawned. “Don’t you have anything left in that pathetic deck?”

 

“Shut up.” Yami drew a card.

 

“The old man couldn’t beat me with it, what makes you think you can?”

 


	26. Chapter 26

~A Fluke~

“I know I can beat you, and I’ll prove it now,” Yami yelled at Kaitsut. “First I’ll flip over Fissure to destroy Spirit of the Harp. Now, that she’s gone, I’ll sacrifice Gagagigo and Koumori Dragon, making you loose 500 due to my Black Pendant, and summon Wingweaver (2750/2400)!”

 

“Ooh, nice try,” Kaitsut flipped over a card. “Look! Trap Hole is here to suck that stupid fairy into the depths of the graveyard!”

 

“Damn you!”

 

“Aw, don’t get frustrated. I’m just playing the game.” Kaitsut snickered, drawing. “Okay, first I gain another 200 life points and now I’ll play Ookazi to burn 800 more of your life points away. Putting you at 750.”

 

“You’re starting to annoy me,” Yami tightened his fists.

 

“Yeah yeah,” Kaitsut flipped over his monster, “And now I’ll flip-summon my Man-Eater Bug (450/600), destroying that face down monster of yours.”

 

“Its effect is useless to me now,” Yami pointed out, flipped over Yomi Ship and putting it in the grave.

 

“And now I’ll attack your life points directly,” Kaitsut smiled a wider smile, “Making you lose 450.”

 

“Leaving me with only 350 life points,” Yami’s eyes went wide.

 

“Hanging on by a thread, huh,” Kaitsut snickered again. “I’m sitting pretty at 600LP, however.”

 

“Can it.” Yami drew, “I’ve still got life points, so I’ll just summon The Green Phantom King (500/1600) and have him blast away that stupid bug!”

 

Kaitsut yawned, “Is that all? I only loose fifty (50) measly points.” Kaitsut drew, “Let’s see, I first gain 200 points, putting me at 750, so you see, that attack you did was useless.”

 

“No,” Yami stated dully.

 

“You think what you want,” Kaitsut shrugged, “And I’ll just summon a Protector of The Throne (800/1500).”

 

Yami sighed, “Let me guess, you’re going to have her attack the Phantom King, making me loose 300 points.”

 

Kaitsut nodded, “Leaving you with only 50 life points left. Now, I’ll set one card and end my turn.”

 

Yami drew, “Okay, I summon Trial of Nightmare (1300/900) and have him attack you’re Protector.”

Kaitsut sighed, “I loose 500 out of that one, and am left with only 250LP…” He smiled, “Oh, well.” He drew a card, “I’m fine, as I recover 200 of those points just lost thanks to Marie, so I have 450LP. And…. I’ll set one more card face down.”

 

“Fine with me.” Yami drew. “I play Mystical Space Typhoon on that card you just set.”

 

“Shouldn’t have,” Kaitsut warned, “But, hey, you’re choice. You just destroyed Rain of Mercy.”

 

“Whatever,” Yami shook his head. “I’ll have my Trial of Nightmare attack you now.”

 

“And I activate Waboku.” Kaitsut smiled, “Negating your attack completely.”

 

“Damn you!”

 

“Yeah, I don’t wanna hear it.” Kaitsut replied, drawing. “I gain 200 more, putting me at 650. And, I summon The Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) and have him attack you’re Trial of Nightmare.”

 

“You just destroyed both monsters,” Yami pointed out. Kaitsut simply shrugged. /What’s he up to?/ Yami asked himself, drawing. “I’ll set one monster and one card to back it up. Done.”

 

“Good,” Kaitsut smiled, drawing. “I gain another 200, blessing me with 850 life points!”

 

Yami rolled his eyes, “Keep moving.”

 

“Fine,” Kaitsut shook his head, “I will and summon the Dancing Fairy (1700/1000) and attack.”

 

“I activate a trap, Enchanted Javelin,” Yami flipped over a card, “And now I’m blessed with 1700 more life points, putting me at 1750!”

 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Kaitsut frowned.

 

“Says who,” Yami asked, drawing. “While you whine, I’ll set one more monster and one more card.”

 

Kaitsut smiled, “Back to me. I draw and get another 200, putting me at 1050. And I’ll summon Kelbek (1500/1800).”

 

“What’s that,” Yami asked, looking at the card without touching it.

 

Kaitsut pushed Yami’s head back. “A good monster. Now, I’ll have Kelbek attack your monster.”

 

Yami smirked flipping up Spirit of the Harp, “Looks like you just made a mistake. You take 500 life points as punishment. Dropping you back down to 550.”

 

“Don’t mock me,” Kaitsut ordered.

 

Yami simply snickered, drawing a card. “Now comes the time of hurt, boy.” Kaitsut raised a brow. “First, I’ll sacrifice both my monsters to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100).”

 

“Uh-oh,” was all that came from Kaitsut’s mouth when he saw the purple magician card.

 

Yami smiled, “I’ll have him attack your Dancing Fairy, and I’ll flip Reinforcements up to boost his attack from 2500 to 3000.”

 

“The strength of the Blue Eyes…” Kaitsut said in awe.

 

“You’re done,” Yami bluntly put it. “And, out of life points.” Yami and Kaitsut gathered up the cards, putting them all back in deck form.

 

Kaitsut nodded with a smile, “Heh, you’ve defeated me.” He looked to the dark spirit, “However, I hope you know as well as I that I was simply going easy on you and could’ve finished you off long ago.”

 

Yami nodded, “Yes, I understand that.” Kaitsut began to walk off. “Wait! Before you leave, you must restore their hearts and return the card, as promised!”

 

Kaitsut turned to Yami. “Very well, I will later. As for your friends, I shall head to their hospitals right away and heal their hearts.”

 

Yami nodded. “How can you heal them, though?”

 

“Your mind and powers still wreak of evil essence,” Kaitsut began to walk out the shop’s door, “But, then again, being in the dark cold abyss and solitude of that golden pendant, I can understand your personality’s coldness. Even I know and can see that there is some good in you, otherwise you would’ve killed them.”

 

“Shut up,” was Yami’s simple response. “I can’t believe you’d think me to be a fool! It was merely luck that I didn’t kill them.”

 

“Perhaps.” Kaitsut smiled, honoring Yami’s stubbornness for the moment, and left out the door.

 

Yami looked at his hand, “Why did I waste my powers on..?” He stopped, feeling the innocence within him. He smirked, “I’ve been out long enough, I agree.” He looked around, “What did he call me? Was it…’Yami’?”

 

Yami looked down, hearing Sugoruko beginning to regain consciousness. “Bout time I split,” Yami said, closing his eyes. When the eyes reopened, they were lavender instead of crimson. Yugi was back in control.

 

Yugi rubbed his head, “What a headache…” He heard the sounds of his grandfather waking up and turned around, hurrying over to his side. “Ji-chan! Daijobu?”

 

Sugoruko sat up, rubbing his head, “Yes, m’ boy. But what happened to that friend of yours, Kaitsut?”

 

Yugi shook his head. “I dunno. I think he took your card!”

 

Kaitsut reentered the shop; embarrassed he had forgotten he still had the Blue Eyes White Dragon card in his deck. He cleared his throat. “In a duel, you beat me Yugi, so I as I agreed, here is the card.” Kaitsut walked over to the two and handed Yugi the Dragon card.

 

Yugi took it, “I beat you?”

 

“He beat you,” Sugoruko asked, looking at Yugi.

 

“Yes,” Kaitsut nodded, “Your grandson has much potential, perhaps to even become a champion Duel Monsters player.”

 

Sugoruko stood up instantly, “Champion, huh? That’s great! I better start tutoring you right away, Yugi!”

 

Yugi stood up, “H-hang on a second, gran’pa…” He turned to Kaitsut, “What about Mr. Jounouchi and Simon Muran?”

 

Kaitsut nodded, “I will restore their hearts once we arrive at the hospital.”

 

Yugi jumped up happily, “Great! I’ll go call Joey!” Yugi ran over to the telephone and dialed Joey’s house. “Hey, Joey, guess what! I got someone here who knows how to heal your dad!”

 

Joey screamed in Yugi’s ear, even Kaitsut and Sugoruko could hear his shout. “WHAT?! That’s great! I’ll be right over!!”

 

Yugi smiled, “Great, see you in a few then.” And Yugi hung up the phone, looking to Kaitsut and Sugoruko. They were staring at him and the phone. “What?”

 


	27. Chapter 27

~Returned Hearts~

Kaitsut, Yugi and Joey walked through the hospital front doors and looked around. Yugi and Joey stopped, looking to each other. Kaitsut continued to the front desk and began to speak with the nurse there.

 

Joey sighed heavily, “Yugi, what in da world am I doin’ here?”

 

Yugi smiled at him, “We’re here with him,” he pointed to Kaitsut, “so he can restore you’re father’s soul and my mentor’s.”

 

“Yeah…Right,” Joey nodded, “What am I doin’ here again? I don’t even like my dad!”

 

Yugi shook his head, “Oh, well, you can’t stay at home alone, Joey.”

 

“Oh, yes, I can,” Joey argued back.

 

Kaitsut walked over to them, “If you two are finished arguing, I would like to lead you to where Jounouchi and Muran are.”

 

“Okay,” Yugi agreed, letting Kaitsut lead him down the hall.

 

“You go ahead,” Joey said to them, crossing his arms, “Me? I’m stayin’ right here!”

 

Yugi walked back to Joey and grabbed his arm, “Oh, no you’re not! You’re comin’, too!”

 

Kaitsut shook his head and lead them to one of the rooms on the second floor. He opened the door and pushed them both in, “Get in there!”

 

Joey turned around, “No need to shove, coz!”

 

Kaitsut shoved past Joey over to Jounouchi’s bedside, “This one’s your father right?” Joey nodded grimly. He was having second thoughts about this soul restoration thing.

 

Kaitsut nodded, “Okay then, step back please.” Yugi and Joey stepped back, now five feet from Kaitsut.

 

Kaitsut pulled out a small dagger with Egyptian writing on it and began to speak. He chanted: “Cbned uv draa fru ryc paah dnybbat, nadinh res vnus tynghacc yht nabmyla rec cuim du frahla ed nacetat!”

 

A golden light came out of the dagger and floated into the shape of a man and fell slowly into Jounouchi’s body. He slowly opened his eyes, making some small grunts, and sat up.

 

“Eh,” he looked around, “Where da hell am I now?”

 

Joey walked up to his father’s side slowly, “Yo!”

 

His father looked at him, “Joe? What’s goin’ on huh?”

 

“I’ll explain later,” Joey replied, “No more drinkin’?”

 

“That an order, boy,” Joey’s father rudely asked.

 

“Watch your mouth,” Kaitsut warned, “If you drink or hurt your son I shall once again remove your soul.”

 

As superstitious as Jounouchi is he, needless to say, nodded several times, “Okay!! I’ll behave!”

 

“Good.” Kaitsut replied. He then walked over to Simon Muran’s bedside which was on the other side of the curtain, Yugi following. “Step back, Yugi.”

 

Yugi unwillingly stepped back until he was about 6 feet from Kaitsut. Kaitsut put the dagger on Simon’s forehead and spoke: “Cbned uv draa fru ryc paah dnybbat, nadinh res vnus tynghacc yht nabmyla rec cuim du frahla ed nacetat!”

 

Simon Muran stirred a bit and opened his eyes, “Did you just say the Cuim Nacdunydeuh spell?”

 

Kaitsut nodded, “Indeed.” He turned and began to leave the room. “I’ll see you again soon, Yugi. _Ja ne_!”

 

Yugi left the room to find a doctor to speak with Jounouchi and Simon Muran. After several minutes of checking over them they were allowed to leave. Joey called a taxi and, paying for it himself, he took his father home in it. Yugi walked to a bus stop with Simon Muran and rode back to the Game Shop with him.

 

Getting off the bus, Yugi tapped Simon’s shoulder, “Hey, Simon Muran?”

 

Simon looked at him, “Yes, Yugi-kun?”

 

“What was it that Kaitsut chanted to get your souls back,” Yugi curiously asked.

 

“It was a spell I learned back in the days of Amenhotep III, which was around 1390-1352 B.C.”

 

“But I thought the Amenhotep’s were earlier than that,” Yugi asked.

 

“You were,” Simon answered, “But according to history that you people can translate his name plate says Amenhotep III.”

 

“What does it really say,” Yugi opened the Game Shop door for Simon.

 

Simon walked through, “I believe he was actually Amenhotep XXXIII…”

 

“Wow…” Yugi blinked. “So, the Egyptians knew magic?”

 

“Indeed,” Sugoruko smiled, sitting at the counter of the shop. “I even learned a little from Simon Muran, but I didn’t take to it.”

 

“No,” Simon lowered his eyes, “You were always too busy with Yugi’s grandmother and school to have time for magic lessons.”

 

“So,” Sugoruko asked, “I’d rather be in school in Japan than learning my family history in Egypt.”

 

Yugi shook his head, “So, then how does my father and mother fit in all this?”

 

Sugoruko nodded, “Well, when I was about twenty-two I married and several years later had twin boys: Shimon and Apocolpys (edit name spelling when have internet).”

 

“My father?”

 

“Yes,” Simon nodded, “That would be the younger brother, Shimon.” Yugi nodded.

 

“After raising the twins of hell,” Simon sighed, “I taught them some magic. They live in Egypt, too. Anyways, Shimon met your mom when he was about seventeen and married her when he was eighteen. Then your older brother, Sledge, was born.”

 

“There are three ways for someone to be born, Yugi,” Sugoruko cut in. “The first is the normal way you know of.”

 

Simon cut back in, “The second is love. If two people – male and female – love each other a lot then the gods will bless them with one child.”

 

Sugoruko nodded, “That’s how you were born.”

 

“Okay,” Yugi nodded slowly. “What’s the third?”

 

“The common Alternian way,” Sugoruko said, walking over and closing shop.

 

Yugi watched him, “Which is?”

 

Simon nodded, “DNA. The male and female’s DNA is extracted harmlessly and painlessly from their mouth and mixed, then using magic they remove an egg from the female and put it in a 3 by 5 foot tube with a special liquid. Then add the DNA of both parents to the liquid, and in a few weeks the egg turns into a child just as if it would in the female’s womb.”

 

“Weird,” Yugi shook his head. “And that’s normal in Alter?”

 

“Yup,” Sugoruko left to the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich and headed upstairs. Yugi and Simon followed him to the living room and sat round the TV.

 

Yugi shook his head, “The way history is isn’t correct then?”

 

Simon shook his head, “No, history doesn’t record the Four Families, since they were so dangerous. They were the ones that created magic and spread it across the world.”

 

“Alter and Other used to be one dimension,” Sugoruko added, “And as soon as the siblings, now called the Four Siblings of Fate, started to argue the stone that symbolized peace shattered into four smaller stones.”

 

“Over the years the smaller stones adopted magic from the areas which they landed and chipped off a small stone.” Simon added. “The chips became known as the Elemental Gems, and were used by the four siblings’ descent.”

 

“After much destruction, though, seven hundred people rallied together from Rome and Egypt and stole the Gems from the four and put a spell on them.” Sugoruko nodded.

 

Simon looked to Yugi, “The Gems were sent into another dimension, Limbo, for seven hundred years, after that time was up the Gems appeared in the bodies of a human host. After some more time though they appeared in an Elemental Spirit’s body who then placed the stone where it ‘needed’ to be.”

 

Yugi nodded, “But aren’t all the stones in Other?”

 

Sugoruko nodded, “Yes, but the Elements sealed part of their soul in the Gems, increasing the power of them, so that they will protect the host from then on.”

 

“So, where are the Gems now?”

 

Simon looked to Sugoruko briefly before answering, “In four teenagers. The Elemental Gem of Thunder is in you, Yugi.”

 

Yugi blinked. “That’s why whenever you get very upset or in danger electricity starts up,” Sugoruko added.

 

“Yes,” Simon nodded, “But the Four Families were also blessed with a special Elemental power that occurs to nature whenever they are very angry. For the Amenhoteps a thunder and lightning storm starts in the three-mile radius of the family member.”

 

Yugi nodded, “I guess I understand.”

 

Simon nodded, “Also around the 10th Century A.D. a special family appeared, the Royalty of Roses. They could make any rose appear, any flower and resurrect dead plants. Your mother is their descent, the Queen of Roses, and only you have inherited that blood.”

 

“How can you tell,” Yugi asked.

 

“In your right arm there is a rose with golden petals,” Sugoruko answered, “And it can be taken out, however if kept out of your body for more than five hours you could die.”

 

“And, kept away from you more than six feet could make you very sick and weak,” Simon added.

 

Yugi looked at his right forearm, “So, how do I take it out?”

 

“Magic,” Simon and Sugoruko said together.

 

Yugi sighed, “This is so difficult.”

 

Simon laughed, “That game that your grandfather loves to play so much, Duel Monsters, is actually ancient spirits from Egypt that used to be real creatures. The Pharaoh locked the secret of how to return them to a physical state in the seven Millennium Items, as did Osiris when he locked away the Pharaoh’s soul into one of the items.”

 

“Pharaoh?”

 

Sugoruko nodded, “Yes, sealed in an intricate design of a golden puzzle, the Millennium Puzzle, and then into a sacred box titled Forbidden Memories.”

 

“Which you opened and solved,” Simon sighed. “Now, you carry the burden of the Pharaoh as well as your own.”

 

“You mean I have a spirit in my puzzle,” Yugi asked disbelievingly.

 

“Yup,” Sugoruko nodded. “The item, I assume, was made by the Pharaoh who was locked in it. We don’t know his name though since every bit of historical evidence that had his name written on it has been chipped away by time or the Egyptians themselves.”

 

Simon Muran nodded, “I am the only human soul who knows his name and him himself.”

 

“Wow.” Yugi blinked and rubbed his forehead, “My brain hurts.” Yugi stood up and began to leave the room. Sugoruko called to him, so he stopped and turned around.

 

“Be careful,” Sugoruko warned, “The secrets and ancient powers of the Puzzle can only be activated by the Pharaoh, which can only surface when you have the item around your neck and need him or call for him.”

 

Yugi nodded and left to bed. He wasn’t sure what to make of all this. He simply wanted to sleep this all off.

 

While changing into his pajamas Yugi noticed two parallel vertical scars on his shoulder blades. They had been there as long as he could remember, but he never knew what they were from. He also noticed, like always, the strange Egyptian scar carved on his left hip. When he had once asked his grandfather about the scar on his hip, he simply told him it said his name.

 

Yugi grew curious and sat at his desk, pulling out a paper and pencil. Examining the scar in the mirror Yugi began to draw it, then turned the page so he could see it right side up. The symbol looked like an Egyptian Eye of Ra with several small symbols over the top part of the eye.

 

Yugi stared at the symbol on the paper for a long time. Several hours later, Sugoruko knocked on Yugi’s bedroom door and came in.

 

“You’re still up?”

 

Yugi nodded.

 

Sugoruko shook his head, “It’s almost midnight.” He then left, turning off the top light.

 

Yugi folded up the paper and put it in his backpack. After turning off his lap he laid down. Yugi sighed.

 

“Joey never brought me the rest of my things…” Yugi pointed out to himself aloud. “So, I’m a prince of Egypt and Roses?” He smiled to himself, rolling over. “How crazy can things get?”

 

~* Egypt *~

Bakur stood up. His clothes were torn almost to shreds and his body was covered in cuts and scrapes. He had several cuts above his eye and one on his left cheek. Aside from cuts, he was also covered in mud and dirt, and some sand.

 

Bakur was standing twenty feet away from another young man about his age, who was face first in the dirt and not moving. They were in the northern part of Egypt, several miles near Alexandria in some small grassy areas.

 

The other boy moved a little bit and sat up, rubbing his face. “You got better.”

 

The boy had blond bangs that framed his face and maroon, purple and black spikes for hair. His eyes were a deep brown and his skin was a tan brown, not very dark though he lived in Egypt.

 

Bakur nodded, shaking off his hair, “Yeah, but I’ve got no time to play games. I will kill you.”

 

The boy shrugged, “I’m not scared, but remember, kill me and my brother’ll kill you.”

 

“I don’t think he even knows you exist, Sledge,” Bakur pointed out.

 

Sledge shrugged, “So? When he finds out you killed his elder brother, then he’ll realize how evil Veraca (ver-uh-kah) are!”

 

“That’s Veraca (ver-uh-suh) you half aten swine,” Bakur yelled to him, turning around and walking back to Alexandria.

 

“Aw, what’s you’re hurry,” Sledge called, “You afraid you’ll lose?”

 

“If I were to continue this fight,” Bakur stopped, “You would die first from that wound in your side. While fighting you reopened it. I suggest you get that tended to.”

 

“So,” Sledge yelled, “Didn’t you come here to kill me?!”

 

Bakur glanced an icy stare back at Sledge, “Killing one who’s already fated to die in the fight to the death is a waste of energy.” And with that said, Bakur disappeared into the setting red sun, headed for Alexandria to meet with Timothy.

 

Timothy and Arthur Hawkings, a good friend of Timothy, had discovered some ancient Egyptian ruins off the coast of Alexandria near the island of Cyprus. Bakur, Timothy and Yukai were the only ones who could read Ancient Egyptian. Though, Bakur and Yukai were way better at it, since in Alter it isn’t a dead language.

 

~* Hawaii (Kauai) *~

Yukai sighed and walked out of the house onto the front porch and began to wander around with a broom, sweeping off the porch. She had just gotten finished with sweeping off the upstairs porches, and the house, washing the windows upstairs and making dinner. Her aunt was inside eating like a pig the dinner and watching TV.

 

Yukai finished sweeping the porch and walked back inside.

 

“Hey,” her aunt called to her, “Go get me some wild flowers! Put them in the vase on the front table. Get me a lot of them! The pretty ones, ya know?”

 

Yukai sighed, “Hai.” And, on her way walking back outside she grabbed a big wicker basket.

 

For the last few weeks since she arrived, this was how life was. Yukai would cook and clean, do laundry and fetch things for her aunt. Her aunt was able to move very well, but was over-bossy and over-lazy. Her lazy-level was far over that of a teenager or college kids! The only thing she did herself was bathe and change.

 

Yukai, in the mean time, would be stuck everyday looking for some pretty flowers for the house. She would walk deep into the forests with a rain jacket over her shorts and tank top, looking for rare or pretty flowers. Yukai hated it, serving her aunt like a slave. It, however, taught her discipline on keeping houses clean and nice looking, if she ever needed that talent.

 

The only thing Yukai loved about it, was her aunt lived on the rainiest of all the Hawaii islands, Kauai, and when she was at the store or looking for pretty plants and flowers she could take long walks in the forests and see the waterfalls. And, when she was lucky to wake up several hours before her aunt got up, she would go down to the beach and walk knee deep in the water. When the sun would rise she would pull out her camera and snap photos of it.

 

The price for the beauty was that she would have to serve her aunt, and the only way she could leave her aunt is when Bakur or her grandpa would come to get her, or call ordering her to be sent somewhere.

 

The last time she stayed with her aunt was two years ago, and she only stayed for two months, but then her grandfather called and sent her to Chile to protect cerul. Every time after Yukai’s job is done for her brother or grandpa she returns to Hawaii. Thankfully, she has only spent five or six years in Other, and only a total of three with her aunt.

 

Walking in the dense forest, picking pretty flowers as she sees them, Yukai wandered around. After a little bit it began to rain, making her run for cover under some trees.

 

Yukai looked around, “I think I hear a waterfall…” Looking around, Yukai ran in the direction of the waterfall. She stopped, finding a good-sized waterfall with a stream leading towards town. Around the top of the waterfall were tons of trees covered at the base with flowers. Many of the flowers a top the waterfall being roses.

 

“Where am I?” Yukai asked herself aloud, as she began to hike up the hill. She pulled herself over the ledge, seeing a small stone temple covered in red roses. Yukai ran over to it, looking at the door. It had a strange glyph on it, a strange red rose in a pyramid shape.

 

“Wonder what this is…” she asked herself, touching it. The glyph lit up and faded away, the stone door opening slowly. “Whoa…”

 

Yukai slowly walked into the dark room. She glanced around, seeing no spiders or any kind of bug. Walking in a bit more, at the opposite side of the room two torches lit. Yukai jumped back briefly before walking to the torches.

 

“I bet this is one of the ancient temples to the Royalty of Roses,” Yukai guessed aloud. She looked between the torches, seeing a picture frame. “Hm?” She reached up, rubbing the glass of the dust. Yukai stared at the picture as she uncovered all of it.

 

A boy with blond bangs and maroon hair dressed in a prince’s outfit of Egypt was standing behind a girl in a light pink dress with roses in her hair. Next to the boy was another boy about the same height in some priest clothes from Alter; he had black hair and deep blue eyes. The girl in front of him was wearing a high priestess’ outfit from Other in China and had light blond hair down to her waist and sea-green eyes. All of them looked to be about seventeen or eighteen.

 

Yukai managed to speak after several minutes of studying the photo at least fifty times, “Is that…” She cut herself off, pausing for a moment to think harder. “It can’t be…” She began to wonder more, staring at the blond girl.

 

“Ma…?”

 


	28. Chapter 28

~Lost Path~

~* Angulus Sea, South of Cyprus *~

A young man clad in armor came into the conference room of important people. “Sir,” he said saluting, “The elder Veraca has arrived.”

 

A man sitting behind a leather chair nodded. “Thank you.” He said, waving to the young man, not moving the chair. “Allow him to board the vessel and take him to the professor.”

 

“Sir.”

 

“Dismissed,” said the aristocrat behind the chair. The young man at-eased and left the room, closing the door. The man nodded and swung the chair round to the desk. He smiled and picked up a small box and opened it. Inside of the box was a silver necklace with two straps circling down to make a teardrop shape. Inside the teardrop was a perfect sphere of sapphire. “We’ll see how well this boy is with Ancient Egyptian curses,” he looked to a picture frame on his desk, “Won’t we, brother?”

 

Outside on the main deck, Bakur’s small rowboat had docked and he had climbed up the rope ladder that had been dropped for him. Bakur glanced around and then looked at the young man in armor.

 

“You are to follow me to the brig.” He said. Bakur nodded and followed the man down the halls and to a small wood door. The young man opened it and allowed Bakur to venture in first.

 

Bakur looked around. The place was littered with books and desks. Papers and parchments were all over the place. There were some compasses and quills lying about, with several dictionaries and a few pendulums. Several types of scales were placed on some of the desks. On others were boxes cluttered with antiques.

 

Bakur sighed and looked around a bit more. The walls had some empty suits of armor with swords and shields. Between each of the suits was a lit torch, giving the room an orange glow. On one of the walls, instead of there being a suit of armor, there was a grandfather clock propped up and working perfectly.

 

He looked back to the young man. “Where’s the professor?”

 

The man blinked and looked in, “He should be in here somewhere. I don’t think he’s come out yet.”

 

Bakur sighed. “Anyways. Take me to the ruins. I might as well get to work, with or without the perv.”

 

The man nodded and led Bakur on deck. Handing Bakur some scuba gear, he instructed him to change in his own quarters. Once showing Bakur where they were, he left him to change. Bakur reappeared on deck with the scuba gear on, leaving on only his jeans and had them tied tight at his waist with a thick rope.

 

“We’re anchored here. The ruins are about ten feet east of us,” the man instructed. Bakur nodded and dove into the water.

 

/What a bunch of idiots! I can’t believe I let myself get suckered into coming back to Egypt like this!/ Bakur thought as he swam to the east and then down to the depths to sea the ruins. /To add that moron Tim isn’t even on board the damn ship! He can be so careless sometimes!/

 

Bakur swam into the ruins of the city and wandered around a bit, reading the text and inscriptions silently. As he continued to wander, he began to go into some of the buildings.

 

“Bakur,” a male’s voice echoed in Bakur’s ear. “This is Tim. I’m in the control room and’ll be your navigator.”

 

“What the hell you doin’ up there?!” Bakur screamed.

 

“Shawdup and listen, will ya?” Tim ordered, rather than asked. “Exit the current building you’re in to your left, and head straight.”

 

Bakur did as told, seeing a pathway, which on each side of the long path were twelve different statues reflected on each side.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Tim cleared his throat, “Continue down this pathway. You should see a stone door at the end of it.”

 

Bakur swam the path, eyeing the statues warily. After a few moments he crashed into something. Shaking his head, Bakur looked in front of him to see a stone door with a giant carving of a rose on it. “Yeah, I see it.”

 

“Think you can bust that door open?”

 

Bakur shook his head. “No. I’m an electric element, not earth and even if I could do earth spells, the odds of crushing what’s inside with the earthquake’s too high.”

 

Tim sighed, “Try a different spell then.”

 

Bakur lowered his eyes, “I already told you! There’s a rose on the door, so maybe we need one of the Royalty of Roses to get in.”

 

Tim was silent for a few minutes, “Perhaps this is an ancient shrine to the Royalty?”

 

“I doubt that,” Bakur replied, “Especially since the Royalty didn’t even surface until five hundred years ago.”

 

“No,” Tim said, “Not surface, but perhaps they were a part of this culture?”

 

Bakur shook his head. “There you go again daydreaming.”

 

“Just open it!”

 

“Shuddup and I will,” Bakur said. When no response came he nodded. /Damn fool shut up./ He smiled to himself and began to mess with the door.

 

Several minutes later Tim spoke up, “Bakur, you have used 70% of the air. Return to the surface.”

 

“Got it.” Bakur replied backing away from the door and began to swim up. “I’m on my way.”

 

~*Yugi’s House, Japan*~

Yugi sat up stretching. “What a week!” he exclaimed and jumped down from his bed. He blinked. Oddly enough he was on all fours and didn’t feel cold, though he noticed he wasn’t in his pajamas anymore. Yugi didn’t understand it, so he walked over to the mirror.

 

Instead of seeing a human with black and maroon hair he saw a cute little white puppy. He screamed, “Grandpa!”

 

Sugoruko came running in and stared at Yugi. He began to laugh at Yugi running all over the room. “Well, I guess that’s one way to find out!”

 

“Find out what,” Yugi yelled running over to his grandpa’s feet. “What’s going on? Why the heck am I a fuzzy dog?!”

 

“Puppy really,” Sugoruko corrected. “Well, it’s a long explanation.”

 

“Give me the short version,” Yugi said.

 

“Your mother’s an dog angel and your father’s a dog demon,” he said. “Thus you’re dog, angel and demon.” He smiled. “You look so cute!”

 

Yugi was almost shedding tears, “How do I get out of this form?”

 

“I have not a clue!”

 

Yugi lowered his eyes and lay down. “Great!” Sugoruko began to laugh again. “It’s anything but funny, grandpa!”

 

“You’re right.” He agreed. “It’s hilarious!”

 

“That’s not what I meant!”

 

~* Kauai Island, Hawaii *~

Yukai took the frame holding the photo and looked at it more closely. She was speechless. A drop of water from the ceiling hit her nose, snapping her back to reality. /I better head back…/ she thought, tucking the frame into the basket under the flowers.

 

Yukai climbed out of the small structure and looked it over once more. She nodded, thinking, and headed back to the house.

 

“What took you so long, Hun,” her aunt asked.

 

“I was getting beautiful flowers,” Yukai answered. “I can’t get just any.” She closed the front door behind her and walked into the living room where her aunt was.

 

“Fine.” She said, walking over to Yukai. She snatched the basket and looked at the flowers. “What a nice harvest.” She noticed the frame. “Something more?” She put down the basket and picked out the frame. Sitting back in her chair, she looked over the photo. “Come sit, Yukai.”

 

Yukai nodded, and sat down across from her aunt in a wicker chair. “I found that.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Um,” Yukai began to think up an excuse.

 

“At the temple?” her aunt questioned.

 

Yukai nodded. “The door opened for me.”

 

“That’s because of your betrothal to the Prince of Roses.” She said.

 

“I’m betrothed to him?” Yukai asked in disbelief.

 

“Do you even know the name of your fiancé?”

 

Yukai shook her head. “No, uncle wouldn’t tell me.”

 

“For good reason.” She said. “The Amenhotep are an evil family, bent on greed and ruining one’s life.”

 

Yukai blinked. “Amenhotep?”

 

Her aunt nodded. “Yugi Horus Ra Seth Osiris Anukis Amenhotep,” she said his full name. “Prince of Egypt and Roses, heir to both thrones and your fiancé.”

 

“Why him?” Yukai asked. “We have nothing in common, America.”

 

America, her aunt, nodded. “I agree! I think your parents planned to torture you from the beginning. They were so full of their dumb aspirations to unite the families they just decided on the worst generation!”

 

Yukai looked down. “He doesn’t seem bad…”

 

“They never do.” Her aunt corrected. “Listen to me, girl. If you go home without any new knowledge of how to clean, you better as hell remember this: All Amenhotep are evil.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“They are selfish pigs, full of ego and only want things for themselves.” She explained. “They never care for anyone else’s feelings, not even the angel ones. And, they’re all dogs. Damn dogs that’ll eat you alive.”

 

“And…” Yukai thought. “I’m a cat angel…”

 

“Indeed.” America nodded. “If you marry that spawn of evil, you’ll die quickly after being forced to bare his heir!”

 

“What?” Yukai stood up. “I’m not going to give him any child!”

 

“I agree that it’s stupid,” America said. “I say you should go back and kill the little bastard.”

 

Yukai nodded. “I can’t believe that guy had me fooled!”

 

“He just wants to bait you,” America replied, “So he can steal away your virginity, show it off and have a child from you. He’s not even in it for love! He doesn’t even care about your feelings!”

 

Yukai sat back down. “Was Amenhotep like this, too?”

 

“Dear Crikies, yes!” America exclaimed. “He knew his brothers were deathly jealous of being with their beautiful sister, Veraca, so he planned to leave. He snuck into her room and awoke her, and that night made love to her. At dawn, he left her to escape his siblings. In a twist, he was killed. Veraca found him dead and was heartbroken, and thus, cursed the families and killed herself.”

 

“He didn’t love her?”

 

“I highly doubt it,” America nodded. “He was just one of those freaks that abuse what they can get out of people.”

 

Yukai nodded and picked up the frame. “I’m taking this with me.”

 

“Where, Hun?”

 

“To Japan.” Yukai answered and walked out of the house. She walked down the streets to the airport and paid for a ticket. A few hours later she was on a plane headed for Tokyo, Japan. /I’ll duel him and learn my answers by force, if he won’t tell me straight out./ She thought on the plane. /I hope Gran’pa still has his deck. I’ll be needing it./


End file.
